Cream and Garry: Toriko OC Story
by NewComer1
Summary: Join Cream, ambitious and gluttonous Gourmet Hunter and Garry, a young first-year high school student, on a journey to find wonderful and incredible ingredients in the world of the Gourmet Age! They will meet new friends, like Toriko, one of the Four Heavenly Kings, Komatsu, Setsuno, and others! They will also face dangers and challenges in their many adventures together!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Gourmet Hunter, Cream**

* * *

_Someone once said. A long time ago, about five hundred years ago, a great war that lasted for 100 years was stopped by the ultimate ingredient; the legendary, GOD! The legendary Gourmet Hunter, Acacia, offered GOD to the leaders of all countries and the taste of it was so delicious, the leaders decided to share it with the people of their respective nations. Then, they declared that the war was a silly idea and came to an agreement for peace._

_The world is in the great Gourmet Age. The age where people goes on a quest to seek many, undiscovered and wondrous ingredients! _

* * *

The morning rose over the Gourmet City. The people started to wake up to go to work, school, and whatnot. At a small dormitory, a single boy was still sleeping until his alarm went off.

He looked at the time and gasped.

"Yikes! I am late…. again!" He jumped out of the bed quickly.

He rushed into the bathroom and fixed his hair that looked similar to the style of Princess Leia's hairstyle from Star Wars, except that his color was caramel-like brown, and brushed his teeth. He quickly changed his clothes to a clean, white cooker outfit and his red eyeglasses. He didn't have time to get breakfast, so with his outfit and backpack, he rushed out of the room. This boy was named Garry, a first-year student.

He ran as fast as he could, passing by other students who were mostly taller than him (his height was barely 5 feet for his age). He opened the door with the sign that says, "Gourmet High's Culinary Center". This here was the famous Culinary High Academy, a private high school designed for young generations to learn and someday become a chef themselves.

Luckily, the boy made it to the class on time. His classroom was actually a kitchen, and here he was being taught to how to cook and work in the kitchen.

"Good morning, class," announced the teacher as he was wearing a chef outfit. "Today, we will be preparing and cooking a rare ingredient; the Galaragator's meat!"

The students all looked surprised.

"Wow. Galaragator's meat!" Garry whispered softly to himself. "That's a very rare ingredient! Galaragator's meat becomes more delicious depending on how old it is, and it can live for over 150 years!"

"Fortunately, the IGO kindly donated some meats to our school and little note that they mentioned that it was captured by one of the four Heavenly Kings, that famous Gourmet Hunter…Toriko!"

The entire classroom gasped. Now that was even more surprising!

"Toriko! He's one of the famous Gourmet Hunters around!" Garry whispered excitedly to himself.

"With that enough said, let's prepare the said meat," the teacher declared.

So, the class began preparing and cooking the donated Galaragator's meat. The meat said to taste better as the creature, Galaragator itself grew older and older. Garry really wanted to cook it. His dream was to become the world's greatest chef, someday…but first thing first, he needed to wash the dishes.

"Garry, I need to ask you of something!" The teacher said to him loudly.

"Yes, sir!" Garry stopped the sink and wiped his hand before he walked over to the teacher. "Is there I can help you with, Chef Kakatori-san?"

During class, the students must address the teacher as "Chef", as if it was a real kitchen at a real restaurant.

"I need you to do me a favor. Apparently, I miscalculated and realized that we're running out of some spices for the class. Could you go and buy it for me?" the teacher asked.

"Sure thing, Chef Kakatori-san!" Garry agreed.

"That's my boy! Use this school's card and go on spending something else. Please get me some sweet tomato spice, jumbo dancing potato spice, and wasabi spice," the teacher said.

"Yes, sir! I will be on my way now," Garry said as he took the card with him and headed off after he changed his clothes. He put his outfit neatly at his locker and changed to his more casual look before he headed outside.

The teacher asked him to buy three spices. The best place to buy some were at the Gourmet Market. This was the most popular and busiest place for all kinds of ingredients, common and some rare ones gathered and sold at. People from all over the place gathered here to buy the ingredients and sell some, too.

This was actually the first time for Garry to visit such a wonderful place.

"Wow! This place is crowded and big! There are so many kinds of ingredients here!" Garry exclaimed as he walked around.

"Woah!" He turned over to one tent with a giant, blue tuna that shined like a rainbow color. "Is that Mermaituna!"

"That's right, kiddo!" The seller stated. "The one and only!"

"Wow! This is an extremely rare fish! It can be prepared into a dish called Bubbly Tuna and its meat only reaches its peak in 7 days after being caught," Garry said.

"That's right. You are smart there, kiddo," the seller chuckled. "It just got caught recently, so it is not that tasty yet, but I am hoping to make a good fortune out of it. Wanna buy?"

"Oh, um, no thank you. Actually, if you don't mind, could you show me where I can buy some spices?" Garry asked.

"Spices, huh? Sure thing," the seller said. "The spice shop is down this way and turn to your third left."

"Thank you, sir!" Garry nodded and headed off to the direction at running speed.

He didn't want to keep his teacher waiting, so he ran off to the direction that the kind Mermaituna seller pointed to, but then suddenly, he bumped into something.

"Oh! Sorry, but I didn't see….What the?!" In front of him was the face of a giant creature.

He screamed and stepped back twice to realize that the thing he bumped was a giant saucatopus, a kind of octopus that secretes different kinds of sauce, depending on its type. He recognized it as the soy-sauce type.

"Wow! That's a Soy-Saucatopus! That thing is also rare. Its capture level must be over 10 or something!" He exclaimed.

"Hm?" The giant octopus moved, making him think that it moved by itself surprisingly, but soon realized that someone was just carrying it and turning it around.

He soon realized that it was being carried by a young lady. She was a young lady with a strange mix of red and blue color for the hair. Her hair was long with two braids tied by a red ribbon to her head. Her eyes were a pinkish red color, and her skin was a milky white. She wore a white opened jacket with a black tank-top and pink heart on the backside of the jacket, short-shorts jeans, and brown boots with white socks. To the eyes of some girls, they could be envious for her shape.

"Oh!" Garry blushed to see a beautiful or cute girl. "Sorry to bump into you, miss."

"Hi there. What is a kid doing here at the Gourmet Market? Did you get lost from your parents?" Those questions staved Garry's heart like a sword.

"Hey, I am not a kid! I'm a high schooler!" He shouted.

"You're from Gourmet High Culinary Academy, right?" She asked straightforwardly.

Garry blinked and looked at her. "Huh? How did you know that?"

He was a bit surprised.

"Your hands. It smells all kinds of ingredients. I can smell some of the dishes from the school's menu, like the Eggargot Salad, Oranghimp Chelly, and Blue Appleberry Pies."

Garry gasped, with his eye wide. "Wow! I…had cooked and practiced in making those dishes and you guessed them all right!"

He just wondered who the heck this lady was. Then, he realized the reason why he was here.

"Ah! I forgot! I need to buy the spices, or my teacher will get angry!" Garry remembered, panicking.

"Spices? Are you going to cook something? Can I join you and eat it?!" The mysterious, young lady demanded as she partially drooled.

"Ah…what?" Garry asked, confused.

The next thing it happened, Garry returned to the school with the spices and also an unexpected guest. It was now lunch time, and today's lunch menu had an extra special menu; the prepared Galaragator's meat, prepared by Garry's class.

All the students enjoyed it…, but they were more intrigued to the unexpected guest that Garry bought or rather an unexpected guest who tagged along with him.

"Yum! This Galaragator's meat tastes so great!" Her eyes twinkled while her mouth was full.

"Um….I am glad to hear that, Miss," Garry said as he was surprised to see how many stuff she was eating at the table.

'Why did she tag along with me? And what's up with this appetite of her?!' He thought.

"Hey, kid! Give me another!" She demanded, showing her empty dish in front of him.

"Huh?! That was too fast!" He exclaimed.

Unfortunately, he couldn't argue with her and complied to her order. The other students watched as a single young lady devoured most of the menu, if not all of it.

"Hey, babe. You look fine." Garry turned to the three male students who approached them. Though, the mysterious young lady didn't pay any attention as she continued eating.

'Oh, crud! These guys again….!' Garry knew who these three were. They were senior, but troublesome punks who were basically bullies.

"Um, hi, ah, Zeus," Garry greeted.

"Get lost, pipsqueak! I am not here to talk to you!" He stated as he pushed him.

"Hey, get lost," said his lackeys.

"Ah! I only just said hi! Please don't hurt me!" Garry panicked.

"I will deal with you later! I just want to chat your friend here," he said before he turned his attention to the lady. "So, babe, what do you say? After your meal, you can hang out with me and I'll show you around the place."

"Buuurrrp!" The mysterious lady burped loudly, which surprised everyone, including Zeus and his lackeys.

Zeus coughed to keep his composure. "I see you enjoyed yourself. I can cook you some good friend if you would like to have some taste if you know what I mean."

"Gochisosamadesu," she said. She then stood up and looked at Zeus and his lackeys with her eyes all serious.

Zeus and his lackeys stepped back, looking intimidated as if they saw a monster.

"You know, boys. As much as I love eating and wants to try every food whenever I get a chance, there are three things I hate in this world," she said. "And one of them is bullying a fellow chef."

"Huh?" Garry looked up to the lady.

"Chef? You mean pipsqueak here?" Zeus asked. Then, he and his friends laughed hysterically.

"You're kidding me, right?! You think he is a chef! Huh! He has a lot to learn to become a full-fledged chef! In fact, this kid sucks at cooking, anyway!" Zeus laughed.

"Yeah! That's right!" His lackey added.

"Yeah! Like that time when he put the whole kitchen on fire one time!" Garry felt sad and couldn't even stand back up.

"And he did, did he?" She asked.

"Yeah! It cracks me up every time I hear it!" Zeus admitted as he couldn't stop laughing.

"Well, then. Was the fire strong like this?" She asked as she created a fist literally on fire.

Garry quickly noticed. She punched Zeus with a burning fist on fire, not only punching the jerk right in his fire but also burning him in the process.

"Stove!" She roared.

"Ah! Zeus!" His lackey cried.

She then moved passed so quickly with her legs up. The two lackeys turned back around, but when they did, their face was slammed by a powerful, yet strange cold sensation into their cheeks. Both of them hit each other into their cheek, slamming into the wall with partially frozen on their face.

"Freezer!" She yelled.

Garry and other students, including the cafeteria ladies, couldn't believe what they just saw.

"Ah…Ah…!" Garry was speechless, so surprised that he didn't soon realize that he was standing again. It was that shocking.

"Hey, thanks for the lunch and tell your teacher that your class makes an awesome dish. See ya," she said as she began walking away.

"Wait!" Garry shouted.

"Huh?" She turned around and looked at him.

"Um…Th…Than….Thank you!" He bowed to her. "May I just ask what is your name?!"

There was a moment of silence between them. The mysterious woman grinned lightly and said, "My name is Cream. I am Gourmet Hunter, Cream."

'Cream,' he whispered the name to himself. "Thank you, Cream-san! My name is Garry and it was a pleasure to meet you!"

She smiled and turned around, walking home as she waved her hand.

From this day forward, Garry will remember the mysterious lady, Cream who stood up for him, but this won't be the last time he meets her. It was the start of a long friendship and the journey ahead for the future.

_\- Toriko –_

It was nighttime. Garry was in the classroom, working late on perfecting his cooking. This was his daily routine. He wanted to become a great chef someday, the world's greatest chef. Luckily, he met the greatest person he ever met, which popped up his interest in cooking.

He tasted the dish he made, with the soy sauce, a gift courtesy of Cream.

"Woah! This leftover Galaragator's meat with the Soy-Saucatopus match very well! It's perfect!" He said. "This must be the greatest dish I've made so far!"

He quickly wrote down the ingredients in his notebook. Throughout his life, since he was little, he wrote down every food that he cooked, including drinks, desserts, and others. Then, he briefly remembered the events that happened today.

"Ah…" He sighed. "I wonder if I will ever meet Cream again. Though, she may be a bit…OK, very big glutton, but she was so kind and incredibly strong. Like a superhero or something!"

He realized the time, so it was time for him to pack up and clean up. He cleaned up the counter, washed the dishes and utensils, put away his outfit into the lockers and locked it, and left the classroom.

As he walked back to his dorm room, he noticed a familiar person just standing alone in the light on his school campus's ground.

"Huh? Is that…Cream-san?!" He gasped.

"Yo, what's up," she greeted nonchalantly.

"Cream-san?! What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Actually, I want to see you again," she said.

Before he responded to how surprised he was to see her again, she sniffed him around, which made him jumped back.

"I see. You've been cooking with the leftover Galaragator's meat with the Soy-Saucotopus that I gave you as a gift," she said.

"Wow! Amazing! You have a really good sense of smell," Garry noted.

"Well, my sense of smell is actually better than a police dog," she explained.

"Really? Wow!" He said, but then remembered something. "Oh, um, but you said you want to see me again?"

"Yeah. Actually, I want to ask of you something," she said. "Would you like to come with me on a weekend tomorrow?"

"What?!" Garry gasped as his face turned red as a tomato. He never ever had thought that a girl would ask him fast before he did or ever in his life. It was all too sudden for him.

"I…I…" He didn't know what to say.

"I want you to come with me to the Emerald Plains," she said.

"Huh? Emerald Plains?" He thought that was a strange place for a date, but he also thought that this was not what he thought she was asking for. "Um, why, Cream-san?"

"You see. Right after I left after lunch, I just got a call from an old client of mine. They reported to me that it was ready," she said.

"Ready? What's ready?" He asked.

"The great and rare, Vanilla Bull!" She announced.

"Say WHHAAAAATT?!" Garry gasped, which echoed the entire campus.

* * *

**Hello, everyone! This is NewComer1!**

**This is my newest and latest fanfic story, based on the anime series, Toriko! This story will be more OC-focused, but there will be some chapters based on the anime episodes. I will be writing mostly original chapters, but there will be chapters based on from the anime. The first couples of chapters will be original, but he will have the Regal Mammoth arc and others alike from the anime (and later from the manga, if we reached the last episode of the anime series). **

**With all that said, what do you all think of the story? Please let me know in your review, thought, comment, and if you have any ideas to share, like original characters, origianl ingredients, and whatever, go right ahead in the review or PM me.**

**See you guys soon with new chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Sweet, Yet Strongest! Cream vs. Vanilla Bull**

* * *

_Someone once said:There were mountains of salty, yet sweet potatoes that were the size of boulders. The Bouldatoes.  
_

_Somewhere in the deep jungle located at the Continent of Wu, there lies a fruit that, when ripe completely into a shape of a star, can be produced into the greatest sauce in the world. Wu-Star Sauce they call it._

_The world is in the great Gourmet Age. An age where people goes on a quest to discover new, wondrous ingredients! _

* * *

It was the weekend. The students of Gourmet High Culinary Academy were on their day off from the long week of school. It was a wonderful time for everyone to sit back and relax, or go outside to hang out with friends.

As for Garry, usually this would be a time for him to experiment his cooking in the classroom's kitchen all weekends long, but today was different. He was going on a "little" trip.

Garry looked out the windows to see the beautiful nature passing by. He was riding on the train to a destination that he can't wait to see.

"So, how do you feel, Garry?" Cream asked, who was sitting across from him on the opposite side of the seat.

"This feels great, Cream-san! I've never been on a train before. Though it's been a while since I went out somewhere, I've never dreamed of going to Emerald Plains before!" He admitted.

"First-timer I see? Glad to hear that!" Cream stated.

"So…. I know that you mentioned it yesterday last night, but we're going to see it?" He asked in a soft tone.

Cream stared at him, looking both serious and casual. "Yup. The rare and strong, Vanilla Bull. According to IGO, its Capture Level can be ranged from 5 to 9. The higher the level, the more difficult it to be captured. If someone does, then its milk it makes is so sweet and clear as a white full moon that it can make any dairy products taste even sweeter than ever. Uuuuuuh, I can't wait to taste it!"

Cream imagined herself tasting the auspicious milk as her mouth was already filled with drool.

"Cream-san, you are drooling a lot again," Garry pointed out.

The train began to slow down as it puffed loudly to signify that it was coming to a stop.

"Oh! This is our stop," Cream announced.

They got out of the train's passenger car with their stuff and saw that they were the only two who stepped out. As they did, the train left in less than a minute later. Garry looked from left to right to see that there wasn't really anything else except for the small resting shed with chairs, time table, and white open space of green fields.

"This place is really open," he commented.

"They said that they will pick-up us, but it looks like they're running late," she said. "Oh well! Let's just walk over there, so it's not that far."

Cream walked away ahead. "Huh? Hey, wait up, Cream-san!" Garry followed after the impatient Gourmet Hunter.

They walked down the long, straight country road. On either side of the road were fields of crops, all still green as they weren't ripe yet.

"We're almost there, Garry," Cream pointed out. "Say? How about let's climb over that hill over there? It has a great view of the Emerald Plains."

"Really? Then, let's!" He decided.

"OK! See you then!" Cream quickly ran so fast that she practically left Garry.

"Hey! You ran too fast! When did this become a race?!" Garry exclaimed.

Garry followed after her again but tired out at the midpoint of the long walk over the wooden log stairs.

"Up here, Garry!" Cream shouted to him.

"This is really high up!" Garry moaned as he continued walking up the hill. When he finally reached the top, he was in for a big surprise.

At the top, they saw the widest lands of purely emerald green. The mountain over at the horizon was shining like an emerald gem, and even the grasses of the wide plain land shined like emeralds.

"Wow! So this is Emerald Plains! What a view!" Garry was amazed to see such a beautiful land.

"Pretty neat, huh? It never gets old no matter how many times I visit it," Cream said with a delight.

"Creeeaaaam!" They heard someone shouting her name. They looked down to notice a little girl waving at them, accompanied by an older woman and man on the truck

"Oh! There is our ride finally!" She called. "Hey, over here!"

The duo climbed down the hill and greeted by the three people.

"Cream!" The girl hugged the Gourmet Hunter. She was the shortest of the three, with two green pig-tails hair with pink skirt and apron with hearts.

"Hey, Midori. You grow big since I last met you." Cream padded on her head.

"It's been a long time to see you, Miss Cream," the man said, with also a green hair and eyeglasses.

"She's been talking about you every day and wanted to see you soon," the woman giggled, as she also had a green hair, much darker tied in a braid-style ponytail.

"That's sound fun! I have missed you guys, too," Cream said. "Oh, let me introduce you to my friend and guest. This here is Garry."

"Um, hello. My name is Garry. It's a pleasure to meet you all," Garry introduced.

"Well, it's our pleasure to meet you, too," the man replied. "My name's Kato. This is my wife, Nina and our daughter, Midori."

"Hello," Midori greeted with a smile.

The family led Cream and Garry to their home by their truck. When they arrived, their home was a local dairy farm.

"This here is our farm. Here, we make dairy products," the father explained.

"We have a lot of cows! Let me show you around," Midori said as she dragged Cream by her hand.

"Woah! Are those Flavor Moo Cows?" Garry asked as he walked over to some cows behind the fences.

Flavor Moo Cows looked like a cow, but each come in three different colors. There was the normal white and black cow, with a slightly lighter tone of black spots. Then, there was the pink cow with gray spots. Finally, there was a brown one with darker brown spots.

"Mooooo," one of them mooed to greet the guests.

"Yup! They're all our cows," Midori nodded.

"Flavor Moo Cows' capture level is less than one due to their friendly, yet timid nature. Each of the Flavor Moo Cows has different color and depending on its color, they produce different flavors of milk," Garry explained expertly.

"My! You know about our cows?!" Midori asked.

"Of course. Actually, I study at the Gourmet High Culinary Academy, so that I can become a chef someday," Garry said.

"Wow! That's sound great," the mother noted.

"I see things are becoming a bit noisy here." They heard a scraggy voice. They turned to stare at the old man in typical farmer outfit.

"Hi, Grandpa," Midori greeted.

"Hey, Gramp. You look fine and dandy as usual," Cream greeted.

"Ah, Cream. So you finally arrived, and you even bought a friend with you this time," the old man noticed.

"Hello, sir. My name is Garry," Garry introduced.

Cream and Garry had a short tour around the farm. Midori was excited that she became an instant tour guide lady, showing them the place and even the recent newborn cow. At the end of the tour, they all went inside the family's humble house. It was a traditional, old Japanese-style home in the countryside. The duo sat at the family's table in the living room, where they talked with the old man, who was the household in charge of the place.

Cream jugged a huge cup of white milk while Garry drank chocolate milk.

"Mmmm! The farm's white milk is just as creamy and good as always!" Cream enjoyed.

"This chocolate milk is just rich and good. It's quite refreshing," Garry noted.

"Glad to hear it, son. So, I heard from my granddaughter that you want to become a chef, eh?" The grandfather asked.

"That's right, sir," Garry answered.

"I see, then it's great that you came here for some good experience since you'll be helping with capturing the great Vanilla Bull," the grandfather said as he laughed, which made Garry feeling a bit uneasy.

"So, Gramps." Cream said with a mouthful while eating. "Did you really see the Vanilla Bull?"

The grandfather looked at Cream with a serious, yet ambitious look in his eyes.

"Indeed. It was three nights ago on me and my son's way back home on our truck…"

_\- Flashback –_

It was a dark night. The moon was out but covered by the clouds most of the time. The old man and his son were driving down the dark road to home, when suddenly, a giant shadow passed by in front of the truck, causing them to stop.

"_While I was driving, something big and fast passed by. It made me jump, so I put on my brake! It scared us, but it was gone when we got out of the truck, but it left its hooves on the road, pushed two big trees out of its ways, and there was a small scent of sweet vanilla flavor. There was no doubt that it was the scent of the Vanilla Bull!"_

_\- Flashback Ends –_

"I realized that smell must have been the Vanilla Bull!" The gramp exclaimed.

"Vanilla Bull…When a herd of Flavor Moo Cows matures, at least one of them matures into a bigger and more aggressive type of cow. Unlike its friendlier counterpart, the Vanilla Bull is so aggressive that it will hurt anything in its sight. It even has a name for it…. the Devil Bull."

"YYeeeee!" Garry shrieked.

"That's right and it would be a great experience for you to see it yourself, young man," grandpa stated.

'Maybe I should've stayed at school and practice my cooking instead!' Garry panicked.

"Grandpa says that the Vanilla Bull only comes out at night, so it's best that you guys get some sleep," Midori said.

"Good point, Midori. After we eat some good dinner and get some rest early, we will go out and hunt that Vanilla Bull!" Cream declared as she gobbled the rest of the snack.

"What have I got into?" Garry asked to himself in the corner, looking pale.

Later that day, the sun was down, and the night rose. A perfect full moon was out with partial clouds. Cream and Garry were outside at the wide plains of the land property owned by Midori's family.

"Why are we both out here? Shouldn't the large number be little more advantageous and safer?" Garry asked.

"That's true, but it's best for us two to be out here. Gramp and his family's duty is to protect their herds of cows while we are out here to look for the Vanilla Bull and capture it.

"I only wanted to see the Vanilla Bull, but I didn't expect for us to really catch it with our own hands," Garry moaned.

"Hey, Garry." Garry looked at Cream as she watched out in the distance. "I may be a Gourmet Hunter, and I've seen a lot of things out in the world, but one thing I learned is that if you want to become better in what you're good at, then you should go out and see it for yourself."

"Huh? What do you mean by that, Cream-san?" Garry asked.

"Shh! Did you hear that?" She quickly changed the topic, but she looked legit alerted.

"Huh? What?" Garry looked around confused.

They soon realized that it was her stomach growling.

"I'm hungry," she said bluntly.

"Doh!" Garry back-flipped. "Cream-san, don't scare me like that!"

She laughed and then said, "My bad! I'm just hungry again."

'You're always hungry,' Garry mumbled.

Suddenly, her eyes sparked up, and she turned around quickly as if she was alerted by something.

"What's wrong this time, Cream-san?" Garry asked.

"I hear something. Quick, down!" She pushed Garry down with her hand over his hand, which sort of slammed his face right into the soil.

"Blah!" He coughed into the ground with his face while Cream was down, too.

"What's going on?" Garry talked through the ground.

"Quiet! It's here!" She whispered.

Garry couldn't hear what she was hearing, but thanks to face in the ground, he felt some vibration in the ground, and it was a strange rhythm as if it was a footstep.

"There it is," Cream pointed as Garry finally got his face out of the ground, allowing him to catch some air. He quickly wiped the dirt and mud off from his glasses.

Less than a few feet away from them, a giant shadow walked through the plain of grass. It stopped in the center and began munching on the ground, chewing on the grasses.

"Is that it?" Garry asked.

Cream took a few sniffs and said, "Yup. It is. The one and only, Vanilla Bull! Come on, this way, Garry."

Cream and Garry walked slowly around the target creature. However, Garry, unfortunately, stepped on a single twig, which the noise was loud enough for them to even hear, including the bull itself, too.

The bull turned around and gave out a powerful roar.

"Moooooooooooooooooooo!" It roared as the full moon came out of the hiding behind the cloud.

The giant bull revealed to look almost like a regular dairy cow, except that it had the muscular body of a bull and two sharp horns with each tip of the horn bloody red. Its eye glowed in red color and its hooves all in black.

"Moooooooo!" It roared.

**Vanilla Bull: A Mammalian-Type Beast, Capture Level: 13**

The bull noticed the duo, which they looked and stared at it as it stared at them.

"Oh crap," Garry cursed.

"Moooooooooo!" The bull charged toward them.

"Garry, watch out!" Cream pushed him out of the bull's way. She quickly turned to the bull and pushed it back with her bare hands, but it rather pushed her back.

"Cream-san!" Garry cried.

"What a force!" Cream tried to get her footing, but she was still being pushed by the bull's sheer force.

She finally got her footing down, causing friction to stop from her being pushed.

She jumped back to keep a safe distance from the bull as the bull huffed and puffed, looking menacingly at her.

"You really are powerful, aren't you? I got to say, you're impressed. If you are professional Sumo Wrestler, then you would definitely be an invincible champion," Cream remarked.

"Cream-san, are you OK?" Garry asked. "I'll go get help!"

"That's not necessary, Garry!" She shouted.

"Huh? But you are hurt!" Garry stated.

"I don't care! This is just what I want!" She countered.

"Huh?" He looked at her with a surprised, confused look.

"Vanilla Bull, you are perhaps the strongest creature I've encountered so far," she talked to the beast. "However, you won't be my last. For that, I give my thanks to you and all the bounty in the world."

She prayed to herself and said to the beast, "I will eat you! Itadakimasu!"

"Moooooooooooooorrrrr!" The Vanilla Bull roared again and then charged forward.

"Cream-san!" Garry yelled. He wanted her to move out of the way, but she only stood there.

"Uuuuuuuuuwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgghhhh!" Suddenly, Cream's body muscle tightened and showed. A mix of blue and red aura enveloped around her while a giant titan hovered over her. It looked like a Japanese ogre with flaming eyes and blue skin, with spiky white hair that also had blue and red accents, like her own hair.

Her fist burst into a flame. "Stove!" She punched right into the Vanilla Bull's forehead, creating a giant force that made an echo sound

"Wow!" Garry fell down to the ground by the impact of the attacks colliding.

"Freezer!" She then gave a good roadhouse kick right into the bull's face, which partially freezes the half of its face.

However, the bull wasn't done with her. It countered the attack with its sharp horns, but Cream grabbed both horns and threw the creature right over her head, even though it was three times her size.

She slammed the creature on its back, causing it to faint.

"Gochisoamadesu." She ended with a pray as the creature fell in defeat.

Just as she defeated the creature, the dawn started as the sun began to rise.

Just then, Midori and her family arrived at the site, and they were surprised.

"Oh my," the mother said.

"Incredible!" The father gasped.

"This is….terrific!" The grandpa stated.

"Alright! Way to go, Big Sis Cream! I knew you would do it!" Midori cheered.

"Amazing…Cream-san….She actually caught and beat Vanilla Bull and I saw it with my own eyes!" Garry shouted excitedly.

"Hey, guys. What do you say? Let's have some milk for the morning, eh?" Cream stated.

They began secreting the milk from its udder. Midori's family came with two barrels for the milk. They needed to before the Vanilla Bull regained its consciousness.

"Let's give a toast to Cream for capturing the Vanilla Bull!" Gramp announced.

"Hey, Gramp! Don't forget Garry here!" Cream pointed out.

"Huh? But I didn't do anything."

"Oh right! Of course!" Gramp agreed. "A toast to both Cream and her partner chef-in-training, Garry!"

They cheered on the glass of milk. Each of them took a sip of the milk, but when they did, they couldn't believe the taste.

"What's this? This…. this…Milk!" Cream started drinking her glass of it whole. "This is no ordinary milk. This aroma, this taste, this sweetness! It is so sweet that it even rivals the sweetest candy in the world and this temperature! It's just at the right temperature for it to drink! Even the milk itself shimmered like gems, and even with just one drink of it won't be enough to satisfy! Plus, its vitamin D and other minerals are quickly healing my fatigue from the fight! This is just…. just….wonderful!"

"Wow! This milk! It's just delicious! It tastes so sweet like vanilla and I don't know why, but it makes me feel so energized, like an energy drink!" Garry exclaimed.

"That's the magic of the Vanilla Bull's milk, Garry," Gramp said. "Vitamins inside the Vanilla Bull's milk can make anyone, even someone who doesn't exercise a lot in life, gets energized. It's a perfect drink to start off your day."

"Wow, just amazing," he praised.

"Yes, amazing…and so I decided!" Everyone turned to Cream.

"Really? You decided?!" Midori asked.

"Ho, it seems like you really took the liking of the milk, did you, Cream?" The grandfather asked.

"Huh? What have you decided, Cream-san?" Garry asked.

"So, the time has come, huh?" Kato said with a smile.

"What's going on?" Garry asked.

"Cream-san decided to put the Vanilla Bul's milk into her Full Course," the mother explained.

"What? Her Full Course? You mean that Full Course that all Gourmet Hunters has?" Garry questioned.

"The drink for my Full Course will be…. Vanilla Bull's Milk!" Cream declared.

"Full Course is Gourmet Hunter's ultimate meal, which contains eight different courses of foods that the hunter chose as his or her favorite dishes," the mother explained. "It seems like Cream-chan here liked the Vanilla Bull's Milk so much that she decided it to be her favorite drink."

"Wow… Cream-san's Full Course Menu…Does she have other things on her Full Course menu?" Garry asked.

"Sadly, I heard that she hasn't completed her Full Course," the grandpa admitted.

"Say what?! So that means that she just now decided this Vanilla Bull's Milk be a dish in her Full Course?" Gary asked surprisingly.

"That's what it looks like," Kato said. "She may have a long way to go, but we believe that she will complete it someday since that is her dream. It is the reason why she goes out to the world everywhere to taste every foods and ingredient that she can find. It also helps us since she knows a good ingredient to get."

That was when Garry remembered her words that she said to him not too long ago.

'I see. That's what she meant. If I go out more and explore the world, I can see many more great ingredients, giving me more experience to become a better chef,' Garry thought.

He smiled and said, "Cream-san!"

"Huh?" She looked at her.

"May I…come with you on more adventures like this?" He asked, though sounding like a demand.

They stared at each other as Garry just bowed his head to her.

"Sure, why not?" She accepted it so honestly.

"That was quick!" Garry exclaimed. "But, thank you!"

_\- Toriko –_

About several kilometers away from Gourmet City lies the town where a famous fortune teller lives. A long line of people waited in front of the building to see the fortune teller, whose fortune is almost 100% accurate.

"How is it, Coco-san?" A gentleman asked, with a worried expression on his face.

"Darn…Give up…" A young man, sitting on the chair, said a little distracted as he looked at his own palm.

"Give up?! I invested 10,000,000 in the golden corn! You're saying that the price won't go up!?" The gentleman asked horrifyingly.

"No, no, no. I didn't mean you. I was talking to myself," Coco reassured.

"Eh?" The man asked, looking confused all over his face.

"It ways there will be customers. One of a man with three scars under his left eye, and another of a young lady with blue and red hair. Damn, what an ominous feeling…" Coco said with a sigh, yet intrigued look, especially the part about the young lady with blue and red hair.

* * *

**Hello, readers!**

**Thank you to johannvanguard, Guest, and pokemonking0924 for posting the first reviews. I hope you all enjoyed reading this new chapter. If anyone new here and wants to post a review, please do so at your heart's content. Any constructive criticism is allowed, too. **

**Next time, we will begin the story arc from both the manga/anime, the Pufferwhale Arc! See you guys soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Roads Cross Path! Cream Meets Toriko**

* * *

_Someone once said: There is a mine cave deep in the frigid mountain, where you can mine sweet crystal that tastes like ice cream with 23 different flavors. Crystaice Creams. _

_In the southern side of the world, there is an island where a volcano of green substance produces scrumptious pickles at the right temperature and the sourness is just right. Mt. Pickles._

_The world is in the great Gourmet Age! An age where people quests for more unknown, wondrous delights!_

* * *

Almost a week had passed. Garry was back to his normal life, and he admitted that it was pretty boring. He still remembered his last adventure with Cream, and it felt like it was yesterday.

'I wonder how's Cream-san doing right now? I hope there will be another adventure to go with her,' he thought as he stared in space.

"Garry!" His thought snapped out and came back to reality. "Stop staring in space and get on with those peelings!" His teacher yelled at him.

"Um, sorry, sir!" Garry apologized as he focused back into his work. Some students who noticed chuckled under their breath at Garry.

"Excuse me, Chef." A lady who dressed in business casual outfit came into the kitchen.

"Hm? Yes?" Garry's teacher noticed the young woman.

They spoke privately, though Garry noticed them.

"Garry!" The teacher shouted.

"Yes sir!" He turned his attention to him.

"You have a guest to see you today," he stated.

"Huh? A guest?" He said, wondering who it was.

He put the rest of the potatoes in a safe place, wiped his hand with towel, and went out of the kitchen to the dining area, where he was told that the guest was waiting for him there. When he came into the dining area, he was surprised.

"Ah! Cream-san!?" He gasped, seeing the young lady again, already with so many foods at her table. Though, he was happy to see her again.

"Yo, Garry. How are you doing?" She asked as she ate the food.

"What are you doing here, Cream-san?" He asked as he walked over to her.

She stood up and said, "Why? I'm here to ask you if you want to tag along with me on another adventure!"

That made Garry's eyes wide and feeling of excitement came into his mind.

"Really? We're going on another adventure?" He asked. "Where are we going this time?"

"That's a secret. So, are you in or not?" She asked.

"Of course!" He agreed without hesitation. "I would love to go with you again! Ah, I mean, I didn't mean it like as if it is a date or something, but um…!"

"Good to hear! Then, we shall meet up at the train station tomorrow at 6 am sharp!" She decided. "Also, one more thing, Garry."

"Yes, what is it, Cream-san?" He asked.

"May I have another serving?" She said in a very cute, feminine tone.

"What?! Already?!" He gasped as he saw that her plates were already clean with no specks of foods left.

_\- Toriko -_

The day of another adventure arrived fast like a bullet train. Luckily, Garry was allowed to go and take a day-off from school, but in exchange to make it up for it at another time. He really didn't mind since he was going on another wondrous adventure with the Bishoku-ya, Cream.

"Mmmmmf! Man, this Vanilla Bull's Milk is just great!" Cream said as she already drank three whole bottles of milk.

"I still can't believe that you actually fought and capture that Vanilla Bull last week," Garry remarked. "To me, it still feels like it happened yesterday."

"You think so?" She said as he began eating some snacks they bought with them. She had a bag of potato chips and even the Toriko-brand spicy chips.

"By the way, you still haven't told me where are we going this time," Garry reminded.

Cream finished with one bag of potato chip. "We're going to hunt the Puffer Whale next."

Garry looked shocked when she said it. "You mean DE Puffer whale?!"

"That's right," she nodded. "Puffer whales are also called 'Daphnia Whales' and as its name suggests, it is small as a normal puffer fish. However, like a normal puffer fish, it has a deadly sac of poison inside the body. Only 10 people in the world can remove the poison sac out of the body. Though, I have seen poisonous ones, and some people still eat them, and die, like about 100,00 people per year."

Garry looked scared. He wondered if they or at least he will make it out of alive. Though, he still felt excitement despite the fear.

"Excuse me, you two." Cream and Garry looked up to see a woman standing by.

The woman was tall, slender, and very beautiful looking, though not too young and say about around 30 years of age. She had a black hair tied in long ponytail. Her eyes were dark chocolate brown, like a dark chocolate. She wore unzipped black jacket that reveals her chest area and red tank-top underneath it. She also wore blue jeans with ripped holes in the knee areas, pair of golden earring shaped of croissants, and pair of long black high-heel shoes.

"Sorry to interrupt the conversation, but I couldn't help myself to hear you two lovely people talk about the Puffer whale," said the woman in an alluring tone.

"That's right, maim," Garry replied.

"I see. And for such a young boy, you sure are brave," she said.

"Ah, ha, ha! Oh, it's really nothing," Garry said as he blushed.

"Well, here is something educational. Did you know that the Puffer whales lay their eggs inside a beach cave 800 meters deep underground? I heard the probability of one reaching to the destination and coming back from it is one percent," she said.

Garry stared at her, trying to comprehend what she just said and then after-shock came to his thought.

'That's deep and where we're going!?' He thought, panicking inside.

"But there's more. Unfortunately, the cave is also the dwelling place of the Devil Python, some of the most deadliest creatures in the world. The cave also hosts other deadly, poisonous creatures," she added.

Garry gasped. He felt like his own spirit was leaving him, dying from the revelation of where he was heading to this time.

"Thank you for the info, lady," Cream said with a smile.

"The pleasure is mine. I wish you two a good luck," she said as she left with a wink.

'What have I got into this time?' Garry cried in thought.

The train finally arrived at the destination. Unlike from their last adventure, many people got off from the train and walked over to the entrance of the cave, where the Puffer whales dwell inside.

"So, is that the cave? Are we really going in there?" Garry asked as he looked at the cave entrance.

"Yup! It's the only way to get in and get out," Cream said enthusiastically. "Can't wait to taste it though. I wonder what does it taste like."

"Hmm? Is that?" A man in black and green looked over at Cream and Garry, where they were just standing with Cream drooling and fantasizing about the taste of the puffer whale while Garry was scared in thought.

"What's wrong, Coco?" A blue-haired man asked.

"Excuse me, Toriko, but I need to speak a word with those two over there," Coco said.

Toriko and another man, who was shorter than them looked over at Cream and Garry.

"Who are they?" The young man asked.

"We're gonna find out now," Coco said as he walked over to Cream and Garry.

Cream snapped out of her thought and noticed the trio's presence. She turned her eyes at them.

Toriko and Coco stopped suddenly, quickly looking a bit tense and alerted. Cream and the two Heavenly Kings stared at each other as if they were having a fight in an intense staring contest.

"Um, Cream-san, is something matter?" Cream snapped out and noticed her partner's voice.

"Hello there, you two," Coco spoke to them. "My name is Coco, the fortune teller."

"My name is Komatsu," Komatsu introduced.

"And I am Toriko! How are you two doing?" Toriko said with a gleam.

"Hi. My name is Garry, and this here is Cream-san." Garry introduced himself and Cream.

"You look a bit too young there, kiddo, like in elementary student," Toriko said.

"Hey, I am not a kid or elementary student! I'm actually in a high school! I go to Gourmet Culinary High Academy!" Garry frustrated.

"What? You're in the Gourmet Culinary High Academy? That's the same high school I went to!" Komatsu exclaimed.

"Oh, really? So, you graduated from my school?" Garry asked.

"Gourmet Culinary High Academy, huh? Is the food there taste good as they say?" Toriko asked to Garry as he drooled.

He was too near Garry's face when he asked the question, making him feel uncomfortable.

"Toriko, you're too close and being rude," Coco pulled him over. "Sorry about that. Are you both on the hunt for the Puffer Whales?"

"That's right," Cream answered, still looking cautious with Toriko and Coco near her.

"Yes, indeed!" Garry responded with enthusiasm. "Cream-san here invited me to come and I can't wait to see what the Puffer whale looks like or tastes like."

"Hey, I know," Toriko said. "Why don't we join together? The more, the merrier, right?"

"That does sound like a good idea," Komatsu noted.

"That would be great," Garry said. "What do you think, Cream-san?"

"Sure, why not. We are all on the same goal, and it may be more difficult even with just us two," she agreed.

"Then, it's settled!" Toriko decided.

"Hmm?" Garry turned around to see and notice a strange lady with a mini-camera and Carrier Baloon Piegon.

"This is Gourmet News' Tina on live. I am here at near the entrance of the cave where the Gourmet Hunters will enter the deep cavern to capture the mystic Puffer Whales. There are many Gourmet Hunters , but of course, the main star is one and only, Toriko allied with another of the four Heavenly Kings, Coco, alongside Toriko's partner named Komatsu, and…."

The whole group noticed her filming the camera, but she continued on. "A mysterious, young woman with blue and red hair, and a kid!"

"Hey, I am not a kid! I am in high school!" Garry argued.

"Tina-san, what are you doing here?" Komatsu asked.

"Hello, Komatsu and I am here to get a helping gram of scoop, of course!" She answered while the camera was still on. She turned her attention to Coco. "If you don't mind asking, Mr. Coco, why are you ally with Toriko, a fellow king"

"Wait a second...Ah!" Garry gasped. "I just realized it! You're that Toriko, the famous Gourmet Hunter and one of the four Heavenly Kings!"

"You actually recognize that now," Cream said, unimpressed.

"Sorry, but could you get that camera away from me?" Coco said in a disapproved manner as he walked away. "Let's get going. We should not waste our time now."

Everyone was a bit surprised by Coco's manner. Toriko didn't say anything in response, but he knew why he acted that way.

They began their journey into the cave. Tina decided to follow the group, but only for scoop.

"Thank you for this flashlight helmet, Tina-san. I can see much clearer in this cave with this," Komatsu stated, wearing a specialized helmet with the flashlight.

"Sure thing. Anything for a friend," Tina said. However, she only gave the helmet to Komatsu because it came with a hidden spy camera. That way, she could get some footage on Toriko.

Though, she wondered about Garry and Cream, especially the latter since she looked very interesting and to her, she sensed a potential double scoop or triple scoop, which included Coco.

"Try not to stray from my side, Komatsu-kun," Coco said.

"Okay." The young chef simply said before he stopped and noticed a something of interest. "Hey, there's a Boki Boki mushrooms over here!"

"What?! You serious?!" Both Toriko and Cream said excitedly at the same time.

'He's already acting on his own! He's not even a little cautious...' Choco thought to himself, looking back at the young chef with a sigh. He also looked at Cream with a serious stare. 'This Gourmet Hunter, Cream...I can sense a strong electromagnetic wave emitting from her. It is even strong as Toriko. I better keep an eye on her and her friend, too.'

Suddenly, they heard a scream of people just ahead in the cave.

"What's that noise?" Garry asked, feeling fright.

Suddenly, out of the dark cave, three men came rushing out, scaring Garry and Tina. Garry curled into a boy, like an armadillo while Tina screamed and ran off in fear.

"Please tell me it's over!" Garry panicked.

"It's over," Cream answered honestly.

Garry looked around and sighed to himself. "Phew! That's a relief," he said. "Hey, where is Tina-san?"

"She ran off somewhere, but I'm sure she'll be just fine," Cream stated. "Let's keep going."

Eventually, they continued walking down the cave until they stopped at an intersection.

"Which way should we go?" Komatsu asked before Toriko started sniffing around

the air as he crunched on the mushroom.

"This way to the left. I can smell a bit of ocean from this path," Toriko pointed.

"I can smell it, too," Cream said as she chewed on the mushroom. "It's weak, but this path is definitely the way, and I can also hear a bit of ocean wave down from this path as well."

"You can, Cream-san? Even from this far away?" Garry asked, surprised to learning Cream's ability.

'She seems to have a good sense of smell, like Toriko, and excellent hearing. Interesting...' Coco thought to himself.

They all walked to the left path. The deeper they went, the darker the cave became.

"It's quite slippery here. Be careful where you step, everyone." Coco called back over his shoulder.

"How is the Heavenly King, Coco-san can see things in this darkness?" Garry wondered aloud.

"That's a good point, Garry," Komatsu added.

"Coco has good eyes, but not just that his eyesight is good. He can see electromagnetic waves. The number of sight cells in his eyes are so numerous, he's able to see ultraviolet and infrared," Toriko explained as he crunched on another mushrooms. "To Coco's eyes, this dark cave is just as bright as noon."

"Wow, that's very useful and pretty cool," Garry awed before Toriko continued.

"He uses his good sight to see and detect the weak electromagnetic waves produced by human body and predicts one's near future by strength, amount, and shape of those waves," Toriko explained.

"Hey, Coco-san! Can you see me even if I do this?" Komatsu asked, testing himself if Coco could see him by moving around the place in the dark.

"Komatsu-kun, stop or else, you'll fall over to the..!" Suddenly, the rocky ground beneath the young chef crumbled, causing him to fall over the ledge.

"Eek!" He shrieked. Fortunately, Toriko caught him in time.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"S-Sorry," Komatsu apologized quickly.

Cream looked over to the deep hole and whistled. "Wooo! Look how deep it is!"

"I can't see anything down there. It's so dark!" Garry added.

"Yeah, and it's going to be a hazard once we climb down there," Cream stated.

"What do you mean, Cream-san?" Her little partner asked.

Just then, they heard Gourmet Hunter's scream. Garry and Komatsu beamed their light at the dark cavern over the ledge, seeing a man slid out one of the tunnels that just so happened to be the nest of a half-scorpion, half-cockroach creature. Multiple creatures swarmed around the man and attacked, causing him to scream even more, this time in a painful death.

Garry and Komatsu covered their eyes as they heard him scream before it was cut off. Once they opened their eyes again, only thing left of the man was a skeleton.

"Scorpion Cockroach," Cream said. "One of the dwelling creatures live in this cave. They would devour anything that's near or disturb its nests. They attack by swarming their prey and eat them by using their acid."

"That's horrifying!" Garry screamed.

"But, we still have to climb down there and get through the cavern," Toriko said.

"Don't worry. I will go down first. I'll let you all know when it's safe to come down," Coco stated, which surprised Komatsu and Garry.

"Wait, Coco-san! But if you do that…!" Before Komatsu warned him, Coco already took off the green scarf around his head as his skin turned into a dark purple. Komatsu, Garry, and even Cream were surprised to see Coco's unknown look.

The gentleman of the Four Heavenly Kings jumped down towards a group of Scorpion Cockroach, who suddenly scared and looked frightened by Coco's presence.

"It's safe to come down now," Coco looked up and stated to the group.

"Despite having a deadly toxin of their own, even they don't want to be near Coco for his poison," Toriko explained as he climbed down on a rope and the rest of the group followed after him.

"Poison? What do you mean by Coco-san's poison?" Komatsu asked softly.

"He means that Coco here has his own poison inside his body, like the Scorpion Cockroach, except that his is much deadlier," Cream explained.

"What?! How is that possible?" Garry questioned surprisingly.

"You see, most of us Gourmet Hunters can make antibodies against poison from living things. By injecting a little bit of poison from animals, like snakes, insects, or plant over time, we can make antibodies in our own bodies," Cream explained. "For me, I have about 95 antibodies in my body."

"Wow. That's not bad," Toriko smirked. "I only have 70 in my own body, but Coco here has around 500 antibodies, which is abnormal even for Gourmet Hunters."

"Well, yes. I can endure more poisons than most people," Coco said before he turned over to himself and looked down. "Unfortunately, because I injected with too much poison, they begin to mix together and a new type of poison was made in me."

Komatsu and Garry felt sorry for Coco.

"Coco-san looks so sad," Komatsu muttered to himself, but Toriko seemed to hear him.

"Long time ago, a lot of scientists and medics of the IGO, and other organizations chased him around to produce serums, and all kinds of medicines from his blood. He was also about to be isolates as a first class 'Dangerous Being", Toriko added.

"What's 'Dangerous Being' means?" Garry asked.

"It means a creature that's too dangerous to be eaten or capture. It's a standard created by the IGO. There are living things out there that are just too dangerous for hunting or even to be edible," Cream explained briefly.

"Right," Toriko nodded as he continued with the sad tale. "It is the reason why Coco dropped out of the Gourmet Hunter business. He wanted to get away from all that."

Komatsu and Garry thought that it was awful for anyone to abuse Coco like that. They kept their tought to themselves as they continued on going deeper in the cavern.

Coco stopped walking, which made everyone to stop. "There's a huge hole about 100 meters down," he said, showing them the said hole in front of them.

"Is the rope long enough?" Garry asked, worried.

"It will be alright. Somebody should go down there to check things first just in case," Cream said.

"I'll go down first," Coco volunteered himself. "There could be more deadly creature down there."

"Then, I'll descend with you!" Komatsu jumped over to Coco's back and surprised the Bishoku-ya.

"W-wait a sec, Komatsu-kun! I have poi-" Coco started to say, but Komatsu interrupted and said, "Don't worry about me, Coco-san. I'll hang on tight and never you leave from your side."

"Komatsu-kun….All right. Let's go then." He accepted the young chef's kindness and aid. They began descending down into the deep whole while the rest of the gang stayed at the cliff, looking down on them as the two descended.

'He's not really afraid of me, despite my poison. He's trying to comfort me...His kindness knows no bound...I must protect him, no matter what.' Coco thought to himself when the darkness was lit up by a flying insects around them.

"Fireflies?" Komatsu looked confused, but he hadn't seen these fireflies before.

"Sea Fireflies," Coco answered. "They probably got here from the beach, which means we must be close now."

"They're beautiful," Komatsu said, marveling at the creature and not realizing that they made it to the bottom of the hole.

Soon after, the rest of the group were re-assembled and began the continuation in their journey.

Toriko began sniffing around and started to drool a bit. "I can smell it. The salty ocean smell….We're very near!"

"But I hear something," Cream spoke up. "It's coming close...to us."

"What's coming?" Garry said.

They turned to the tunnel in front of them when an army of Swallow-Tail Bats came flying towards them.

"Aaaah! A bat!" Garry screamed.

"They're coming right at us!" Cream stated as she stood in front of Garry, protecting him.

"Everyone, stand back!" Coco stated as he unwrapped the wrappings around his right wrist. His right hand became a dark purple, and he started flicking the poison from his fingers by swapping it in the air.

"Poison Dressing!" Coco exclaimed as the poison drops caught over some of the bats, making them fell off to the floor and twitched as they couldn't move their bodies.

"What was that all about?" Garry said.

"Hmm, they don't seem to have wanted to attack us," Cream noted.

"You're right," Toriko agreed.

"Rather, they were fleeing away from something, something more...threatening," Coco added.

"Hey, where is Garry?" Cream asked ashe looked around to notice that the short high-schooler was nowhere around.

"Where's Komatsu-kun, too?" Coco asked.

"Komatsu!" Toriko yelled.

"Garry, where are you?" Cream shouted.

"Komatsu-kun! Garry-kun!" Coco yelled, too.

Before the three of them could call out to their disappeared friends' names again, a giant snake-like beast appeared from one of the tunnels, screeching at them.

"It...It's the Devil Python!" Toriko exclaimed as the two kings and young female Gourmet Hunter stared up at the giant snake.

"So, we finally meet the king of the cave and the Devil himself," Cream said as she smirked at the giant creature.

'Damn it! We don't have time for this! Komatsu-kun is in danger! Not only him, but Garry-kun disappeared and the moment I first met him, I saw it! He also has the death wave over him!' Coco thought to himself as the kings and the young Gourmet Hunter girl prepared for their fight.

The giant snake gave off a loud screech that reverberated the cave as it also prepared for its fight against the three Bishoku-ya.

* * *

**Hello, guys and here is another update for my newest fanfic story for Toriko fandom!**

**I've been on the roll lately, just re-watching the anime and writing this story! Don't worry though. I haven't forgot my other stories I need to work with.**

**This is the first chapter that begins the Puffer whale arc. It won't be long, so next chapter or next, next chapter will finish it. Cream and Garry meet the main canon cast members; Toriko, Komatsu, and Coco!**

**What will happen next? What happened to Garry? Will the three Gourmet Hunters defeat Devil Phyton and go and save Komatsu and Garry? See you all in the next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**3 G.H. vs. Devil Python! Garry's Crisis and Savior**

* * *

_Someone once said: There is a pond of crystal clear sparkling water that one just with sip from it, your body shines like a crystal. Crystal Sparkling!_

_There is a fruit that crossbread between lemon and apple, a delicious balance of sweetness and sourness. Lemopple!_

_The world is in the great Gourmet Age! An age where people quests for new, yet unknown delights!_

* * *

Inside the dark cavern, Cream and Garry, allied with Toriko, Komatsu, and Coco, descended into it. However, they became separated and if anything gets worse, a Devil Python appeared in front of the three Gourmet Hunters. What will happen to the fate of the Gourmet Hunters and the two young gentlemen?

"Uuuh..." Garry tried to stand up slowly but felt pain with his right leg.

"Ouch!" He said in pain as he looked at his right leg, realizing that he broke his bone.

"Dang it!" He cursed as he sat back down. "I can't believe I broke my leg!"

He looked up to the hole above where he fell through.

"I must have fallen into the hole. I fell very deep down, and I don't know where I am," Garry said to himself.

He began shouting out to Cream, Toriko, and everyone's name, but no response except for something else crawling in the shadow.

He looked up to see a giant, a darker purple snake appeared out of the tunnels as it noticed the scared little chef-in-training. The boy couldn't anything, already knowing that this is the end for him.

The dark purple Devil Python screeched, causing a reverberation in the cave. It drooled with green poisonous acid coming from its mouth, with sharp, razor teeth in red color. Its three eyes looked at the scared Garry. The Devil Python launched for a bite on Garry as he screamed for his inevitable death.

The beast screeched at him for one more time as he just lost consciousness, but the beast just stopped at the sound of the whip.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A strange, yet familiar seductive voice said as the giant snake turned its attention to the mysterious person.

The Devil Python screeched at the unknown interrupter.

"Why don't you just settle down?" The interrupter whipped at the creature as it launched its attack at her, causing a crack sound in the air.

The giant snake decided to use a different attack. It shot poisonous acids out from the strands of its hair. She quickly ran and dodge the poison shot. The giant beast grew extra arms and then punched at her, but she also dodged this as well while straightening and shortening her whip into a blade. She cut off some of the beast's clawed arms. However, the beast didn't flinch or cringe from the pain as it just re-grew them.

"My, my. You sure have an amazing regenerative ability, your big boy," she smirked. "However, cutting your arm wasn't just for showing off my swordsmanship."

The giant beast widened its eye as if it heard her sly comment. It screeched in agony and noticed its re-grown arms were melting with a strange red acid produced from it.

"You like that? I coated my weapon with a special toxin created by a rival creature in the venom department, Redmongoose," she revealed. "Redmongoose is a giant mongoose, a rare specimen that's immune to most poisonous snake venom, including your kinds and even eats you. This weapon, Red Whip, is happened to be made from the fur skin of Redmongoose. Its soft fur is also quite durable for a furry mongoose. The blade is also made from Redmongoose's other body part and its secret weapon; its extra, small claw nail, which is where it injects its poison to the prey it catches with its clawed hands. Once it injected the poison, the creature will feel burning sensation, and then the tissue began to boil from inside out, melting partially.

The giant snake screeched as the re-grew arms were boiled from inside out, melting it even further. The giant snake looked at the mysterious interrupter. It was mad at her, but the pain was too much for it, so it decided to retreat for now.

"Fortunately, the Redmongoose's venom won't kill you, but it will leave you the feeling for couples of days if you survive that long," she stated before she turned her attention to Garry, who was still unconscious.

"Now to deal with this poor, little gentleman." She checked the boy's pulse. "I see. You broke your poor, little leg."

She wrapped Garry's leg with mint leaves. "This Caluciumint Leaves will heal your bones in no time, with a little extra boost of calcium to make it even stronger. Also…." She placed something inside his mouth and forced him to swallow it. "Here, eat this."

Garry chewed the strange red ball-like pill and swallowed it. First, it tasted very bitter, but he didn't spit out. Soon, he woke up, feeling very alive and somehow better.

"Wh-Where am I?" He said.

"Good. You are all healed, a lot quicker than I thought though. You must be such a lucky boy," the mysterious woman said, with a grin.

"W-Wait a sec? You're that lady!" Garry remembered.

The lady stood over Garry and walked over to her bag to pick up. "Well, my job here is done. I already got what I was here for."

"Wait, what do you…. Are you a Gourmet Hunter, maim? Did you already capture puffer whales?" Garry asked.

The lady turned over the shoulder and said, "That's right. You should be able to walk on your own now, and you better. Your friend must be worried over you. Good luck."

As the lady walked away, Garry quickly stood up, surprised to see that he could move again.

"Excuse me, but…thank you for saving me!" Garry exclaimed. "May I ask your name, maim?"

"Hmm?" The lady turned over again and smiled. "Call me Sherry. Good luck, young gentleman."

"Thank you, Sherry-san!" Garry thanked her as she walked into the darkness, disappeared into it.

Meanwhile, back at the top floor of the cavern, Cream, Toriko, and Coco were fighting against their own Devil Python.

"Knife!" Toriko used one of his attacks to chop off the giant snake's arms, but as he did, new arms replaced the ones cut off.

"Freezer!" Cream kicked the clawed hands to freeze it, but it only lasted a second before it broke and freed its own hands.

It screeched and shot out its own venom through its mouth. The three dodged the poison.

"Fork!" Toriko counter-attacked with his Fork.

"Stove!" Cream punched at the giant snake with her burning fist in flames.

However, neither of their attack work as the giant snake tightened its body and blocked the attack.

"Damn it! None of our attacks is working on this thing!" Cream argued as she catches her breath.

"Yeah! And what a regenerative ability! No matter how many times I cut his arms or legs off, it just re-grow them. Not only that, but it can harden the endurance of its skin by contracting its flexible skin to its limit," Toriko explained as he turned over to Coco. "Any idea how to defeat this thing?"

"The only way to defeat Devil Python is to find its pit organs. If I can just get a clear shot, I can use my poison to temporarily paralyze it!" Coco explained.

"Then, leave to me. You two distract him while I charge up my attack," Toriko said. "I will need some time though."

"Don't worry. I will keep it busy!" Cream decided as she jumped in to continue fighting.

Cream mustered all the firepower to her fists, burning them up into the red before both hands turned into fire. She continuously punched at the creature while dodging its attack, keeping its focus on her only.

"Like any venomous animals, it should have pit organs that helps its senses. It should be…" Coco looked around at the creature's body as he tried to detect the said sensors on the creature's body. "There! It's right under its three eyes!"

"Cream!" Coco shouted. "Try to keep it still!"

"Got it!" Cream replied as she hugged the creature as hard as she could. With all of her strength, she carried the creature right over her and slammed it into the ground.

Coco jumped up and shot his Poison Dressing over at the creature's hidden sensor. "Now, Toriko!" Coco shouted at his fellow king, giving him the signal.

"Yeah and just at the right time," Toriko said with a smirk and his right arm all buffed up with muscle.

He ran over towards the creature with his right fist. "5-Fold Nailed Punch!" He punched the creature's gut, causing it to slam into the side of the cavern's wall.

"Yes! We did it!" Toriko cheered, but it was too early to call it a victory.

The Devil Python screeched angrily as it counter-attacked. It grabbed both Cream and Toriko and slammed them into the other wall.

"Toriko! Cream!" Coco cried out to them.

Fortunately, both were still alive, but badly injured and couldn't move for a moment.

"Can't….move!" Toriko stated.

"Even with that, it can still fight!" Cream remarked.

The giant snake grabbed Coco and injected its hairs into him, causing him to scream in agony.

"Coco!" Toriko yelled at his friend.

"No! That slither three-eyes is injecting poison into his body!" Cream warned.

Coco screamed in pain but restored his composure. "Don't worry, you two... I will be fine!" He reassured.

"Coco, what are you…?"

"It's alright! I can handle this, and this is a good chance, too," he said, with a slight grin even though it looked forced.

'Though this situation, I can now make an antibody for Devil Python's venom. Just by finding the right atomic making for it, I can produce it inside my body. Just have to trust in me and make it in time fast!' Coco thought to himself as he focused while venom continued to inject into his body.

The Devil Python roared and spit out venom at Coco.

"Coco!" Toriko cried.

"Don't worry…! I am fine!" Coco stated as the venom dripped all over his body.

"He's still alive! But how? No man can survive that, even from a direct attack from Devil Python!" Cream shouted.

"I used my Poison Coating to coat myself with my own venom to protect my real body," he explained. "And just in time because I finished creating the antibody!"

"Coco!" Toriko said.

"Now, the taste of your own medicine!" Coco re-injected his own poison through the needle hairs that were injected through him by the giant snake itself.

The Devil Python screeched in pain as its body began to stop functioning, preventing it from moving anymore.

"Now, you two!" Coco yelled.

"Ah! Don't worry, Coco." Toriko assured to his friend. "We are already prepared."

Toriko increased his right arm again with all his muscle buffed and increased size. Cream had her left fist all charged up in the fire.

"Let's go!" Cream declared as she and Toriko ran towards the Devil Python one final time.

"5 Fold Nail…."

"Stove…."

"PUNCH!" They punched the giant snake into its gut once again, this time going through the creature. It was slammed so hard to the wall, causing the rocky ceiling to collapse over the creature.

Toriko caught his exhausted, poisonous friend into his arm.

"Are you OK, Coco?" He asked.

"Yeah. It's been a long time. Since I fought like that," Coco said with a forced smile. "I just…need rest now."

"You earn it, old friend," Toriko said.

Cream felt happy for them and walked over to the fallen Devil Python.

"Speaking of rest, let's dig in this Python. I bet its meat is good for eating now that it is dead," Cream said.

"Oh yeah! Let's cook it!" Toriko exclaimed as he drooled.

A moment later, they split the Devil Python into slices of meat and cooked one in the fire.

"I give my thanks to all the bounty in the world. Itadakimasu." The three Gourmet Hunters began eating their defeated foe.

"Yum! This Devil Python's meat is so tender, so good and chewy! No matter how many times I chew, the taste gets better and better!" Cream commented as she ate it.

"You're right! Devil Python's meat is the best!" Toriko talked with a mouthful.

"I agree. It's been so long since I ate a good food like this after a difficult, yet successful capture," Coco said.

"Though, since we have a surplus of meat, it will be hard to carry them all," Cream noted.

"We should then focus on finding Komatsu-kun and Garry. They are in great danger," Coco said.

"Don't worry about them, Coco. Komatsu will be just fine," Toriko assured him.

"But…!" Coco looked hesitant but interrupted when Cream stood up.

"Garry will be fine, too. He may be a bit of scary-cat, but after coming this far, he won't back away. We'll eventually meet them at the beach," Cream explained before Coco got a chance to say.

"I…. Very well. I will believe in both of your words," Coco agreed. "Let's get going then."

"But first we got to pack up the Devil Python's meat first," Toriko stated.

"Yeah! We don't want some bastard, or another creature steals our meats if we just leave them here!" Cream said.

'Those two are so similar.' Coco thought to himself as he smiled.

Suddenly, a huge loud noise echoed from the deep within the cave. Coco, Toriko, and Cream ran towards the source of the sound, sensing danger and concern. As they ran deeper into the cave, they found Komatsu, sitting on the floor and relaxed.

"Komatsu!" Toriko exclaimed.

"Komatsu-kun!" The two kings and Cream ran towards Komatsu's place, who was just sitting there and looking fine without any harm.

"Toriko-san? Toriko-san!" Komatsu ran towards the blue-haired man, embracing his arms into his and crying. "I was so scared!"

"You were alright! Glad to see you're still alive, man!" Toriko looked proud.

"Way to go, Komatsu," Cream praised.

'Strange. The shadow of death is gone…. How is that possible?' Coco asked himself as he walked over to him. "Glad to see you are OK, Komatsu-kun. Is Garry with you?"

"Garry-kun, no. Is he with you three?" He asked.

"Cream-san!" They all turned around to see Garry coming out of another tunnel, finally reuniting with the group.

"Garry!" Cream yelled. "You're alive!"

"Cream-san!" Garry ran over to her and hugged her with tears and snot. "I was so scared! So scared that I thought I was going to die!"

Cream smiled softly to the boy. "There, there. What's count is that you are alive and we're all together again. Now...get off me! Your snot and tear are getting on the meat of the Devil Python I captured!"

'The shadow of death is also gone from him, too! How could this all be?' Coco asked himself while Garry continued to cry over at Cream as she scolded him for ruining the meat with his tears and snots.

"Hmm?" Toriko began to sniff around and smiled brightly. "Guys, we're close! We're very near the beach!"

"Really, Toriko-san? Then, let's get going now that we're all together again!" Komatsu exclaimed.

The group agreed and continue on walking safely to the beach.

"Hey, Garry. I was just wondering a while back, but where did you get that Calciumint Leaves around your leg?" Cream asked to him.

"Oh! Actually, my leg broke when I fell deep down and attacked by another Devil Python," Garry explained, which surprised the group. "But I was saved by that very pretty lady we met back on the train."

"Pretty lady?" Komatsu said.

"I see. Then my suspicion was right. That pretty lady is Madam Sherry," Cream revealed.

"Madam Sherry?!" Coco gasped, surprising the group, especially Toriko and Komatsu.

"What's up with you? You don't gasp that loud usually," Toriko said.

"Madam Sherry is a famous Gourmet Hunter who travels around the world to find and capture some of the deadliest, poisonous ingredients! She uses those captured ingredients to make medicines and dishes that improve people's health. She's both famous in the Gourmet Hunter business and medicine maker," Coco explained to the group as they walked.

"Really? That pretty lady is that famous?" Garry asked, looking very intrigued.

"Yup. Not only that, but she is originally a chef from what I heard. She is one of the few people who knows how to properly prepare many ingredients that have poison," Cream added. "Also, I smell a bit of bitterness from your breath, Garry. Did she also feed you something?"

"Huh? Oh! Yes! I remember that she gave me some kind of round pill which tasted very bitter," Garry said.

"Whatever it was, it must be some kind of special medicine pill that has anti-toxin smell to it. Whoever eats it, their bodies produce a hormone that repels any poisonous creatures that don't like the smells. It must be protecting you now, so no venomous creatures in this cave will come near you," Cream explained.

"Wow! That's so amazing to meet a famous person in this place of all places," Komatsu remarked. "I was happened to save by a giant man, who was the small man that Toriko-san and I met on the train."

"That giant man must've been Knocking Master Jiro. He's known to be a heavy drinker, but his knocking technique is the best in the world, known to knock even the largest creature with tremendously high capture level," Toriko explained.

"Two famous people in this place. We must be very lucky, and you Garry met the pretty one!" Cream teased.

"I appreciate Madam Sherry for saving me," Garry said with a blush. "I just hope that I can repay her in some way or another if I meet her again, that is."

_\- Toriko -_

Meanwhile, Madam Sherry was walking alone in the cave when she stopped and looked over her shoulder.

Out of the darkness, a drunk old man came out and stopped to see her.

"Well, well. I didn't expect you to see you here. Hic!" The old man said as he gave out a hiccup.

"Why, hello, Jiro! It's been a very, very long time since we met," Madam Sherry greeted kindly, yet seductively. "Let me guess. You were just coming back from the lagoon after capturing the Puffer Whales, so you can make them into a sake."

"Of course, hic!" He replied happily. "I always look forward to this day every 10 years."

"Same old, Jiro I see," Madam Sherry grinned.

"I see that you caught some for yourself. For your medicine I presume," Jiro noticed as they continued walking to the cave's exit together.

"Yup. It's for my research," Madam Sherry explained. "By the way, I met these two interesting people on the train whose are here for puffer whales, too and I happened to just save one of them."

"Oh, really? Funny! I also happened to save a young man that I met on the train, who is a friend with a famous Gourmet Hunter, Toriko, who shared booze to me," Jiro explained.

"Well, well. Then, I guess we met quite people with a big reputation. In fact, the young gentleman I saved, he was hanging out with a young lady with half red and half blue hair," Madam Sherry explained.

"What's that?" Jiro looked with serious facial expression. "A young lady with half red and half blue hair, you say?"

"Who knows. Perhaps she is the one," Madam Sherry replied.

_\- Toriko -_

"Look, guys!" Cream exclaimed as the group finally the destination.

They arrived at the shore of the beach with beautiful white sand and clear blue water. The light was illuminated by the sea fireflies' light, allowing them to see much clearer when they were walking all the way from the surface to here.

"So, is this the place? It's so beautiful..." Garry awed as he couldn't believe his eyes. He was tearing up again, but this time from overjoy that he made it here alive.

"There's a lot of sea fireflies, so it's going to be bright. It'll make things easier to find Pufferwhales, but capturing them, not so much," Coco said.

"Then, let's get started already!" Cream was already taking off her clothes to the point that she will become half-naked.

"Eek! Cream-san!" Garry shouted with his face reddened, and other boys' face was also red. "What are you thinking?!"

"What? I was just changing to go for a swim. To capture the puffer whale, silly," she answered nonchalantly.

"That's not what I mean! Don't you have a swimsuit or something!?" Garry yelled at her.

A little bit later, the group dove into the seawater with each of their own nets. Luckily, Coco had an extra swimsuit for Cream to borrow, so she decided to use that instead of just go butt-naked. Garry looked around to see other kinds of amazing sea creatures.

'Woh! That's a Tuna Squid! It's a squid that tastes like tuna. It makes a really good tuna squid sandwich with Tomapotato and mayo lettuce,' Garry thought to himself as he swam around.

He noticed Toriko and Cream getting distracted to different sea creatures swimming pass by them. That was when a huge shadow hovered over them. They turned to see a giant Pufferwhale in front of them. They gasped, almost losing their breath, but soon realized that it wasn't a giant puffer whale, but rather a school of puffer whales formed into a one, huge group that it looked like a single giant creature. The school started to separate.

'Now's our chance!' Cream thought to herself, reaching out for one near her.

'Wait, Cream-san, I don't think that's a good...' Before she heard Garry's warning, she barely touched it before it suddenly turned purple.

'Oh crap! It turned poisonous! What the hell?!' She was surprised.

'Cream-san!' Garry swam over to her. 'Puffer whales are delicate creatures. If you scare them, they will turn poisonous.'

Coco swarmed up to them, trying to tell them to watch him on how to capture a puffer whale properly. Everybody seemed to understand, so they backed away and just watched Coco do it.

'Erase Life.' Coco thought to himself as he erased his presence. The four members were surprised to see what just had happened. They thought for a moment that Coco just disappeared, but what he did was just making his presence gone, so that the puffer whales won't notice him at all. He pulled out a knocking gun, but it wasn't like an ordinary knocking gun. It was a specialized knocking gun. The poisonous Bishoku-ya looked around at the Pufferwhales before he chose one that looked worthy.

He inserted the knocking gun close to the one in front of him gently and without letting it know its presence.

"Knocking!" Coco thought to himself as he shot the knocking gun. The puffer whale started to float up, indicating that the knocking was successful.

'Wow! He just knocked one out successfully without making it notice him!' Garry thought to himself, surprised and impressed.

Garry noticed Cream was swimming up to another puffer whale. Like Coco, she made herself disappear by hiding her presence. She went up to the puffer whale, and instead of knocking gun, she used her own finger to knock it out.

'Knocking!' She knocked out her puffer whale successfully.

'WOW! Cream-san actually did it, without using a special knocking gun! She just used her own finger!' Garry thought to himself with wide eyes.

An hour later, they stopped swimming and caught a good amount of puffer whales. They gathered and place all the puffer whales they caught on the mat.

"Wow! Look at all these bounties!" Garry said.

"We sure caught a lot," Komatsu commented.

"Now, this is where the real challenge begins," Coco said. "The market value for one Puffer Whale is about 100 million, but if we completely take out its poison sac, the market value jumps up to 500 million. However, if it turns poisonous, it becomes worthless."

"Yikes! That's very high. How do we remove the poison sac without breaking it then?" Garry asked nervously.

"Don't worry. We just have to be careful. I will do it," Coco stated as he had his knife with him.

He began cutting the belly, but soon it turned into a dark purple.

"It turned purple!" Cream exclaimed.

"This is not good. My hands are too shaky for this job," Coco said as he wiped the sweat off. "Komatsu-kun, will you handle the preparation instead of me?"

Komatsu looked surprised at Coco. "M-Me?!"

"My grip is weak now. Probably from the fatigue. Just one millimeter off, and I messed up," Coco explained. "I will explain how you can do it while you do it. You're a professional chef, after all, right? Have confidence"

Komatsu looked at him and gave a reassuring, yet determined look. "OK, I will do it! Preparing a puffer whale is like a dream of mine! I will accept the challenge!" He agreed.

He changed to his chef uniform and got his knife out ready. Everyone watched him as Coco began the explanation of preparation. Garry especially looked at Komatsu's knives.

'Amazing! Komatsu-san's knives look shiny and very sharp. My teacher always said in classes. If you can read the sharpness and cleanliness of the chef's knives, then you know how well prepared they are and how skillful they are, too,' Garry thought to himself.

"Beneath the Puffer Whale's air bladder is its poison sac. First, make a 10 cm cut with the knife, starting from the base of the tail fin as if you were filleting a fish. But, if you make a slightly more than 10 cm, you break the poison sac and the meat turns to poison," Coco explained.

"OK," Komatsu nodded as he slowly started from the tail fin and cut it perfectly.

'Wow! He just cut exactly at 10 cm! Komatsu-san is really a professional chef!' Garry gasped as he thought to himself.

"Good. Next, make a cut from the gills to the bone of the lower jaw," Coco said. "Remember. Take it slowly."

"Right," Komatsu nodded as he made another perfect cut, but missed it with one millimeter too much and the Puffer Whale turned poisonous.

"Ah!" Komatsu gasped.

"Uuuh! Close!" Cream cried.

Komatsu continued on trying and trying and trying again. It came down to the one last Puffer Whale.

'Only one last Puffer Whale left. If Komatsu-san fails this, then all of our hard work to get here will be nothing! …. No, I just have to believe in Komatsu-san! There is no way we can fail here!' Garry thought.

That was then they could see the poison sac inside the Puffer Whale's body.

"Look! I see the poison sac!" Garry stated.

"Good job, Komatsu-kun, but we're not done yet. The last step is removing the membrane around the poison sac and slowly scoop it out," Coco said.

Everyone watched. Their hearts were beeping so strongly as they anxiously watched Komatsu removed the membrane and then scooped out the poison sac. That was when the Puffer Whale shined into a gold. The first seconds they were quiet, but the silence was broke when Toriko spoke up first.

"All right! It's a success!" Toriko cheered.

"The poison sac is removed successfully!" Cream praised.

"All right!" Everyone cheered.

"I am so glad! I actually did it!" Komatsu cried in tears of joy.

"I'm happy for you, Komatsu! I'm actually glad that I bought you here on this journey!" Toriko stated proudly.

"Thank you so much!" Komatsu responded happily while still crying.

"That was an impressive skill of preparation, Chef Komatsu!" Garry said.

"Huh? Chef?" Komatsu looked at him with a confused look.

"Oh, sorry. I know that we just met and all, but you are Chef, after all. So it is proper for me to refer you as Chef…. if that is OK with you," Garry explained sheepishly.

Komatsu smiled and said, "That's fine. Thank you, Garry-kun!"

"So, what are we all standing here for? Let's eat it!" Cream exclaimed.

In a few minutes, Komatsu made the Puffer Whale into sashimi on a nice leaf and spicy wasabi on the side.

"We give thanks to all the bounties in the world," Toriko began.

"Itadakimasu!" Everyone announced.

"Now then, time to try this sashimi!" Toriko used his chopsticks to grab a lot of sashimi at the same time.

"Toriko-san, you're taking it too much!" Komatsu-san scolded him, but the blue-haired man didn't pay attention as he ate it with one bite.

"Cream-san, that's a bit too much, too!" Garry yelled as Cream also took a huge chunk of the sashimi and ate it.

"Mmmmm! This Puffer Whale sashimi is so sweet and fatty! It's delicious!" Cream thought to herself as she chewed on it when suddenly her entire body got a shock from it. "What's this?! The more I chew on it, the taste keeps coming on and on! My jaw starts getting hurt, but I don't care! It's delicious!"

She swallowed it and her body got shocked again.

"What's this?! My body! All the fatigue I gained is gone in an instant! This Puffer Whale is must be like a nutrient supplement, but I never that it is this effective!" She commented.

"Toriko-san, I finished the hot sake with Puffer Whale fins and even made a soup for it, too!" Komatsu announced as he presented the sake and the bowl of soup for everyone each.

Cream and Garry took the soup instead of the sake since they weren't old enough to drink sake.

"Mmm," Cream sniffed the soup's aroma. "This smell makes me feel wonderful. Now for the tasting."

She took her spoon and drank it. Her eyes opened widely.

"This soup….so delicious! Even this soup tastes fatty, but with the added slices of vegetables and a few raw meats in the soup, it makes the taste even tastier! I feel like I'm living in a dream!" Cream commented to herself.

"This sake tastes good, too!" Toriko enjoyed himself. "What do you think, Komatsu?"

"It's so delicious! I've never tasted it an ingredient like this before in my entire life!" Komatsu cried in joy again.

'Amazing! Just wow! Chef Komatsu's dishes are just…. just…wow! I still have a lot to learn! When I graduate, I hope I can learn more from Chef Komatsu if I get a job at the Gourmet Hotel,' Garry thought to himself.

They finished all the Puffer Whale dishes.

"Gochisosamadesu," they finished.

"So, what are we going to do with the poisonous Puffer Whales?" Garry asked.

"Those will be used for research by the IGO," Coco said. "You guys can donate those to them."

"Well, now that we are stuffed and enjoyed ourselves, let's get out of here and go home," Toriko said.

"I want some dessert now," Cream stated.

"Yeah, me too!" Toriko said as he started drooling.

"You two are still hungry…" Komatsu sighed.

'How long has it been since I enjoyed doing this? Maybe I should go back to Gourmet Hunter business…' Coco thought to himself as he grinned to himself.

"Huh?" Garry looked over to the water as something splashed out from it. "What is that thing over there?"

He pointed to the strange black creature with a beak for a face. Suddenly, Toriko, Coco, and Cream looked serious and frightened, alerted by the strange creature's presence as the being turned its attention to them.

"Garry, stand back!" Cream shouted.

"Huh? What do you mean?" He asked.

"Just stand back, Garry!" She yelled almost angrily at him, which surprised him.

Coco roared as his body turned into a dark purple. Toriko roared as he increased his muscle. Cream roared, too as both her fists and arms burned in a fire while the sandy ground where she was standing on froze into ice.

The being turned away and scratched its head before it walked away. The three Gourmet Hunters stayed on guard until the strange being disappeared into the darkness of the cave.

"Wh—What was that thing?" Komatsu asked.

"I am not sure, but whatever it was, it was here for the Puffer Whales, but it came from the beach water," Cream said.

"Which means it must have come through the 1000 feet deep in the water. What kind of living thing can survive that deep?" Toriko asked.

"It's not a living thing," Coco said as if he was answering to Toriko's question.

"What?" Toriko turned over his shoulder to look at Coco.

"That's not a living thing!" Coco stated.

Back at the surface, the same strange being crashed through the boulders and rocks that blocked the exit of the cave. Tina, the newscaster from the Gourmet News, surprised to see the being as it stopped in front of her before it continued moving on with its net bag of Puffer Whales.

* * *

**Hello guys!**

**I am just on the roll with update for my new Toriko OC story. I should really work on my other stories...**

**Anyway, the Puffer Whale arc ends and we got a revelation of another new OC, Madam Sherry! I have a feeling that this won't be the last time we'll see her. **

**Next chapter will show the start of the Regal Mammoth Arc, with the birth of Toriko's future pet, Terry Cloth the Battle Wolf, but there will also be more OCs, including a villain from Gourmet Corp who Cream will face in future battles! **

**Until next time, have a nice day! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Welcome to Gourmet Garden, and Welcome the new Battle Wolf!**

* * *

_Someone once said. _

_There is a cute hedgehog that grows delicious, juicy, french fries on its back instead of normal quills. These quills grow back faster than normal and it taste like a greater quality than bacon or smoked ham, and it makes a perfect pet for children. Fryhog._

_Somewhere on an island, there is a famous volcano that looked like a large cake with a card chocolate that gushes the hottest and most delectable chocolate. Mt. Fudgie. _

_The world is in the great Gourmet Age! The age where people quests for more, yet unknown delicacy! _

* * *

Last time in the adventure, Cream and Garry joined with Toriko, Coco, and Komatsu to find and capture the majestic and rare Puffer Whales. Komatsu and Garry got separated from the three Bishoku-ya, but saved by a friendly passerby and then reunited with them later. They managed to reach the cavern lagoon, where the puffer whales lay their eggs. Komatsu removed the poison sac from the last puffer whale they captured successfully, turning it into a golden color. After eating the puffer whales as sashimi, they encountered a mysterious strange being, which made the three Gourmet Hunters on their toe. After the strange creature left them, they went straight to get out of the cavern.

"Look, guys! There's the exit!" Garry pointed to the light.

As they got out of the cavern, they stopped to see a horrific scene. There were some men lying on the ground, motionless as if they were attacked by something.

"Wh...What happened here?!" Komatsu exclaimed.

"These guys… They're bounty hunters. They were waiting here to ambush some Gourmet Hunters who caught the puffer whales," Toriko explained.

"They must have attacked by that strange being we saw at the lagoon," Coco stated as he could briefly see a shadow of death over one of the bodies, but quickly disappeared.

"Hey, it's Tina-san!" Komatsu pointed. "Tina-san!"

The newscaster was staring in space as if she saw something frightening, but she soon snapped out of her thought and saw Komatsu and the group.

"Komatsu-kun?" Tina-san said as she looked towards at him and the rest of the group. "Ah! You guys are back alive!"

"Tina-san, I thought you were going with us to see the Puffer Whales," Garry said.

"See Garry, I told you this lady will be fine," Cream said as she smiled.

"Well...Funny about that..." Tina looked a bit annoyed when mentioned about the puffer whales.

"By the way, what happened here if I may ask?" Coco asked.

"Oh! Well, there was this strange black being that burst out of the cavern entrance that was blocked by some boulders! It was a heaping helping of a surprise when it did! Then, that thing just appeared right in front of us, looking down on us before it just walked away! Kuruppo and I thought we were goners or something!" Tina explained.

"Kuruppo." Her pet carrier balloon pigeon nodded.

"You met that strange thing? We saw it back at the cavern lagoon!" Garry stated.

'I see. So it was that being's fault for doing this to the bounty hunters. I just hope that we don't see it again very soon...' Coco thought to himself.

Just then, something flew over them. They looked up to the sky to see a giant crow flew down and landed near them as a helicopter also came, too.

"Kiss, you came to pick me up?" Coco asked as he walked towards his pet.

"Emperor Crow?! This is the first time I've ever seen it!" Tina gasped with a surprised expression.

"Kuruppo!" Her pet greeted to the crow, which responded to greet back.

"Hoh, Emperor Crow I see. I thought these things were extinct, but I guess at least one is still around," Cream remarked.

"Sorry, everyone, but I must leave now," Coco said before he turned to Komatsu. "Komatsu-kun, it was an honor to meet you."

"Um, thank you for everything, Coco-san! I learned a lot from you," Komatsu said.

"I want to say thank you, too, Coco-san," Garry added.

"I hope to see you all again soon, which may not be far in the future," Coco said.

"See you later again, Coco!" Toriko stated as he smirked at his fellow king.

Coco smiled lightly at him before he flew away on his pet.

"Toriko-san, Chef Komatsu-san." A tall man with black sunglasses approached them. "IGO requested you both to come to Biotope #1."

"Biotope #1?! That's like the largest biotope owned by IGO in the world!" Garry exclaimed.

"Well, I think this is when we have to leave. Let's go home, Garry," Cream said.

"Actually. You two are also requested to come as well," the man with the sunglasses stopped them.

"Huh?' The two looked in confusion at the man. Soon, all four of them rode together on the helicopter to Biotope #1, also known as "Gourmet Garden". Cream and Garry learned that the man's name is Johannes, an agent working for IGO.

_\- Toriko -_

Meanwhile, in another place, a group of men gathered around a circular table with monitors attached on and above the table. One of them was the Director, Uumen Umeda, who took a sip from his cup of tea before he adjusted his glasses.

"So, they finally began their move…. The Gourmet Corp," he said before another man started reading off of a paper.

"Multiple ingredients from three different biotopes; Land Moray Eel and Burger Shellfish from Biotope #4, Crimson Scorpion from Biotope #5, and the Rainbow Fruit from Biotope #8, all disappeared. Particularity, the eighth biotope's damage is much severe than the rest. The Troll Kings that make a nest around the Rainbow Fruit are all, but eliminated," explained the man.

"According to one of our agents," another man said as he stood up from his chair. "He confiscated a camera and laptop nearby the entrance, and we managed to recover the content of the hard disk drive, containing the recorded footage. This is what we found.

The monitor showed the same strange humanoid being with a beak for its face.

"A new GT Robot model?!" Director gasped.

"Yes, as we are afraid so. We confirmed that it is indeed a new model of the GT Robot," the man revealed.

"This is not good! This may be the most terrifying state of things ever happened to the history of Gourmet Age! We have no choice, but to assemble the Four Heavenly Kings to fight against the Gourmet Corp!" Director Umeda declared.

"All four of them, sir? Including Zebra, who is imprisoned at the Gourmet Prison?" One of the men asked.

"We have no other choice, Director Gras. We need all four of the Heavenly Kings' power to counter against the Gourmet Corp," he said.

"Director Umeda, we already contacted one of the kings to protect the most important ingredient at Biotope #1," said another man.

"Oh? Who is that?" He asked.

"Toriko, sir, and also, one other interesting note is that another Gourmet Hunter is also coming along with him," he stated.

"And who is it? Coco, Suni?" He guessed.

"No, sir. It is the rumored Gourmet Hunter who's power is equal to the Four Heavenly Kings," he revealed, surprising everyone in the room.

_\- Toriko -_

The helicopter finally landed. The group quickly got off from it as they started heading inside the huge facility.

"Wow! I can't believe that we are here," Garry said.

"I wonder what kind of delicious foods are here," Cream said as she drooled a bit.

"Cream-san, you're drooling again," Garry notified her.

"Yo! Is the Chief here?" Toriko asked the guards that greeted them.

"Yes, sir! He's eager to see you and furthermore, his stomach is empty," the guards said in unison.

"Why?" Toriko muttered to himself as he waited for others.

"Is this the entrance to the island?" Komatsu asked, looking over to Johannes.

"This isn't exactly the entrance to the island, at least for normal people without prior authorization. This entrance is for the research facility. The other entrance is for sightseeing. Generally, only one percent of the island is for sightseeing," he explained as they headed inside the facility.

"The facility is big, so try not to get lost, Komatsu," Toriko said as they hopped onto the very long escalator going up. The escalator continued moving up until they reached a long glass-window hallway, which allowed them to see the factory part of the facility.

"Wow! There are a lot of ingredients here that I've never seen before!" Komatsu exclaimed.

"Me, too! I don't recognize any of it from my classes at school," Garry pointed out.

"Biotope #1, also known as Gourmet Garden, is vast and selective breeding is done here. Some of the rarest and the extinct ingredients are being made and revived here at this garden's factory," Johannes explained as they reached at the end of the hallway, which only led to the elevator's door.

"Before you all press on, you all must be sterilized in our shower room," Johannes stated as he showed the door to the shower room.

"Makes sense. No germ from the outside world can be allowed to be in here," Cream said as she began stripping off.

"Ah!" Garry gasped as everyone's face turned red. "Cream-san, don't just take off your clothes without a warning! Remember back at the cavern lagoon!"

"Geez, what's the deal, Garry?" She said with her cheeks puffed, almost like a puffer whale's face.

After a total of 20 minutes of sterilization, everyone was back in their clothes and got on the elevator.

"Chief Mansom is waiting at the floor B60. I have other business to attend, so please be safe and enjoy your stay," Johannes said before the elevator's door closed.

"What did he mean by be safe?" Garry asked, looking worried.

"Meh. Who knows," Cream shrugged. "Probably nothing too much of big deal."

"You all better be prepared." Everyone looked over at Toriko. "Once the door opens, be prepare for anything that comes out to you."

"Toriko-san, what are you talking about?" Komatsu asked as the elevator's chime rang at the designated floor, opening the door.

When it opened, a giant octopus's face jumped at them, scarring Komatsu and Garry. Luckily, it was trapped inside a case of glass.

"What is this place? And what kinds of animals are these guys?" Komatsu asked as they exited out of the elevator and walked straight forward, with Toriko in the lead.

"These animals are clones from extinct species or creatures with mixed DNA from other creatures. None of them exist in the outside world except here. Due to the ethical standpoint, they're used in a top secret research project. They're called 'Chain Animals'," Toriko explained.

"Not bad," Cream said as she looked around at each creature while they walked by.

'This is probably the scariest place I've ever been in my life! Much scarier than the time when my brother forced me to go through the haunted mansion when I was little!' Garry thought to himself, sweating in fear.

"Don't worry, though. These guys are put in a glass cage made of acrylic material," Toriko reassured. "It's strong as iron, so they won't get out so easily."

"That's a relief," Komatsu said as he looked over to one creature that was a giant crab with muscle. "This acrylic glass cage looks so transparent that it doesn't even look like it's there."

Toriko, Cream, and Garry looked at Komatsu with a bit of neutral facial expression.

"No, actually. That one is out of its cage," Cream pointed out.

"Wait...What?" Komatsu said as he turned back over to the muscle lobster. It roared at him, scaring him and causing the workers to panic.

"The Muscle Crab! It escaped from its cage!" One of the workers shouted.

"Eeeeek!" Komatsu shrieked as the creature goes for a chop of his head with its pincer. Toriko and Cream, who were in their fighting stance, were about to jump in to save Komatsu but was interrupted by a powerful presence behind them.

"Enough!" The creature noticed and got scared, crawling back into its cage as the staff closed it behind.

"The chain animal has been calmed down and put back where it belongs,' said a bold man. This man was Chief Mansam, one of the top leaders in the IGO as Number 3.

"Look time no see, Chief Mansam." Toriko turned over to the man himself. "Wish you became little more sympathetic to the animals, though."

The chief simply laughed out loud as he sipped the booze he had in his hand, greeting Toriko with his hand.

"Welcome, Toriko or should I say, welcome back!" He greeted. "And I see you bought some friends with you."

"Yeah. This is Komatsu, a Chef from Gourmet Hotel," Toriko introduced the chief to his future partner.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir! My name is Komatsu!" Komatsu introduced hesitantly. He was nervous to stand in front of one of the top leaders in the IGO.

"And this here is Garry and Cream. She is Gourmet Hunter," Toriko said.

"Hoh. A young, cute Gourmet Hunter and kid," Chief Mansam said.

"I am not a kid! Why does everyone call me that?" Garry yelled.

"Because you are short and look younger than you should," Cream answered teasingly, earning her a saddened, yet frustrated face from Garry.

'So this girl… Her name is Cream…." Chief Mansam thought to himself.

"So, you bought us here to hunt down the Regal Mammoth, right, but that isn't the only reason," Toriko said.

The chief simply laughed out loud again before they heard a loud cheering behind the door from them.

"Oh! It seems like things are rifling up! Come you four. Let me show you to the Coliseum," chief suggested as they followed the drunk, bald old man, Mansam.

"What's that? Did you call me handsome?" He asked the narrator directly.

"No, he didn't," the four of them said in unison.

_\- Toriko -_

About almost an hour earlier, the leaders of the world all arrived and gathered at the Gourmet Garden. They were all here to see the main event in the Coliseum, the great battle between two ancient creatures.

"Man, there sure are a lot of political and rich figures here. Though I wouldn't blame them for coming here and neither am I," said a woman.

Currently, she was disguised as a guest. She was currently wearing white clothing wrapped around most of her face except for her eyes area, which she wore glasses over them. She was also hiding a camera under her clothes. Her skin was tanned color and her black hair revealed out a little bit under the wrapping.

"Can't wait to see what kind of pictures I take here and uncover the real truth behind this!" She whispered to herself.

_\- Toriko -_

Back in present time, Toriko, Cream, Garry, and Komatsu entered through the door as loud cheers of people were heard behind from it. They entered what appeared to be a coliseum.

"What is this place?" Garry asked as he saw a lot of people cheering on.

"The Gourmet Coliseum…An area with the purpose of measuring wild beasts and their capture level. However, the real purpose of the arena is for the rich and politicians to waste their money on betting," Toriko admitted.

"Bahahaha!" Chief Mansam laughed. "Some people may see that way, but the money part is true. Actually, all the money that the rich and powerful waste on the betting goes to a donation for poor country members of IGO. You can say it's like a charity, a win and win for everyone."

"This is quite….extraordinary," Komatsu remarked.

"I really don't like creatures fighting against each other, but if the money is going to someplace or someone who needs it, then it is definitely a good thing," Cream said.

Suddenly, the crowd went wild, throwing money around. They looked from the crowd to the arena to see that the Troll Kong was the winner.

"Looks like the real match is about to begin," Toriko stated as he watched the excited crowd. "These people don't really care to what happened to these animals. They just love spending their money on the fight despite the animals getting hurt and forced to fight."

"Ladies and gentlemen! The match you've all been waiting for is about to begin!" The MC announced. The group looked back down to the arena as some gates started to open. "Coming from the first gate, from the northern continent, the rampage! Elephantsaurus!" A green creature that looked like an elephant stomped out from the gate. However, strangely, the real head was on the nose.

"From the second gate, the Amphibious devil from Ice Hell! Gauchi!" The announcer yelled as the crowd got more excited. The creature came out, which looked like a walrus with striped and longer tusks, but much bigger than a normal walrus.

Three more gates opened up, releasing the creature inside from each. The first one was the leader of the Troll Kong, Silverback, which was much hairier and white Troll Kong. The second one was a giant, orange bird with three heads called Gerold.

"And now, the main star of the show here comes the Legendary beast itself who has the blood of the king! The one and only, Battle Wolf!" The announcer yelled, getting the crowd even more excited.

Out of the fifth gate, a giant white wolf walked out slowly. The other creatures roared at the giant wolf, but not that they wanted to pick a fight with it, rather they were scared of it.

"No way…." Toriko stood up from his chair.

"Battle Wolf?! I thought it was extinct!" Cream exclaimed, jumping out from her seat. "The Legendary Wolf from the Death Gore Tragedy! It's real!"

"Death Gore Tragedy? What is that?" Garry asked.

Cream looked at Garry with a surprised look. "What?! You don't know the story of the Death Gore Tragedy?" she gasped.

"S-Sorry, but I'm not good with history," Garry admitted as he scratched behind his head.

"Me, too," Komatsu admitted.

"Death Gore Tragedy..." Chief Mansam began telling the tale. "In the ancient time, a horrible, super giant devil that devours all plants, Devil Gores were born. It had a grotesque appearance and was 50 meters tall, weighing 200 tons. It had an unspeakable appetite. Wherever it goes, it would devour the forest of an entire continent. It was basically an announcement of the age of extinction. Once they ate every bit of green on the continent, they migrated. They crossed the sea until they reached to the world's largest continent covered with overgrown forest. However, none of the Death Gore did get one bite or taste of the forest in that continent because they were hunted down to extinction by one creature. And that creature was Battle Wolf, who was the ruler of the continent!"

"Whoa! That is so amazing!" Garry impressed. "Then again, why is this Battle Wolf still alive?"

"We managed to discover its fossil in the location of the Death Gore Tragedy and extracted a DNA from it. The one you see in front of you all right now is a clone," Chief Mansam explained as he turned over to look down at the Battle Wolf. "Body length: 18 meters. Body weight: 11 tons. There are many mysteries surrounding the Battle Wolf, but one thing we all know is that it stopped the Death Gore, which makes it the legendary beast among legends and the true King of Beasts."

The two Gourmet Hunters were absolutely amazed at the sight of the beast.

"Battle Wolf?! Here? Of all places! This is a helping heaping of the scoop!" A familiar woman ran towards to the end of the last row of seats, near where Komatsu and others were.

"Tina-san?" Komatsu noticed her. "Hey, Tina-san!"

"What is it?! Can't you see I am busy here?" Tina turned around with the camera she had in her hand. "Komatsu-kun?!"

Then, she noticed Chief Mansam looking at her suspiciously as she quickly hid the camera, looking a bit nervous.

"Hah, hah, hah. This is...not what you think it is," she laughed nervously.

The security came over to stop Tina, but Chief Mansam let her go and allowed her to join with them to watch the match.

"Well, if you ask me, this won't be much of a fight. Look at them!" She pointed to the other creatures who were backing away from the legendary wolf.

"Hmph….Rin!" The chief said as he talked through a communication device in his hand. "Rin, can you hear me? Please send more battle fragrance!"

"Shut up, Baldy!" A young woman with a black hair yelled back at the end.

"What was that? Did you call me handsome?" Mansam asked.

"I didn't say that! Geez..." The woman rolled her eyes. "Anyway, this is not good, Chief! The fragrance machine, it's broken! I'm trying to fix it, but it's not going so well! At this rate, it would send out too much fragrance and the creatures will go mad!"

"What?! How could this be? You're supposed to be a beast tamer!" Mansam complained.

"I could do it in person with my fragrance shooters, but nope! You said that it's best to use this stupid machine! Stupid machine!" She complained.

"Did you call me handsome just now?" Chief asked.

"NO, I didn't!" She slammed on the machine, causing it to malfunction even more as it shot out more fragrance in the area.

"Oh no! This is bad!" Rin exclaimed.

Inside the area, a pink mist-like gas came out everywhere. It covered the entire arena, making the creatures more excited than before. They all launched towards the Battle Wolf, each biting down on it.

"Hmmm…." Chief Mansam looked up on the board. "It seems like the Battle Wolf is the most popular."

Toriko and Cream watched as they noticed something odd. It took a moment until they realized it.

"Hey, is Battle Wolf a female?" Cream asked.

"Huh? Well, yes it is. It is a female," Chief Mansam answered.

"Just as I thought," Toriko said before he turned over to Cream. "You realized it, too."

"Yeah," she nodded, seeing how they were inside the arena, knocking two of the creatures away from the wolf.

"2-hit Nail Punch!" Toriko yelled out as he punched Gauchi to the other side of the arena.

"Stove Punch!" Cream punched the three-headed bird to the opposite side of the arena.

"Hey, look!" One of the people in the crowd pointed. "Is that Toriko?"

"It is Toriko, one of the Four Heavenly Kings!" Yelled out the crowd. "What is he doing here?"

The crowd became even wilder as Toriko's name, with the unknown for Cream added in the leader-board for the betting.

"Toriko-san?!" "Cream-san?!" Komatsu, Garry, and even Tina jumped out from their seat.

"What the hell?! How did those two get into the arena?!" Chief Mansam asked as he quickly looked up with his eyes almost out of his socket and noticed two different holes on the glass wall.

"They broke through the 2 meters thick acrylic glass dome wall!" He stated surprisingly. "Toriko broke one, but the other hole is melted through the glass! Could've it been that young lady's doing?"

Within the crowd, a single woman in disguise held her camera, taking the pictures at the heat of the moment.

"No way! One of the four kings, Toriko is here! And Cream as well! I wonder why is she doing here," said the woman.

"It's been a long time since I stood here..." Toriko said with a smile.

"This is my first time here, but for some reasons, being here kind of gets me….excited and I don't think it is the effect of the fragrance," Cream commented with a grin.

The two Gourmet Hunters looked up at the Battle Wolf, which it looked down at them.

"Nice to meet you, Battle Wolf." Toriko first greeted at the beast. They showed no fear of the giant wolf before it growled at them.

"Relax, girl. We won't hurt you," Cream assured to it. "We know why you didn't dodge the creatures' attack. You were only trying to protect yourself or rather the pub you're giving birth to."

The creatures that the two punched away came back, ready to strike down on them.

"You're too noisy!" They both yelled out as they used intimidation. The Gauchi and the Gerold backed off along with other creatures in the arena, except for Battle Wolf, who panted heavily.

"Chief! Suspend the match! Tell Rin to turn off the fragrance!" Toriko yelled at the Chief, who used his communication device.

"Yo, Rin! Can't you stop the machine?" He asked.

"That's what I am trying to do, Egghead!" Rin yelled out at the end.

"See! You did call me handsome," Chief said.

"No, I didn't and it's not even close!" She yelled frustratingly.

Meanwhile, back in the arena, while Toriko was dealing with the other creatures, Cream walked over to the Battle Wolf, who collapsed to the ground and began to relax a bit.

"There, there. Everything will be alright. You can relax now while we deal with these guys, OK?" She said gently to the wolf. "You're a very lucky girl. A clone of animal normally doesn't give birth. Whether it's luck or miracle, this is a wonderful experience, and we will do whatever it takes to protect it. Leave everything to us."

Cream turned around to join Toriko and help deal with the creatures. The Gerold came back to fight her again as Cream's right fist burned into flame. She began to ran towards to the three-headed bird as it ran towards her, too. They collided into each other, with her fist against the creature's middle head. Eventually, they recoiled back at each other, but Cream stood back up and pushed forward as she punched at the bird multiple times with both her fists on fire.

"Stove! Stove! STOVE!" She yelled as she landed multiple punches at the creature's gut, leaving multiple burn marks on it.

The Elephantsaures charged at Toriko and Cream with a roar as the crowd cheered excitedly. Before the animal could get anywhere closer, the two Gourmet Hunters grabbed hold on both of its tusks. They looked at each other for a moment, thinking the exact same thing. They nodded each other and then began their plan. They threw the giant creature into the air, which was coming towards to where the crowd was sitting, including where Komatsu and others were.

"Aaaah! Cream-san! Toriko-san! Why are you throwing that thing at us?!" Garry screamed.

"We're gonna be squashed!" Tina screamed, too.

"Kuruppoooo!" Her pet pigeon also screamed.

"Bwahahaha! Fear not, everyone! This wall is made of strong acrylic glass. There is no way it can break," Chief Mansam laughed until he remembered the two holes that the two hunters made earlier and realized that Elphantsaures was being thrown not at the crowd, but at the two holes.

"Sorry, Chief! You'll need to close the Coliseum for a while!" Toriko said with a grin as he and Cream ran towards the Elephantsaures that they threw into the air.

"Wait! You two! STOP!" Chief Mansam yelled demanding, but it was too late. Toriko and Cream used their punch attack to hit the Elphantsaures at the glass wall, breaking it into several pieces. Despite how reckless it was, it created a pretty sparkling light, but that wasn't just it.

"Komatsu! Garry! Look!" Toriko called up to the young man and the young boy. The two looked over the two Gourmet Hunters as they pointed to the Battle Wolf and her just born pup.

"Welcome to the Gourmet Age..." Cream said kindly, watching the scene before her while Komatsu, Garry, and Tina stayed up the stands. They were surprised but overjoyed to see the new baby Battle Wolf tenderly caring by its mother.

"Oh my god! That Battle Wolf is a mother! This is just great!" The woman in disguise took her camera, taking a bunch of pictures. The rest of the crowd was trying to get out of the Coliseum, thinking that the beast was still going after them now that the glass dome was broken.

"Woah! I didn't expect that Battle Wolf is a girl," Garry said.

"This is just beautiful. And what a cute puppy," Komatsu commented.

"I want to get a closer look for the scoop!" Tina said as she jumped down from the stands.

"Huh? Tina-san!" Komatsu gasped and followed after her.

"Ah! Wait up, Chef Komatsu!" Garry tried to jump off, but failed and instead hit on the floor. He quickly got back up, running after the young man.

"I never would have thought that the clone will give childbirth in here of all places," Chief Mansam said as he smiled until he noticed an older gentleman with a turban still sitting in stands. He walked over to the man.

Back in the arena, Tina caught up near to see the Battle Wolf and her new pup. She took her video camera out, looking the pup being tenderly loved by his mother. However, as she watched, she began to put down her camera and decided not to take a video of them.

"Wait up, Tina-san!" Komatsu said as he stopped, following behind him was Garry.

"See that, Garry. Nothing is beautiful more than life," Cream said as they watched the pup together.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet, Mr. President Doham, from the Republic of Doto," Chief Mansam greeted as he stood in front of the gentleman. "I know that you must have travel far away to see our Coliseum, but as you can see, the situation got out of hand...unexpectedly. It is best to leave now if you would please. Let me show you the exit….hm!"

The gentleman staved right through his chest with its bare hand, but its hand wasn't human. It was metallic, like a robot.

Down in the arena, the rest of the group watched the mother wolf gave all her attention to her baby, but Toriko and Cream couldn't help but noticed how exhausted she was.

"For a clone, she must have used almost all of her energy to give birth to one pup," Toriko said.

That was when the sixth gate got broken down with Rin running out from it. That was when the familiar creature came out, screeching loudly.

"Eeek! It's the Demon Devil Python!" Garry pointed as he shrieked.

"Great. This guy again. Just came to ruin the mood, has it…." Cream muttered with a sigh when all of a sudden, the Devil Python grabbed all other creatures in the arena, except for the Battle Wolf and her pup.

"Rin! What did you do?" Toriko yelled at her.

"Toriko!" Rin ran towards over to him and hugged him unexpectedly. "I miss you so much! It's been a very long time since I last saw you!"

"Oi, Oi! This is not the time for a hug, Rin! I want to know about that Devil Python!" Toriko pointed as the said creature began devouring the other creatures and even threw the Silverback away with its hair.

Cream quickly noticed something else that needs the most attention. She looked up at the stands where Chief Mansam was as he was just stabbed by a gentleman who the chief thought it was President Durham.

"No way. That thing is here, too!" She yelled.

"What?" Garry said, looking confused. "What's here, Cream-san?" He soon realized it when he looked up the stands where Cream was looking at, too.

The gentleman revealed to the same humanoid creature with an anteater-like face, except this one's fur was a green color instead of black.

"Fry Punch!" Mansam punched the creature on both sides of the face with both his fist, but it didn't do much. It was far, but Cream could distinctively hear Mansam's conversation with the strange creature.

"Wow! You're much harder than you look. Must be because it is a new model," Mansam said as he smirked at the humanoid robot. "Tell me. Who are you? What is your operator? What is your objective?"

Suddenly, robot chuckled eerily. "Chief Mansam, you look delicious…." said the robot.

"Huh?" The Chief asked, looking confused. "You must be Bei!" Before he asked anything further, the GT robot suddenly opened its face in half and shot a laser out, which pierced through Mansam's neck, causing him to be thrown off from the stands and hit to the wall at the other side.

"Chief Mansam!" Garry shouted.

Toriko also looked before he turned back to see the Devil Python. "This guy got too excited! Rin, use the fragrance to calm it down!"

"Got it, Toriko!" She said rather in a cherry tone. She placed a fragrance glass into her gauntlet and pointed it at Devil Python. "Kick this! Endorphin Fragrance!"

She shot the fragrance, but it was the wrong fragrance, which made the giant snake even more excited.

"Oh crap! I shot it with Battle Fragrance by mistake!" She cursed.

"Nani?!" Toriko gasped.

The said creature turned its attention to the mother wolf and her pup. The said pup flinched as her mother growled and got back on her feet.

"Wait! Don't fight it! You're too tired from giving birth to your pup!" Cream warned.

The Devil Python retracted its four arms before stretching them out with impossible speed towards the Battle Wolf. Without even moving an inch, Battle Wolf bit off all four arms as if it looked like the arms just disappeared.

'She bit them off! What an incredible speed and power!' Toriko thought to himself as he and Cream watched the mother wolf disappear for a split second, appearing behind the giant snake. They soon realized that it was now missing a head and the body collapsed on its own.

'She just bit off the python's entire head! I couldn't even see her doing it!' Cream thought to herself with her mouth wide opened.

However, even for a short moment, the mother wolf looked too exhausted and seemed like she could barely stand. Her pup looked worried as it howled for her.

Toriko saw it and smiled at the pup. "Go ahead," he said to the pup. "She poured all the ounces of her life in trying to give birth to you. You're allowed to give as much love to her as possible. This is your last chance. Go to her."

The pup looked at Toriko for a moment until it turned and ran towards his mother. The mother wolf began walking towards to her pup. Everyone watched as the mother and pup was about to reunite, but Garry noticed something else. The robot was charging up its laser beam again, aiming at the Battle Wolf mother.

"Cream-san! That robot is going to shoot the mother!" Garry yelled.

"What?!" Cream shouted at Garry. She turned back to the mother and ran towards her as fast as possible, but the laser beam was too fast. It hit directly through the mother wolf, surprising everyone in the arena.

They watched in horror with the wolf pup as the mother wolf just got shot. However, the mother wolf didn't care as she continued walking slowly towards her pup, continuing giving her care to her newborn son.

"Tch! It won't die with just one shot. Figure. I will just shoot it again. This time with its puppy!" The GT robot charged up for another attack.

The blue haired Gourmet Hunter and the young Gourmet Hunter shoot with tremendous anger as if the lava of anger was erupting within themselves. The aura around them enveloped strongly as their appetite demon was going to appear. When all of a sudden, a blue smoke covered around everyone in the arena.

"What is this?" Tina asked.

"Endorphin Smoke," Rin said. "It is a smoke made from Endorphin, which calms the creature's nerve and pain down. I thought it would work on the mother wolf, but it seems like it's working more on her child." She pointed to the two wolves as the pup looked much calmer and even sleepier while he was continuously being licked and cared for by his mother wolf.

Soon, the two women, Chef Komatsu, young Garry, and the lady in disguise, who was still in the stands, sensed a strong aura from Toriko and Cream, whose had turned around to face the invader. Garry had never seen Cream so angry before, and now he will see how terrifying her power can be.

"Rin, Komatsu," Toriko said. "Take care of the mother wolf and her pup…."

"Um, Toriko-san?" Komatsu wanted to say something back but decided not to get involved this time.

"Garry, you stay back with everyone else and watch over the pup," Cream said, with face hidden under her hair.

"Cream-san..." He whispered as he could feel the angry aura emanating from her.

"Hey, Anteater!" Toriko yelled loud at the robot.

"Huh? Who?" The GT robot asked, playing around with them.

"We're talking to you, you bastard!" Cream shouted.

"Huh? Me? What do you two want?" The GT robot said.

"You know what's make me angry?" Toriko asked. "It's YOU!"

"Toriko…. You don't look delicious. In fact, you are probably taste gross!" GT Robot exclaimed as he laughed evilly. "Like that stupid Battle Wolf! Hah, hah, hah!"

"You…. bastard!" Cream tightened her fists as both of her hand burned in flames and her feet turned into frozen ice. "You won't get away with this!"

* * *

**Hello, everyone! Two new stories updated in the same week. **

**We have started the Regal Mammoth Arc (though the Regal Mammoth hasn't appeared yet)! Can Cream and Toriko avenge the Battle Wolf pup's dying mother? What will happen next?**

**I would like to give a shout-out to pokemonking0924 for the new narration at the beginning. If any of you guys want to put your own narration at the beginning of a new chapter, then please send me the idea through PM or review. Looking forward to it.**

**With all that said, I hope you all have a delicious day. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Cream and Toriko vs. GT Robot! The Race for Regal Mammoth Begins!**

* * *

_Someone once said:_

_Just below a clear, blue sea water, there grows seaweeds that produce the most delicious, salty sea chips. Chip Weed!_

_Somewhere at the wide-open sea, there is an island on the back of a turtle's shell that carries the most delicious varieties of fruits in the world. Fruit Tortuga!_

_The world is in the Gourmet Age. An age where people quests for more, yet unknown culinary delights! _

* * *

Last time, Cream and Garry joined with Toriko and Komatsu to Biotope #1, "Gourmet Garden", one of IGO's research facilities. There, the world's elite gathered to see the Coliseum, where the beasts fight against each other and make betting on them. Toriko, Cream, and others watched the main show as the Battle Wolf was the star. Surprisingly, Toriko and Cream recognized that Battle Wolf was pregnant, so they jumped in to protect her as she gave a birth to her new pup. However, happy moment didn't last too long when the GT Robot shot a fatal attack at the mother wolf, causing Toriko and Cream into a frenzy.

"You…. bastard!" Cream tightened her fists as both of her hand burned in flames and her feet turned into frozen ice. "You won't get away with this!"

"Who the hell are you, little girl? I don't recognize you, but you look atrocious. Like Toriko here! I'll kill you, too!" The operator stated as the green robot was going to fire another laser beam.

However, Toriko punched the robot back into a different area of the stands.

"This time won't be capture…. It's extermination!" Toriko stated angrily, staring back at the robot with a cold look as he cracked his knuckles while Cream got her feet ready by tapping them on the ground.

There was a few second of silence before three of them launched themselves at each other. Toriko punched the robot in the head, but the robot dodged it quickly and strike back with its punch. However, Cream protected Toriko with her foot, which partially froze the robot's fist and then she kicked it away in its face.

Toriko looked surprised, but also thought that was impressive. Cream though felt a bit in pain, expressing it on her face a little bit as some blood dripped from her leg.

"Are you okay?" Toriko asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she shrugged it off. "But, that thing! It's harder than it looks. It's not made of regular metal."

"Right," he nodded. "While fighting it, I smelled a bit of carbon from it. Also, when I punched it, it was hard like a titanium. He or rather the robot's body is made of titanium alloy with carbon fiber. It won't be easy to damage it with strikes."

"How annoying you two are," the operator remarked as he got into position to attack. "Peeler Shot!"

Before the two knew, a small piece of their skin was cut off, surprising them.

"Peeler Shot!" The operator called out as he unleashed more attacks relentlessly on the two Gourmet Hunters.

"What the?!" Cream gasped as she and Toriko protected themselves with their arms out. However, even with that, they were still getting cut by the robot's attacks.

"How the hell are we supposed to counter this?! I need to get close for my attack to work!" Cream said.

"We need to find its weak spot!" Toriko stated before he lunged himself forward while the robot still attacked.

"Wait, Toriko!" She called out to him, but it was too late.

"Knife!" Toriko attacked the robot with his knife attack. It created a dent on the robot's body, but soon recovered it quickly. "What?!" he gasped.

"Human Grater!" The operator called out as he relentlessly used its hands, now with a sharp claw to slash and cut on Toriko.

"Grrrrr!" Toriko took the beating.

"Toriko!" Cream said as she ran toward them. "Stove!"

The operator soon noticed, but jumped away to dodge it. Cream reacted to it, and then gave it an uppercut punch instead. Her attack strike straight into its stomach if the robot has a stomach. However, it didn't do damage and there was no burn mark on it.

"What?! But how is that possible?" She asked.

"Kyahahahah!" The operator laughed. "Fools! This new GT model resist anything! It can survive in the hottest and coldest environment, or any place where human cannot survive! None of your technique will work on this robot!"

Meanwhile, Komatsu and Garry checked over Chief Mansam to see if he was alright.

"Chief Mansam, are you alright?" Komatsu asked as he and Garry ran over to him.

"Hmm?" Chief Mansam soon got back up, looking fine as usual, which surprised both Komatsu and Garry.

"Are you okay, sir? Ah! You have two holes on your body! Your chest and neck!" Garry screamed.

"Huh? Bwahahahah!" Chief Mansam noticed as he laughed about it. Before long, he took a small bottle for what it appeared to a small whisky bottle. To the young gentleman's surprise, he poured some of the whiskey on the two holes and the two holes soon regenerated back to the normal flesh.

"What the?! Wh-What is your body exactly made of, Chief Mansam?" Komatsu asked.

"Not worry about me, boys. Thanks to the Gourmet Cells," Chief Mansam said as he smiled.

"Gourmet Cells?" Garry thought aloud.

"However, I should be worried more about the mother wolf than myself," he stated as the three looked at the mother, who was nurturing the wolf pup.

"She's giving every love to her puppy even with her dying breath. What a true mother she is," Chief Mansam said. "As much as I want to punish the one who's responsible for this, it looks like Toriko and that young lady, Cream are taking care of it. The anger caused their Gourmet Cells to invigorate."

"What's a Gourmet Cell, sir?" Garry asked.

Before Chief Mansam got a chance to explain, they got distracted with Toriko and Cream's fight against the GT Robot.

"5 Hit Nail Punch!" Toriko punched right into the robot's chest, but it didn't do much as he expected, which was a shame. It did send it flying back into some rubble, but it quickly got back up, looking unharmed.

"Grrr! That's my third 5-Hit Nail Punch. I can't use my left arm for a while," Toriko said as he looked in pain, holding on his right arm.

"Peeler Shot!" The operator called out as he unleashed more attacks at Toriko specifically. Toriko blocked it, but stuck in the storm of peeler shots, cutting pieces of skin all over his body and clothes.

"Hey, you stupid robot! Don't hurt my friend!" Cream yelled at it as she was ready with a burning fist for it. "Taste my strongest attack! 500 degree Fahrenheit Stove Punch!"

Her right fist turned into a fireball that was twice the size of her hand. The robot stopped attacking on Toriko and turned to look at Cream, who was already in front of it.

"What?" The robot said before it got punched right into its gust. It sent it flying back again in the rubble, but when it hit the rubble, it caused a combustion that led to explosion.

"Waaaaaahhh!" Everyone covered their eyes from the light of the explosion.

Cream's fist cooled down as the fire dimmed around it. There was a moment of silence, but then they noticed that the robot was still undamaged as it was still standing on its two feet.

"Kyahahahahah!" It laughed.

"No way!" Cream gritted.

"Foolish girl! Didn't I tell you so? This new model can withstand any temperature, from the hottest to the coldest! Your lame Stove attack won't have any effect on me!" The operator said. "How about you just die already!"

The operator opened its mouth and then fired its laser beam. Cream dodged it barely as she only got a slight born over her shoulder. That was when Toriko thought of an idea.

"Hey, you!" He called out to the robot, catching its attention. "Are you the one really controlling that? Could it that be the best of your ability?"

"Huh? What do you know, Toriko? I am strong in this robot!" The operator exclaimed.

"Oh, really? Then, I guess that makes you a coward, relying on a robot to do a man's job to kill me. No matter what you do with that robot, I would die from old age than from the robot. Your attacks are just not that strong to take me down when you are using the robot."

"SHUT UP! I will show you what this GT robot can do!" The operator shouted angrily as it opened its head and charged up its laser beam.

"Now!" Toriko lunged himself at the robot and before the beam could fire, Toriko prepared his fork, only turning into an ice pick.

"One Point Concentration 5-Hit Ice Pick!" Toriko yelled as his attack hit into the split-head, breaking the contraption within the robot which caused an explosion.

The blue-haired Gourment Hunter quickly shielded himself from the smoke and once it had cleared away, the GT robot's head was missing.

"Alright! He destroyed that trash!" Cream cheered.

"Toriko-san!" Komatsu said, looking proud at him.

"Hey, you can still hear me, right? Shut down the operation and tell to your boss about what happens. This fight can continued after you come to me, face-to-face. Then, we will have a definitive conclusion!" Toriko said.

"Definitive conclusion? This IS the conclusion!" The GT robot operator said as it ran towards Toriko, which surprsied him even without its head.

"It's going to self-destruct itself!" Chief Mansam shouted. "FIRE!"

At that moment, several laser guns fired lasers at the GT Robot, causing another big explosion. It Toriko, Cream, and others shielded their eyes again from the explosion. The GT Robot was destroyed, but a small part came out from it, which looked like a bug.

"What is that thing?!" Komatsu asked.

"Eeek! It looks gross!" Rin shrieked.

"A heaping helping of gross!" Tina commented.

"It kinds of remind me of that alien movie when my brother forced me to watch when I was a kid!" Garry pointed out.

"That's the GT Robot's core! Fire it before it escapes!" Chief Mansam ordered as the laser beam continuously shot at it, but it kept dodging until it escaped through one of the opened gates.

"Chief! It's going through Gate B to outside!" Someone at the control room called over the intercom.

"Open the hatch to my room! And connect my voice!" The chief ordered. The people at the control room did what they ordered to do, connecting the Chief's voice to the intercom in his room.

"Rikky! Can you hear me? Go and kill the 'bug' coming out of Gate B," Chief Mansam said.

A giant creature that looked like a wild feline, but with a cape flew out of the room, and destroyed the bug in an instant. This was Chief Mansam's loyal pet, Rikky the Hayanpanthar.

"Cheif, your pet, Rikky the Hayanpanthar destroyed the GT Robot's core," someone at the control center said.

"Good job, Rikky. I will treat you later," Chief said as he then turned off the intercom.

Toriko and Cream sighed with a relief before they turned to walk over to Komatsu, Garry, and the others, who were looking up to the mother Battle Wolf. The pup was doing the same thing like everyone else, except it was standing few feet away from his mother as it whimpered softly before he got up to walk closer to his mother.

"It died even while standing up. Even after death, it stands with pride like a true King," Cream commented.

Toriko looked down at the pup and smiled at it. "Your time with your mother was short, but the time with your mother will ever-last in your heart," he said.

The young pup looked back at him, and then it turned away for a moment to pick up a chunk of meat from the Devil Python that his mother killed. He bought the meat over to Toriko. Toriko looked at the Battle Wolf pup. Before he got a chance to say something to it, the pup did the same thing to Cream.

"You're thanking me with the meat from the Devil Python?" Cream asked softly.

Toriko walked over and crunched down in front of the wolf. "Let me say one thing. I didn't fight for your mother. I only fought because the guy made me very angry. You eat that meat, okay?"

Cream crunched down, and patted the wolf on his head and cheek.

"You're so sweet to give me this meat, but I can't accept it either. Partially, I fought that bastard for your mother, but mostly it was self-center of me," Cream said softly as it whimpered.

"From now on," Toriko continued as the pup looked at him. "You have to live alone for your mother's part and become stronger. As you were chosen by the Gourmet Cells in your blood, you carry on her legacy and your forefathers' legacy in you."

The pup looked worried in his eyes, which Toriko noticed and smiled. "Nervous?" He said. "Don't worry. You are not alone. I was a Chain Animal, too. I fought here countless times, too. You're the same as me."

"You will be just fine. We are your friends," Cream assured with a smile on her face.

Toriko petted the wolf before he was holding him. The pup continued to whimper and had no idea what to do at the moment, but began rubbing his head against Toriko's face.

"Battle Wolf isn't an emotionally attached animal," Chief Mansam said out loud as he had a grin on his face, coming to stand besides Komatsu, Garry, Rin, and Tina. "However, it seems like that one had opened his heart to Toriko and that young lady, Cream. They're definitely something."

Toriko began to feel ticklish by the Battle Wolf pup's fur.

"That tickles!" He laughed. "Your fur is solf, like a cloth of terry towel…. Hey, I know! I will keep you as pet, and from now own, you will be called Terry Cloth."

The Battle Wolf pup looked happy at Toriko for making him to be his pet as it wagged its tail.

"Terry Cloth, huh? That's a nice and cute name," Cream said. "Hello, Terry Cloth. You're sucha cute baby."

Cream hugged and petted Terry as Terry rubbed his fur all over Cream's face. Despite all the things they all went through, they were safe now, but there was one thing remaining on Cream's thought.

"Now that everything is settled, I just wonder…." Cream said as she stood up and then turned over to her shoulder to see the lone woman at the stands.

"How long are you going to stand there, Haruka?" She called out.

"Gah! She called out my name!" She gasped before a bunch of security guards surrounded her.

"Hey! There was still one person at the stands all this time!" Garry exclaimed.

"Hey, Chief Mansam. That lady over there is not a bad guy. I know her in person, so tell your guys that she is OK," Cream explained.

"Very well," Chief Mamsam said as he walked over to the stands and hand-sign to his security guards to tell them to let the woman go.

Once everything was settled, everyone gathered at Mansam's personal dining room. They all sat at the huge round table full of foods.

"Bwahahaha! Everyone, eat at your own heart's content! There's enough food for everyone here!" Chief Mansam laughed as he drank from a bottle again, already becoming in a drunken state. "Of course, there are also some non-alcoholic stuff here, too, for the youngsters."

"Yo, Gerry, you should try this Bacchus Dragon's meat! It tastes so awesome!" Cream said as she was stuffed in her mouth.

"No, thank you, but Cream-san, don't you know that thing has a lot of alcohol," Garry pointed out.

"Don't worry, Garry. My body is actually tolerant to alcohol. I will be just fine," she explained with a mouthful, though Garry seemed to still understand what she said.

"I see..." He looked at her with a sweat-drop. "But all these foods just have too much alcohol. I guess I will just have some of this parfait instead."

"Chief Mansam's Full Course is just the worst!" Rin commented out loud.

"Did you just call me handsome?!" He asked excitedly.

"I didn't say that!" She yelled at him. "But what I want to know is why are these two here?"

Rin glared at the two ladies, Tina with the video camera and second lady with photograph camera.

The second lady was a tall, young pretty woman with spiky black hair tied in a short ponytail. She wore a black Denim jacket, white shirt underneath, jeans, and pair of brown shoes. She also wore three bracelets around her right wrist. Her skin color was tan color, and her eye color was dark blue. A strap was attached to her camera that went around her neck.

"I am here because Chief Mansam gave me the permission to film for the capture of the Regal Mammoth," Tina explained.

"Me, too. I am here to take photographs for my blog," the mysterious woman said.

"Blogger? Exactly who are you, anyway?" Tina asked as Rin looked with a same question.

"The name's Haruka Masami, freelance Gourmet Photographer and journalist,' she introduced.

"Gourmet Photographer? I know that!" Garry spoke up. "They are people who go around the world to take pictures of all kinds of ingredients and foods around the world."

"Gourmet Photographer? It sounds like to me she's here to steal my scoop..." Tina mumbled.

"Here. This is my blog site where I post all of my pictures," she said as she showed Tina and Rin her phone.

"Wow! Is that Puffy Ami Candishrooms? That's a Capture Level 30 ingredient that only grows in a perfect environment!" Rin exclaimed.

"Yup! I traveled a lot of places around the world to take pictures of rare ingredients. I also go places where normal people won't go due to being it dangerous and all, but that won't stop me from going," Haruka explained. "It's all thanks to Cream here."

"Huh? Cream-san, you two know each other?" Garry asked.

"Mmf, mmf." Cream nodded as she was biting on a chicken wing. "I met Haruka long time ago when she was a beginner Gourmet Photographer. Since then, I've helped her to look for rare ingredients for her photograph."

"Yeah. We went to some crazy places in the past, and it looks like I will be going on another crazy adventure with Cream again," Haruka said as she smiled.

'Crazy adventures… I wonder how did she handle it with Cream-san?' Garry thought to himself as he imagined what kind of hardship it was.

As Toriko ate the food, he couldn't help but noticed his new pet, Terry Cloth, sitting alone near the wall. He turned over to his pet.

"Hey, Terry. Come over here and eat with me. The food tastes great!" He encouraged the pup.

As if it's like on command, Terry stood up and walked over to Toriko, sitting in front of him with his head over Toriko's lap.

"Still, I never would've ever see a real Battle Wolf before," Haruka said, looking over at Terry. "I only came here in a disguise to reveal the truth behind the reason why all the world's leaders ditched the summit and came here, but never expected things to escalate for what happened up till now. Of course, I never expect to see Cream with Toriko, one of the four Heavenly Kings."

"Well, yes. We were kind of forced to come here, actually," Garry explained, chuckling nervously.

"I was wondering. Who are you exactly, kid?" Haruka asked to Garry, which he responded with an upset, angry expression on his face.

"Hey! For the last time, I am not a kid! My name is Garry and I am a high school student!" Garry complained.

"Oh sorry about that, kiddo," Haruka said, receiving a saddened, yet annoyed look on Garry's face.

'Do I really look like a kid?' Garry thought to himself until his thought snapped when Chief Mansam suddenly yelled out loud.

"AAAAAH! I FORGOT ABOUT THE REGAL MAMMOTH!" The Chief yelled out loud before he started to rant. "That GT Robot must have distracted us here so that others can go and find the Regal Mammoth! Oh, how stupid of me! We need to find it now, or Regal-chan will be taken away!"

"Regal-chan?" Komatsu said, looking a bit confused.

"Don't worry, Chief. I've just now gotten a call from Onii-chan. He's already on the island and said to me that he already caught the Regal Mammoth," Rin explained with a smile on her face and ice cream in her hand.

"Sunny's here!? Rin, is that true!?" Toriko asked, making her blush.

'He said my name again!' Rin thought with a blush. Komatsu and Garry looked at her with a neutral expression on their face.

'She's really thinking this too hard...' That was what the two were exactly thinking to themselves.

"It seems like this was a waste of time," Cream said as she stood up from her chair. "But, at least now I will get to see the third Heavenly King. The beauty of the four kings, Sunny!"

Meanwhile, somewhere else on the island, a single man with long colorful hair was walking with his one hand up carrying a giant mammoth. As he made each step, a ground broke and shook.

A little bit later, Toriko and the others were outside the facility. Toriko, Chief Mansam, and Cream were waiting for Sunny to arrive while snacking on the food they bought out with them. As for others, they were on a lookout for Sunny.

"Cream-san, did you really have to bring all those foods with you?" Garry asked.

"Why not? It's a free country," Cream replied as she kept eating.

"Toriko-san, too..." Komatsu said, sweat-dropping.

"You know, Komatsu. You and Garry can always stay behind," Toriko said.

"I'll be fine, Toriko-san. As long as I am with you, everything will turn out to be fine," Komatsu assured him.

"Same here, with Cream-san," Garry said. "I already went on few adventures with Cream-san, so I am used to this kind of stuff."

"I see. Very well," Toriko said as he smiled to the two.

"Hey, let me have some of that!" Chief Mansam said suddenly before he chewed on Toriko's meat.

"Hey, that's my meat, you drunkard!" Toriko replied, trying to get the meat away from Chief.

"May I have some, too!" Suddenly, Cream also helped herself on Toriko's meat.

"Not you too! Get away from my meat!" Toriko tried to get the meat off from them, but the two bit on it hard to not let go of it as they began fighting over it.

"They're like bunch of kids fighting over the food," Komatsu said, looking unimpressed and embarrassed.

"My thought exactly, Chef Komatsu," Garry nodded.

"He's here!" Rin stated, letting everyone to know. Komatsu and Garry turned around to see a single man carrying a giant mammoth, who looked like ant compared to the beast he was carrying.

"What the!? That guy is carrying that beast with just one hand!" Garry exclaimed with his eyes popping out.

"This is incredible! As you can see, folks, a single man is carrying the Regal Mammoth with just one hand!" Tina explained to herself as she rolled the camera.

"It's not just one hand, per see…." Chief Mansam said with a mouthful of meat. "But, due to that size..." Suddenly, they all noticed a group of Gang Hoods looking very hungry as they looked at the mammoth.

"That's a group of Gang Hoods! They're ferocious and hungry creatures!" Haruka stated as she began taking photos of them and the Regal Mammoth.

"I think those guys want the Regal Mammoth," Garry said.

"Shouldn't we do something? I heard Gang Hoods are notorious for stealing foods from others!" Komatsu stated.

"Don't worry about it. Just watch..." Toriko said, making Komatsu to look back at the Regal Mammoth just in time for the Gang Hoods leaped themselves over at the man.

However, just as they did it, they all fell to the ground as soon as they attacked. Komatsu, Garry, Tina, Haruka, and even Cream were surprised and had no idea what happened just now.

'How is that possible? I didn't even see him move, yet he knocked all those Gang Hoods in an instant!' Cream thought to herself before her thought was interrupted when the man just threw the Regal Mammoth in the direction towards them. Fortunately, Chief Mansam caught it, causing the ground around him to break, which caused everyone else to fall down to the lower ground.

"Sorry, Chief Mansam. Was the Regal Mammoth too heavy for you?" The mysterious colorful man said as he began to rant. "But, that was such a nice catch you did there! It's to be expected, though it lacked a bit of beauty in it. Just as I thought. There's not enough beauty in you. You totally lack of that. The way you caught the mammoth doesn't make my heart beat at all! I got no sense of being moved whatsoever. Of course, you are bald, clumsy, and not have any sexiness. It sort of give me the expression 'just get a life'."

'What is up with this guy?!' Garry thought to himself as he gasped at Sunny.

"Sunny, don't go around and throw the precious ingredient, the 'treasure food'!" Chief Mansam yelled at him. "You haven't changed at all!"

"At least I got you what you wanted, Chief. At least you can thank me for that," Sunny said as he floated up to the ledge where Toriko and others were. "Toriko, it's been a long time no see. Hm...Your cells are more vitalized than in the past…. Yes, the elasticity of your skin is higher than ever before. It's evident that you've been eating good food."

"Don't go touching and licking my skin all over the place, you creep," Toriko said with a frown. Komatsu knew something was up, but he didn't know what it was and at least know that Toriko moved away a little bit from the group as Sunny got closer.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is the one and only Sunny, the other of the four Heavenly Kings!" Tina announced as her pet cried with excitement.

"Hey, Onii-chan! Don't go touching Toriko as you please!" Rin yelled angrily at him, who turned to looked at her with a shock.

"Rin, what's with those pipe-like legs!? It's clear that you've been taking too much sugar from eating too much sweets!" Sunny yelled, pointing at his sister's legs.

"Shut up! It has nothing to do with you!" She yelled back.

"Of course, it HAS to do with me! You're my sister! You need to be as beautiful as I am! You need to eat more healthy foods that benefit your womanly features! You're too boyish for a girl!" Sunny argued.

"I don't want to hear those stuff from a girly guy like you, Onii-chan!" Rin argued back.

"What did you say?!" Sunny angered as they growled at each other.

'Hahaha. I can see now that they are quite a...close sibling,' Garry thought to himself as he couldn't help, but chuckle a bit.

"Toriko-san, just who is this guy?" Komatsu asked to the blue-haired Gourmet Hunter. "And what did you meant earlier about him touching you? I didn't see him doing it."

"He's Sunny. One of the Heavenly Kings, like me and Coco," Toriko explained. "All of us are already being touched by his 'sensors'."

"Well, all except one," Chief Mansam said as everyone looked over to Terry, who was standing far away from them or more specifically, Sunny.

"Terry," Toriko started as he grinned.

"Ho, Battle Wolf." Sunny said with a grin on his face. "Only he sensed my touch. Not many animals have the sense to detect my 'sensors' and get away from me. Just as expected from King of Beasts. It'd be promising if he becomes my partner at side."

"His name is Terry Cloth and he's Toriko's partner!" Chief Mansam stated. "But never mind him! We need to find and capture Regal-chan in the race before the Gourmet Corp does!"

"What are you talking about, Chief Mansam?" Sunny looked at the chief with a snootily, boasting look. "I already caught Regal-chan….I mean, Regal Mammoth."

"This one is a child, Sunny," Chief Mansam revealed, which caught everyone a big surprise, but showed with much calmer, confused expression on their face.

"Huh?" Sunny said.

"The real adult is this one's parent, who's much bigger than this!" Chief Mansam explained.

'Exactly how big is the real adult one, then?' Garry thought to himself as he pictured the real Regal Mammoth adult. 'Eek! Maybe I should not think about it!'

_\- Toriko -_

Meanwhile, in elsewhere, there was a land full of spiky, black thorns everywhere. In the middle of this sinister land was a castle. This castle looked a traditional, medieval castle, except that it had a skeletal elephant-like face for the emblem. A dragon-like creature was just flying towards that castle and on it was a man with dark blue mask and cape, and another person. Dragon flew and landed softly on the castle ground, allowing the two riders off from it safely. They walked to the door, entering the castle domain.

"Come back here!" A green mutant-like humanoid said as he was chasing a small white caterpillar with overly big butt.

The poor caterpillar ran fast as possible until it stopped in front of the masked man, who glared down at it, scaring it away.

"Wait, where are you going? I only want to eat your delicious butt…." The green mutant noticed why his food ran away when he saw the masked man standing before him. "AH! Vice Head Chef Starjun-sama!"

"Bei… Your appetite is just as disgusting as you are," Starjun remarked.

"Welcome to the 6th Branch HQ, Starjun-sama," a short, wrinkled man with a purple skin appeared. "Oh. I see that you have a company with you."

"This is Kaguya, my apprentice," Starjun introduced the young woman to the short man.

The young woman was tall for its height with short, silver hair that goes to her shoulder and cold, blue eyes. Her skin color was like Cream's skin, with the exception of a beauty mark under her left eye and smaller chest. Her clothes were a white Kimono dress with with a purple rose for the design on it.

"It is honor to meet you, Kaguya-sama. I heard about you and your services to the Gourmet Coup, and I say it is quite remarkable for a young lady like yourself," Joejoe said.

Kaguya looked down at the short, old man with a cold look. "You are very short and ugly old-fart," she said.

"How rude!" Bei yelled out loud.

"And you are one gross green bug," she said to Bei.

"What!? Why you little….!" Before he even lunged for an attack, Starjun stepped in front of him with silent, yet menacing look. Bei stopped as he couldn't even move an inch.

"Excuse her. She is honest in her word," Starjun explained.

"I see," Joejoe said. "Please let me escort you two around."

Starjun and hid apprentice followed after Joejoe before Kaguya watched Bei with a slight smirk, who was still petrified by her master's intimidation.

"Other that Bei, has the others found the Jewel Meat yet?" Starjun asked while they were walking.

"Not yet, Starjun-sama. The other three are looking for the Jewel Meat as we speak, but fortunately, Bei kept the IGO busy while he was operating the GT robot," Joejoe said.

"Then, why is he not doing his job now? Did his trashy robot got destroyed?" Kaguya asked.

"Yes and unfortunately by one of the four Heavenly Kings...Toriko," he explained.

"Toriko…." Starjum mumbled under his metal mask.

"Starjun-sama, is there something wrong?" She asked.

"No worry about me," Starjun replied before he turned to Joejoe. "Who are the other three that are on the hunt for the Regal Mammoth?"

"The other three are…." Joejoe showed them the huge chamber where there was multiple dorm rooms that they could see through. Each dorm had an operator controlling the GT robot remotely. As Joejoe was talking with Starjun, Kaguya looked down around at the dorm as she felt amazed to be here, especially with her master.

"...I see." Starjun said. "Kaguya."

"Yes, Sarjun-sama!" Kaguya responded as soon as she was called.

"We're going to Gourmet Garden, too. Prepare yourself into your GT robot," he stated.

_\- Toriko -_

"Wow! Look at the black carpet!" Cream exclaimed as she looked at the grasses which were all black like a child at a candy store. She pulled out some from the ground and started chewing on it.

"Mmmmm, tasty," she said, enjoying herself.

'There she goes eating again. She's like a cow!' Garry said in his thought. The group was now at a different location in the Biotope #1. The area they were at now was called "Black Carpet", a plain land of black, edible grasses.

"By the way, who are you two?" Sunny asked suddenly, standing close to Komatsu and Garry, maybe a little too close. They smiled politely as they stepped back away from him a little bit.

"My name is Komatsu. I am a chef from Gourmet Hotel. Forgive me for my late introduction," Komatsu introduced.

"My name is Garry. A first-year student at Gourmet Culinary High Academy," Garry said.

The man himself kept staring at between the two for a few moments longer and then said, "You two are clearly lacking beauty. Tell me, what do you two eat? Starting with you!" He pointed at Komatsu.

"Me? Well, I eat just normal stuff everyday," Komatsu explained suddenly.

"That's not good. You need to eat more foods with vitamins and collagen. What about you, kid?" He turned to Garry.

"For the last time, I am not a kid..." Garry moaned before he explained his diet. "Well, for me, I eat pretty much the normal thing, like Chef Komatsu said."

"What? That's not good, either! And you said you are student from Gourmet Culinary High!" Sunny gasped in an upset tone. "It is one of the top schools with the most healthiest, delicious foods in the world. Your school produces some of the most highest quality dishes out there and you dare to say you just eat normal foods!"

"Ah, sorry. I do try to be balance in my diet," Garry explained sheepishly.

"This is not good at all," Sunny said as he massaged his eyes. "I'll have to treat you both to my full course."

"What is your full course, Sunny?" Tina asked, wondering aloud as she was curious to hear this.

"Hmph. If you insist to know..." Sunny began to explain as he felt boasting about it. "My Full Course is all the most beautiful dishes have the world ever seen or rather taste. First, with Drink; Charis Dragon Scale Sake, Hors d'Oeuvre; Beautiful Skin Caviar, Soup; Charis Lobster Soup, Fish Dish: Skin Whitening Tuna, Salad; Mochi Skin Bean Sprouts, and finally, Meat Dish: Perfectly Beauty Cattle!"

"Wow! What heaping helping of full course that benefits any women's skin care!" Tina exclaimed as she blushed before she faced herself to the camera. "As expected from the Heavenly King, Sunny."

'Her personality is different when she's front of the camera...' Komatsu stated in his thought.

"Don't mind him, Komatsu," Toriko said with a mouthful of black carpet grasses. "Sunny's Full Course is very unbalanced and it doesn't taste too delicious."

"Shut up, Toriko! What do you know about my Full Course? What about yours?!" Sunny asked accusingly.

"I only have dessert decided," Toriko answered.

"Only dessert? You're the one who discovered the most ingredients than all of us four and yo're still undecided!" Sunny complained.

"I only have drink decided for me," Cream said. "My drink is Vanilla Bull's Milk."

"Ooh! Vanilla Bull's Milk? Does it taste good?" Toriko asked with his eyes glittering. The blue-haired Bishoku-ya didn't pay much attention to Sunny as he only talked with Cream in a friendly conversation.

"Hey Toriko! There is some Cocomayo trees over here!" Rin called to him, catching his attention as well as Cream, who followed with him.

"Are you ignoring me?" Sunny asked nobody particular, except himself. Komatsu and the others couldn't help, but laughed a little about it.

"Mmmm! Black grass with Cocomayonaise taste the best! Good job, Rin!" Toriko praised the young woman, who responded with a blush.

"Kyah! Toriko just praised me!" Rin shrieked with an excitement.

"Yum! This does taste best!" Cream yelled excitedly, eating the black grass with cocomayonaise before he turned over to Garry. "Yo, Garry! Haruka! Try this! It tastes great!"

"Oi, Terry! Come over here! Let's eat together!" Toriko called over his new pet, but Terry still kept a distance away from them.

Toriko sighed and turned to look at Sunny, and said, "He's still being vigilant. Can't you just put that sensors away now?"

"Don't wanna. I can do whatever I want with my Touch," Sunny said back at Toriko.

"Say cheese, everyone." Haruka said as she was holding her camera up.

"Cheese!" Komatsu, Garry, Cream, Tina, Toriko, and Sunny joined in for the camera in front of the Cocomayo tree.

"Hey Toriko-san," Komatsu said, catching the Gourmet Hunter's attention. "I was just wondering about what Chief Mansam mentioned about the race to capture the Regal Mammoth. I know that one GT robot was defeated back at the Coliseum, but does that mean that there are more out there right now?"

"Most definitely. The GT robot back at the Coliseum was only there to distract us. Not sure how many others are there, but let's hope it won't be that black one we saw back then at the Puffer Whale's cavern lagoon," Toriko remarked.

"So that thing was a GT Robot, too," Garry said.

"It seems so," Cream nodded.

"Well, GT Robot, Gourmet Corp, or whatever, but shouldn't we get going and find that Regal Mammoth?" Haruka asked.

That was when Toriko noticed Terry's behavior. He was snarling at something in a direction he was looking towards to. Toriko turned to the same direction, noticing three giant creatures heading towards them. Everyone else then noticed the creatures, too.

"Those are Rock Drums!" Toriko exclaimed.

"Rock Drums?" Garry asked, feeling scared already.

"They usually live near beaches, but as demand for food increases, they travel far into inland," Cream explained when one of the Rock Drums threw a giant boulder at them.

The boulder was coming towards everyone. Cream grabbed Garry and Haruka out of harm's way while Terry caught Komatsu, Tina, and Kuroppo. Toriko and Sunny just dodged out of the way.

"Eeek! It attacked us!" Garry screamed.

"Everyone, stand back and get to safety!" Toriko stated before looking over to Sunny. "Sunny, cover me!"

"I don't want to. It's bothersome," he said as he turned his back to the fight.

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about?!" Toriko yelled at him.

"The Rock Drums, though they live near beaches, are not as beautiful like the clean, beautiful beaches they once came from. Their strong appetite to get food by traveling into inland is just a way of life with no beauty at all. It's just disgusting," he explained.

"But their meat is delicacy!" Toriko stated.

"Still, the chance of me fighting them is zero," Sunny replied as he stood with his front away, not helping at all.

"Forget about him, Toriko. We got a bigger problem," Cream said as she and Toriko looked up at their foes. The three Rock Drums stood high over the two Bishoku-ya, looking angry and ready to eat something.

* * *

**Hello, everyone! Six chapters in one month! Wow. Who knews it come this far?**

**This chapter introduces Sunny, one of the four Heavenly Kings and brand new OC, created by pokemonking0924, Kaguya of the Gourmet Corp! She is Starjun's apprentice, and we will see what she can do in future chapters. The opening narration is also credited to pokemonking0924 for the creation of the creatures, and I used them for the opening narration. Mmm, I could go for some potato chips and seaweed right about now...  
**

**For now, I will take a short break from working on this and work on one of my stories that need more attention since it's been quite a while. Until next time, have a wonderful day! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Heroes Dissembled?! To Regal High Mountains!**

* * *

_Someone once said._

_There are trees that grow apples of many color, each representing different taste for each color; red for sweet, yellow for sour, green for bitter, and orange for spicy. Four Tastebudapple Trees!_

_The world is in the great Gourmet Age. An age where people quests for more, yet unknown delicacy delights! _

* * *

"5-Hit Nail Punch!" Toriko shouted as he punched with his right arm, hitting one of the Rockdrums by its kneecap. It caused one of them to fall over on his back, but it made Toriko cringed as he felt the pain in his arm.

"Damn it! I am still fatigued from the fight with that GT robot. I cannot use my right arm for now," Toriko said as he tried to relax his muscle.

One of the Rockdrums was about to stomp on Cream.

"Cream-san, watch out!" Garry yelled from a safe distance away.

"Freezer Kick!" Cream kicked right into the foot of the Rockdrum, freezing him and then cracked some of the shell off from its foot. The Rockdrum knocked back before it restored it balance soon.

"Even with the dinner last night and little snack, my energy is not fully restored," Cream said, panting as she tried to get some air. "How long can I last?"

"Toriko-san, behind you!" Komatsu shouted at the blue-haired Gourmet Hunter, keeping a safe distance away. Toriko turned around to see another Rockdrum running towards, but luckily, Terry came in and stopped the Rockdrum before it got close to Toriko. The Rockdrum easily fell to the ground, defeated by the pup of the legendary Battle Wolf.

"Thanks Terry!" Toriko said to his pet, which it barked in response with an assuring grin.

"I won't lose to Terry! I will protect Toriko with my own power!" Rin stated as she ran over to the fallen Rockdrum's face. "Kick this! Super Relaxation!"

Instead of blue mists that she expected her gauntlet should shoot out, a rest mist was shot out instead. "Oh no! This is Battle Fragrance! This is very bad..." Her thought came to reality when the fallen Rockdrum got back up, roaring with too much adrenaline.

"Eek! That Rockdrum is going crazy!" Garry exclaimed.

Toriko noticed some of the shells lying around on the black grass. "Hey, Sunny! Catch!" He picked up one and threw it at Sunny, which he caught it easily with his hand.

"Hm? Rockdrum's shell?" Sunny asked.

The Rockdrum roared angrily with the effect of the battle fragrance affecting him.

"Here it comes! Everyone, get away from here as far away as possible!" Cream warned.

Then, out of the blue, the angry Rockdrum was flew away into a distance by Sunny when he stepped in.

"Sunny-san?!" Komatsu gasped.

"Onii-chan?" Rin said.

"This shell here has a high concentration of super-hard protein skin," he said as he explained about the Rockdrum's shell to particularly no one, except for the last Rockdrum who just stood there, staring down at the Heavenly King. "A shell like this can turn into a high-class furniture with super high quality. Chandelier, A Bohemian glass vase, space coloring flowers, a 'perfectly beautiful' Mable table. Everything promotes the food. It's important support!"

'He sure talks a lot...' Garry thought to himself as everyone had a similar thought in their mind while watching to see what will happen next.

"Rockdrum, I thank you for this wonderful chance of a meeting in lifetime. For an ugly, un-beautiful creature you are, you have a wondrous ingredient that can make a beautiful furniture for a perfect home design. Let's make harmony together," Sunny said as the Rockdrum had enough of listening to him and just roared at him angrily.

"Get away, Komatsu!" Toriko suddenly yelled at the short chef.

"Huh? What's going on?" Garry asked.

"Come on, Garry!" Cream literally picked the high-school student like a football and ran off to a safe distance away from Sunny.

"What's going on, Cream-san?!" Garry asked as he was being carried.

"You should scatter beautifully. Spatula!" Sunny said mostly to himself as he attacked the Rockdrum, causing more of its shell to break apart from its skin. "How's that?"

Everyone stopped at the Cocomayo tree as they watched the battle from afar.

"Sunny, how far is your range?" Toriko asked.

"Hmm, about 25 meters," Sunny answered.

"Tch! That's longer than the last time I met you," Toriko said with a smirk. "Your 'Dining Kitchen' certainly got wider."

"Dining Kitchen? What is that, Toriko-san?" Komatsu asked as Garry also looked curious to know, too.

"It's Sunny's touch." Toriko began to explain. "From the tips of Sunny's hair, he is able to stretch his touch. It is flexible and very strong, allowing him to carry even some heavy objects, creatures, and even people."

"Really? But I don't see that," Komatsu said.

"Of course you can't. The thickness of his touch is one thousandth of a hair! About 0.1 micron," Toriko answered.

"Wow! That's very, very, very thin!" Garry gasped.

"Onii-chan uses his touch to not only carry heavy things, but also to sense temperature, size, and other things," Rin added.

"Sunny's touch is a complete different level than a Spider's thread. Spider's thread is also strong, but Sunny's single touch's tensile strength is 250 kg. In total, for each strand of hair, Sunny have about no less than 200,000,' Toriko continued.

"So that explains why he was able to hold that baby Regal Mammoth," Cream said as she was eating some black grasses with a mayo from the Cocomayo.

The Rockdrum stood far away from Sunny, not getting close to him. It decided to break apart from its shoulder and threw it at him.

"Hairnet!" Sunny shouted as he caught the boulder piece with his touches. "Spatula." He threw the rock back at the Rockdrum, hitting right into its face, knocking it out completely.

"Sunny's counterattack, Spatula, allows him to 'capture' the physical attack and send it back with the same power," Toriko explained further as he continued eating the black grasses.

The other Rockdrum came charging towards Sunny as the man himself looked with a pride and confident on his face.

"That Rockdrum is dumb as a rock. He would be helpless once he enters Sunny's 'Dining Kitchen'," Toriko stated.

"Hair Lock!" Sunny muttered to himself as the Rockdrum was caught by an invisible threads, freezing him into his track. "Now from here, the ingredient is prepared for cooking. Time to begin."

"Dining Kitchen is when Sunny's touch extends to something when it's inside the range. Once inside, there is no escape and all ingredients are prepared and cook," Toriko said as Sunny just finished taking care of all the Rockdrums at present.

"Cooking completed!" Sunny announced.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chief Mansam was carrying the baby Regal Mammoth, which he named it Regal-chan Jr., to the facility when he just got a call on his phone.

"Hello?" He picked up the call while carrying Regal-chan Jr on his bald head.

"Sir, we got a trouble! Two more invaders just broke through into the biotope! We believe it is another GT robot!" The security guard from the security room said.

"What's that?! ….Did you just call me handsome?" Chief Mansam asked.

There was a three-second of silence before the security guard said anything else.

"No, I have not, sir!" He replied.

* * *

"Hey, Sunny! Help me retrieve the Rockdrum meat!" Toriko called back to the other Heavenly King.

"I don't wanna. I already got its shell, so I am gonna deliver it to make into a fine table," Sunny replied, holding a piece of the shell as he mesmerized at it.

"What?! But its meat is delicious!" Toriko argued.

"Amazing. This will be good for blog," Haruka said as she moved around the fallen Rockdrum, taking pictures of it.

"I just wonder how the meat tastes like," Cream said as she drooled.

"I wonder how to cook it, though. I am curious," Garry said.

Suddenly, the ground began shaking. The next thing everyone knew, the Rockdrum that Sunny first flew it away with his Spatula attack came back, running towards them. It kicked them off high into the sky as it continued running, leaving only Tina, her pet Kurupoo, and Terry Cloth left behind at the black carpet area.

"What the?!" Tina gasped.

Somewhere else, just above the forest that looked like mushrooms, Komatsu, Garry, and Sunny flew towards the forest.

"Aaaaaahhh! We're gonna die!" Garry panicked.

Before they could hit the ground, Sunny used his Hairnet to catch them, lowering them to the ground.

"Ah! That was too close," Garry said as his heart was still pounding.

"Are you okay, Garry?" Komatsu asked.

"It looks like I made a mistake with that first Rockdrum..." Sunny thought aloud to himself. "If we somehow went flying into the mushroom forest, then I wonder how long did Toriko and Rin flew off to. Also, what about that girl with half-blue and half-red hair. I wonder she went flew off to, too."

While Sunny was talking to himself and in his thought, Chef Komatsu and Garry found a wild baby Soy Sauceotopus in the grass.

"Sunny-san, look! We found a baby Soy Sauceotopus!" Komatsu said with a smile on his face as he and Garry walked back over to Sunny to show him it.

"AAAAH! GET THAT THING OUT OF MY WAY!" Sunny yelled. Komatsu and Garry stodo where they were looking between the small creature and Sunny. "It's beauty is MINUS 100! It's DISGUSTING IS OVER 9000!"

Sunny continued to freak out until Komatsu moved the octopus away from him. "Everything has its beauty in one way or another, Sunny-san. You just have to know what to look for," Komatsu said.

Garry thought about that, and he agreed with Komatsu until he noticed he saw something else.

"Oh! Look at this, Chef Komatsu! I found another kind of sauceotopus! It is a baby Hot Sauceotopus!" Garry said as he picked up the red octopus that spit out hot sauce instead.

"That's cool, Garry-kun," Komatsu remarked as he then noticed something else. "Wow! There are even more here!"

"Hmm?" Garry noticed something else not far from him. He went over to check and found some edible mushrooms.

"Chef Komatsu, I found some Choco Matsutake Mushrooms!" Garry called to him at the same time Komatsu found the Cream Matsutake mushrooms.

"That's great, Garry-kun. Let's cook some of them with the sauceotopus we found," Chef Komatsu decided as he took out his knife set.

"Good idea, Chef Komatsu! I will help you with the cooking!" Garry stated.

The colorful-haired Gourmet Hunter watched silently at the boys while they prepared the mushrooms. Garry started a small fire while Komatsu began slicing the mushrooms they found with his knife.

"That is a beautiful carving knife," Sunny said, catching the chef's attention.

"Huh? Oh, um, thank you, Sunny-san," Komatsu said with a smile.

"I was talking about the knife," Sunny stated.

"I know," Komatsu replied. Garry watched Komatsu sliced the matsutake mushrooms so well. He took out notebook and began writing what he's looking at. In time, the Cream Matsutake and Choco Matsutake mushrooms were cooked and ready to eat.

"Let's eat!" Komatsu declared. "Itadakimasu."

"Itadakimasu." Garry joined in as he took a bite on the Choco Matsutake. "Mmmmm! This Matsutake is so sweet like a chocolate, and the soy sauce matches perfectly well with it, too!"

"This Cream Matsutake isn't bad at all, too," Komatsu said, enjoying it before he turned his attention to Sunny. "Sunny-san, try some. They taste good."

"As disgusting as the Soy Sauceotopus and other kinds are, the adult ones have more ripe sauce. Why don't you use the disgusting adults instead?" Sunny asked.

"Well, it would be probably better, but the adult one is a capture level 5 and it's five meters in length. I cannot capture a creature with a high level like that. I am a chef, after all," Komatsu admitted when all of a sudden, an adult one was dropped near him, surprising him and Garry.

"This is the adult Soy Sauceotopus I just caught. Add more with one's soy sauce," Sunny said with a grin before he turned his attention at Komatsu. "Your name is Matsu, right?"

"Um, it's Chef Komatsu, Sunny-san," Garry corrected him.

"Though, we were suddenly shot into the danger zone, you and Larry here childishly frolicking at the max of disgustingnesss, but the way you used your knife when preparing the cook, the ingredients shined and everything at one moment was in harmony. There's just one thing to say…. When you're cooking…. you're beautiful," the Gourmet Hunter said.

"T-thank you..." Komatsu replied, looking unsure to what else to say at the moment.

"Ah, sorry I just licked you a bit," Sunny said softly. "So to you, too, Larry."

The boys heard him, but they couldn't make out his words.

"What did you say, Sunny-san?" Komatsu asked.

"Yes, what did you say and my name is not Larry. It's Garry, Sunny-san," Garry said.

"Nothing. Let's hurry up and eat the mushrooms, and then look for Toriko and others," Sunny stated.

"Did you do something to me?" Komatsu asked as he and Garry looked a bit concern.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else, Cream and Haruka were flew away to a place called 'Black Wood.' Fortunately, they landed in a huge pile of leaves, softening their impact from the fall.

"Uuuh…." Cream got up first, noticing the pile of leaves they landed on. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I am fine," Haruka said. "Ah! My camera?! Where did it go?"

She scattered around the leaves to find her missing camera, which eventually she found and it wasn't damaged.

"Oh, thanks Acacia," she relieved.

"It seems like we got separated from everyone else. That damn Rockdrum kicked us all the way to here," Cream said as she looked around. "Speaking of which, where are we?"

"I think we are in a place called 'Black Wood'," Haruka finally noticed. Around them was dark, black trees. The trees branches extended out so long that it covered the sky, making the surrounding area very dark as if it was a night time.

"Well, we better get going to Regal Highlands. I already sense some beasts around in this wood," Cream stated. "This way."

She began sprinting, which Haruka responded and followed after her as she sprinted, too.

"Hey, wait up, Cream!" She called to her. At the same time, two glowing red eyes watched them not afar from them.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the facility on the deep basement floor, floor 52nd if you wanted to know, Chef Mansam and his workers were analyzing the knocked baby Regal Mammoth or Regal-chan Jr the chef liked to call it. They were checking its body with ultrasound and many other methods to see if they could find a Jewel Meat, the treasure food inside the baby Regal Mammoth's body.

"How it's going, guys?" The Chef asked, standing near towards the baby mammoth. "Did you find any Jewel Meat?"

"Unfortunately, not sir," one of the workers said. "The baby Regal Mammoth may be too immature for the Jewel Meat to be produce inside its body."

"Hmmm, I see. Just as I thought. Then, the only way to get the Jewel Meat is find and capture its parents. Finding a Jewel Meat is like a maze. Even this one's inside is a maze, but I bet the parent's one will be even difficult and complicated," Chef Mansam mumbled to himself before the baby mammoth woke up from its knocking.

"AH! The Baby Regal Mammoth! IT WOKE UP!" The worker panicked as everyone, except Chef Mansam ran away from the chained baby mammoth who was trying to get out.

"What was that?! Did it just call me handsome?!" Chef Mansam asked loudly.

Everyone stopped running, including the baby mammoth stopped its rampage for a moment.

"No, it didn't!" All the workers said while the baby mammoth waved its front leg to say the same thing before everyone went back to the panicking and the baby mammoth with its struggling.

"Quick! Someone get an anesthesia!" One of the workers yelled out.

"Hmmm...Capturing the child was a bad idea. By now, the parent must be worried and sick, thrashing around to find this child. I hope Toriko and others find the parent and capture the Jewel Meat first before the Gourmet Corp does! It will be dfficult task, especially facing the angry Regal Mammoth..." The Chef muttered to himself.

"Chef, could you give us a hand!?" One of the workers yelled at him.

* * *

At the same time, in the black carpet area, Tina, Kurupoo, and Terry were left behind.

"Oh no! Toriko flew off to somewhere! My scoop has gone away!" She complained loudly.

"Kuru! Kurupoo!" Her pet pigeon picked on her, trying to get her attention.

"What is it, Kurupoo?" She said before she turned to the direction her pet was looking at while Terry was looking at the same direction, but as well as growling.

Not far away, the same black GT Robot was walking nearby. Not far behind was another GT Robot. This one had a crimson color fur.

"Hey….That's the same black GT robot I saw back at the entrance of the cave!" Tina remembered. "And it's with another GT Robot. Why are they here….ah!"

Suddenly, Terry just caught her and put her on his back, and began running away from the robots.

"Hey, what are you doing?! Where are we going?!" She yelled at it.

"Rof!" It barked back at her, making her realizing to something.

'Ah, I see. Terry decided to go and look for Toriko. He must have sensed that those two robots are heaping helping of dangerous threat, so he's trying to get away from them and look for Toriko to warn him. I heard Battle Wolf's brain is said to be a fold larger than wolf's brain, meaning that Terry can find out exactly where Toriko and others flew off to perfectly,' she thought to herself.

'And he sure can run very fast! We must be going like 100 kilometers an hour or something!' she thought to herself. "Hang on tight, Kurupoo!"

"Kurupoo!" Her pet balloon pigeon was holding onto Terry's tail as hard as possible.

While Toriko's group were in the white forest, Cream's group in the black wood, and Terry's group running as fast as possible to get to Toriko's, Sunny's group were having the time of their lives, picking up ingredients through the mushroom forest as they go.

"Look at here, Chef Komatsu. I found some sirloin mushrooms!" Garry stated as he showed them some to the chef.

"Oh, you're right, Garry!" Chef Komatsu exclaimed. "This sirloin mushroom, when grilled, will taste just as delicious as a real sirloin.

"That sounds delicious, but isn't there too much fat?" Sunny asked looking over the chef.

"It's a sirloin mushroom, so there is going to be a lot of fat," Komatsu explained. "With a little broiling, I think it'll be just right."

"The fat is fine, but there is also an abundance of collagen, right?" Sunny asked.

"Of course. There will be plenty, I think," Garry answered.

After few minutes of broiling, Sunny tasted the sirloin mushroom and he looekd delightful.

"Delicious! The sirloin mushroom with the soy sauce makes a harmonious taste," he commented as he chewed on the meat lookalike mushroom.

"By the way, Sunny-san, as much as I enjoy picking up the ingredient in this forest, shouldn't we keep moving?" Komatsu asked. "We do need to meet up everyone."

Garry thought the same thing. He was getting worried about Cream, and everyone else.

"Don't worry about that. We'll eventually meet up with the other. We're going to the same place after all," Sunny replied.

"Well, if you say so," Komatsu said with a small smile.

They packed up all the ingredients they found and eventually started moving on. They also made few more breaks for cooking until they finally got out of the mushroom forest. Good thing that Komatsu had several containers to carry the ingredients as they find them. Garry carried some of them for the chef.

"We came across a lot of ingredients on our way. I just wonder what kind of combination I can make with these..." Komatsu thought aloud. Garry gave a light smile as he walked behind Chef Komatsu. He hoped that he would become a great chef someday, and wanted to cook all kinds of dishes.

"Matsu! By the way, I forgot to mention that it is illegal to take home the ingredients out of the IGO's biotope," Sunny stated.

"What?! That isn't good!" Garry gasped.

"Oh, don't worry about that. Cher Mansam told me beforehand that if I see an ingredient I like to keep, then he allows me to keep it and use them for cooking," Komatsu replied.

"I see…." Sunny said. "Ah! We are here!"

They stopped at the body of water, looking over it which was filled with different creatures.

"Where are we now?" Garry asked.

"We're at the Food Museum. Gourmet ingredients from ancient time sleep here in the large numbers.  
Sunny explained while the other two looked out onto the water, when suddenly a giant eel creature jumped out of the water to eat on the flying creature in the sky. Then, a much bigger creature rose out of the water, claiming the eel as its prey. Both Komatsu and Garry were speechless as to what just happened.

"A Swamp Moray Eel is being attacked by an Eight-Headed Snail," Komatsu commented before a giant Crocodile Shark claimed all the creatures as its own prey. "Even here, it looks like the survival of the fittest at its best..."

"Wow….Good thing I live in civilization, but I hope we don't stay here too long!" Garry whispered to himself.

"Even here in this marshland, the food cycle is vicious," Sunny added. "Shall we participate in this battle, too? Matsu? Larry?"

"Huh? What do you mean, Sunny-san?" Komatsu asked.

"Are you suggesting that we are going to swim across this marshland?! Didn't you see those creatures eating each other?!" Garry panicked.

"Swim? Ha! Who'd swim in a place like this?!" Sunny answered defensively.

Sunny then jumped into the marshland, but instead of sinking into it, he was literally floating on the water.

"Woah! How are you doing that?" Komatsu asked before he suddenly felt himself being lifted off the ground, along with Garry, too.

Wooooaah! We're floating!" Garry exclaimed.

"It's the surface tension if you are wondering," Sunny answered. "Touching a dirty mud is a no no for me, but at least our bodies are not touching the marshland. Only my sensors are. It's the least I can do."

"Surface tension? I see..." Garry said.

"Inside the water is even colder," Sunny said as he moved across the water. "The temperature is about 5-6 degree Celsius. It is like a refrigerator."

"You can tell the temperature, Sunny-san?" Komatsu asked.

"Indeed I can. Each of my sensor can sense different things based on my hair color. For example, my blue sensor can sense cold point while the red sensor can sense heat point. The white one is for pain and the green one is pressure point," Sunny explained.

"Really? Well, that's very useful," Garry commented.

"It's easy to understand, too," Komatsu added.

"Yes indeed. Anyway...something is strange about the water," Sunny stated.

"What's strange?" Garry asked.

"There aren't as many ingredients as it should be. In fact, there are less beasts inside the water, too," Sunny said before they noticed something on the shore. "What is that?"

When the three approached the shore, what they found was a terrifying sight. A creature had mercilessly killed was left to be rot on the shore.

"This is just….just…." Garry said.

"Terrible! How could someone do such a thing?" Komatsu said, staring at the carcass.

"These are the remains of someone moving through this marshland before we arrived," Sunny said. "This must be the work of the Gourmet Corp."

"Gourmet Corp?" Both Komatsu and Garry looked at the Gourmet Hunter, Sunny with a questionable expression.

"They are just bunch of good for nothing people who want to control all the gourmet ingredients in the world. They just collect gourmet ingredients in anyway possible if necessary. It's like they want to raise the level of the Gourmet Cells at once..." Sunny explained deeply.

"Gourmet Corp? Are they the one who control the GT robot?" Garry asked.

"Yes, they are," Sunny answered.

"And what is Gourmet Cell? I know Chef Mansam mentioned about it back at the coliseum," Komatsu said.

"Gourmet Cell is a special cell harvested from the Phantom Jellyfish. It gives the jellyfish an excellent regenerative ability and life force. If these cells combine well with other cell structure, it can also make it stronger. A delicious fruit can become even more delicious than before! That's the power of the Gourmet Cell," Sunny explained. "In fact, yours truly, Toriko, Rin, Chef Mansam, and the other two Heavenly Kings are all have Gourmet Cells built in our body."

"Incredible..." Komatsu said, amazed. "So that explains why Chef Mansam's injuries healed quickly."

'Gourmet Cells…. I wonder if that is what makes Cream so super strong," Garry thought to himself while Sunny glanced at the boy.

"If a human with Gourmet Cell eats delicious food, their cell level become higher and stronger, enough to potentially evolve, but of course, there is a risk associated with it," Sunny stated.

"A risk?" Garry asked, looking worried.

"In case if the Gourmet Cell doesn't combine well with the being's cell structure, then the gourmet cells lose power...In worst case scenario, it is death," he answered before he landed on the ground and dropped Komatsu and Garry safely to the ground.

Sunny looked over the carcass with his hand tightened.

"For them to do this far just to get stronger….I don't care what they are scheming or whatever….but this kind of thing….makes me so sick that it's the most UN-beautiful thing in the world!" Sunny said angrily.

Meanwhile, back in the Black Wood, Cream and Haruka were running pass through the trees to get to the exit as soon as possible.

Suddenly, something came out of the bushes, which made the two young ladies stopped running.

"Damn it! This wood is so wide, and it looks like we won't get out so easily!" Cream said as she smiled at the creatures standing before them.

The creatures were couples of elephant size black lizard with yellow eyes and long red tongues.

"A tribe of Dark Gecko!" Haruka exclaimed. "They are Capture Level 10 reptilian beasts! I heard their meat tastes really bitter, like a dark chocolate, but really, really bitter!"

**Dark Gecko-Reptilian Beast, Capture Level: 10**

"It looks like we're surrounded," Cream said as she looked around, noticing the group of Dark Gecko around them.

"This is a great for photograph and all, but we got to get out of here!" Haruka stated.

"Don't worry. Just don't get in the way!" Cream jumped in with a punch. "Stove!"

The first Dark Gecko dodged out of the way, surprisingly her and slammed her down to the ground with its tail.

"Cream!" Haruka yelled as the Gourmet Hunter was easily taken down by the repitle.

"Damn it! I guess even with that much eating before, my power isn't full restored. My sense of movement is sloppy!" Cream grumbled as she was pushed by the gecko.

The gecko that caught her was about to eat her, along with two or three more around her ready to chew her down until they stopped. All of them stood up, looking over in a certain direction until they skedaddled away.

"What the? Where are they running off to?" Haruka asked as Cream got back up.

"Haruka, do you like spider?" She asked.

"No way! I hate spiders! I can take pictures of butterfly and friendly bugs, but spiders? Eek!" She said disgustfully.

"Well, don't get scared, but one is here and it's the one I feared it would chase us down eventually," Cream said as Haruka slowly turned around, seeing first two glowing red eyes until multiple red eyes appeared until the full creature came crawling out of the bushes.

"Kkrrrrrrrrgh!" It roared at the two ladies. The giant spider had blackish hairs all over its body. Its eyes glowed in red color. Its mouth had two sharp upper fangs, dripping in purple acid-like saliva.

"Eeeeeeeekkkk!" Haruka screamed.

The creature is called "Wood Hunter", an arachnid beast with Capture Level of 30. It is a huntsman-type of spider that hunts on lands, but this one is a giant size that can grow as big as a truck.

**Wood Hunter-Arachnid Beast, Capture LeveL: 30**

"Just as I fear. This thing was chasing us all this time ever since we were flew into this wood. That tribe of Dark Gecko before sensed this thing was near, so it ran off when they had a chance. Most likely, this hairy fellow is the king of this wood," Cream explained to no one particular, except for Haruka.

"Why the hell?! Why can't it be anything but a spider?!" Haruka complained before the spider roared again, making her hide away.

Cream stood up as the Wood Hunter looked at her intensely.

"I don't have my full strength restore, but I have no choice. I must defeat this thing first if we ever want to get out of this wood alive!" She said determinedly as she roared loudly, making her demon appetite to appear.

Suddenly, they ran towards each other, headbutting first. They bumped together, causing both to recoil back, but the Wood Hunter reacted quicker, striking next with one of its legs. Cream quickly dodged and counter-attacked.

"Freezer!" She kicked its leg, freezing it partially, but the Wood Hunter didn't budge and attacked right back with its other leg. It hit her, causing her to flew off and hit a tree, creating a big impact.

"Grrrgh!" Cream said painfully, but she got back up quickly and dodged out of the way, keeping her distance safe.

The giant huntsman spider then began shooting out webs from its lower abdomen or butt essentially, making the entire area sticky. At the same time, Haruka was taking pictures of the fight while hiding safely in the bushes.

'It's limiting my movement by making the surrounding area with its sticky webs!' Cream thought to herself as she began maneuvering around the web while charging up her Stove punch.

Once she got close to it, she pulled out her punch.

"Have a taste of this! 500-degree Fahrenheit Stove Punch!" She punched at it, but completely missed when it stopped her by using its smaller arms near its mouth to grab here.

"Oh no! Her punch didn't reach it!" Haruka cried.

"Noo!" Cream said as she was on the verge of getting eaten. She tried to struggle to get off, but there was no use. The Wood Hunter made its hungry noise and opened its fang wise as it was about to devour Cream.

* * *

**Hello, everyone! Long time no see.**

**Thank you for all your wonderful review for the past weeks since I started writing this story (since almost two months ago). This story is definitely successful, and I hope it gets more review.**

**Sorry to leave with another cliffhanger, but the anime does it so well, so I have to do mine.**

**So what did you all think of the new chapter? Stay tune for more and until next time, I hope you all have a wonderful day. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Heroes Re-Assemble! Enter the Regal Mammoth!**

_Someone once said: _

_There is a hot spring of white, cream stew that brews from the ground and tastes hot, but also sweet as milk. Hot Cream Stew Springs!_

_At the same place, there are tribes of Japanese monkey with furs made of the finest Parsley leaves that make a great flake seasoning for any soups or stews and love to take in a hot spring of stew. Parslaraque!_

_The world is in the Gourmet Age, an age where people quests for more, unknown yet culinary delights!_

Cream and Garry are invited to the Biotope #1, The Garden by IGO with Toriko and Komatsu. There, they meet Chief Mansam, Rin, Tina, and one of the other four Heavenly Kings, Sunny along with Cream's old friend, Haruka. After defeating the GT Robot for killing the mother Battle Wolf, Chief Mansam remembered about the adult Regal Mammoth they need to find before the Gourmet Corp. They went to find the mammoth before their enemy does but encountered a problem when they got separated. At the same time, Starjun and his apprentice, Kaguya make their move and invade the Biotope to retrieve the Jewel Meat from the mammoth, too. It is clearly now a race in time!

"Krrrrrr!" The giant spider creature, known as "Wood Hunter", was about to devour Cream.

Cream, who was running out of energy, used all the strength she had left to counterattack.

"Freezer Uppercut Kick!" She shouted as she kicked it upward right into the chin of the spider if it had one. Her kick partially froze the chin area.

Wood Hunter let go of her to get rid of the partial ice.

"Cream!" Haruka said as she stepped out of her hiding and aid her friend to get out of the place. While the Wood Hunter was distracted, Haruka carried Cream with her arm wrapped around her shoulder to safety.

"What are you doing?" Cream asked, having little to no energy left.

"We're getting the hell out of here, that's what we're doing," Haruka answered.

Wood Hunter noticed them escaping. The creature ran after them. Haruka moved fast as possible, but the giant arachnid was already just behind them. It strikes them with its sharp leg like an arrow, but suddenly, something fast and white moved past the spider, hitting on the side of its abdomen.

Cream and Haruka looked back to see the giant spider was on its backside.

"Kyaaahh!" A woman screamed before she fell to the ground until a familiar balloon pigeon expanded itself with air, turning into a soft giant balloon for the screaming woman to fall into instead of the ground.

"Thank you, Kurupoo…." The woman said, relieved yet tired.

"Hey, it is that Gourmet News lady, Tina!" Haruka remembered.

"Terry!" Cream said as she walked over to the Battle Wolf pup, and hugged him in her embrace. "Oh, so happy to see you. Did you actually come here all the way from the black carpet?"

The pup wolf barked back in response as Cream petted it with love and talked to it with a baby voice.

"How did you manage to come here so far in so little time?" Haruka asked.

"I was on Terry's back all the time, and he ran so fast. I don't have even a gram of strength left in my hands and arms," Tina mumbled.

"Kurupoo!" Kurupoo said as if it is agreeing with its owner.

"Wow! You guys must have moved like over several miles per hour or something!" Haruka exclaimed. "But, good thing you came. We were in big trouble due to this giant icky thing."

Tina looked back and noticed the fallen giant spider, and its face was right near her. She gasped and stepped back away from the giant spider.

"Kyaaaah! What is that thing?!" She screamed.

"Oh! That reminds me," Haruka said as she took out something from her bag. "Here, Cream. Eat this. I know it's not enough, but it should be enough for now."

"Oh! Is that a Chocolate Bar? Gimmie, Gimmie, gimmie!" She demanded as her friend handed her the energy chocolate bar. "Itadakimasu!"

She ate the energy bar and became much happier.

"OK! I feel very energized, for now, so let's continue on!" Cream declared with both her arms up.

"You got back up so fast," Haruka remarked.

Terry looked toward the bush and growled at it. He sensed something was in the bush. Cream took noticed until a creature came out of the hiding.

"Eeek! What is it now?" Haruka said.

"Oh! That's a Bullet Scarab Beetle!" Cream started as a giant bluish, green beetle with two antennas appeared. Its eye glittered like an emerald while the shell part of the body was a bluish green color.

**Bullet Scarab Beetle-Capture Level 10, Insect-type Beast**

"That thing is like ten heaping helpings of a gram large!" Tina surprised.

"Don't worry. This thing is harmless and friendly towards people. It only eats plants and minerals," Cream explained. "And fortunately, it came at the right time."

In the next moment, Cream and Haruka were riding on the Bullet Scarab Beetle while Tina and Kurupoo were riding or rather grabbing on Terry again.

"This beetle here run as fast as a bullet train, hence why it is called Bullet Scarab Beetle! At least this way, we can travel at the same speed as Terry!" Cream explained as they moved very fast while she was holding its antennas for support.

"Yeah! I gotta say! I think I am starting to like bug a little bit. Just little bit though!" Haruka noted as she held on Cream. "Hey, how are you holding?" She asked Tina.

"Kyyyaaaahhh! I! Am! Doing! Fine!" She replied as she held on her life.

"Kurupoooooo!" Her partner, Kurupoo cried.

Meanwhile, at a place called "Devils' Playground", Toriko and Rin were facing a challenge. Toriko was having a hard time fighting the Mystery Bird, Rubanda, who looked like has the face of a man with the body of a bird.

"Toriko, behind you!" Rin suddenly shouted out. The mysterious creature was behind him and somehow managed to do it without Toriko reacting to it. Toriko managed to jump out of the way before it attacked.

"He got behind me in an instant?! ….No, that is not it," the blue-haired Gourmet Hunter said as he glanced to see multiple copies of the creature around him before the said bird released some kind of gas from its mouth. "It's breathing out a hallucination gas! With that, even without speed or power, it can avoid any damage and catch its prey with its unique movement while the foe is confused under a hallucination. What I'm seeing are just illusions…. The matter is which one is the real one?!"

The beasts in this Devils' playground use a similar technique to confuse anything that comes into this place. Other than that this place was just multiple pillars of stones with a flat surface on the top of each pillar, you must go through 'stages' before you clear out through the playground and each stage has a beast that you must defeat in order to pass through. As you advance further, the stronger and harder the beast you must face and each of them uses an illusion technique to even make it more challenging. Most creatures or beings who come through here are mostly killed.

"Rin! Can you naturalize this effect?" Toriko asked.

"Give me a sec!" She replied as she searched something through her bag. "Here we go! Thunder Peppermint!"

The thing she took out was a blue fragrance with a bottle cap shaped of lightning.

"Thunder peppermint is a special fragrance created from thunder peppermint plants. One sniff from this can make a person stay awake for the whole week," Rin explained as she put it into her gauntlet. "If this thing gets in your eyes, Toriko, you'll go blind!"

"Don't worry! I will have my eyes closed. Now, do it! Quick!" He said quickly while his eyes closed. Rin shot the fragrance all over Toriko. He sniffed the fragrance, giving a sense of shock throughout his entire body.

"Thunder peppermint is very strong. All my senses are like fully charged like an electrical battery. Even with the hallucination gas around, it won't matter! I will search it by finding its smell!' He thought to himself as he began sniffing the scent in the air.

It took only a moment for him to find the bird's scent, which was at his right side.

"There it is!" he called out as he used his knife on the creature. However, his attack just passed through another illusion or so he thought it was. "What?" He said as the said bird creature appeared behind him and grabbed the man with is sharp claw leg.

"Gah!" He gasped.

"Toriko!" Rin called out as she pointed her gauntlet at the creature. "Let go of him, you birdbrain!"

She shot the leftover of the thunder peppermint into the Rubanda's eyes, causing it to cry in pain while letting go of Toriko.

"Toriko! Are you OK?" She asked at his side.

"Yeah, I am fine, but I don't understand..." he said before he looked back at the creature, who now looked even much angrier than before. "How I missed it even though I knew where it was by smelling its scent?"

That was when Toriko realized something. "I see! Not just it uses the hallucination gas to create illusion copies of itself, but it is also moving at a certain speed to create an afterimage of itself as it moved from position to position, creating more copy of itself. With it and the gas, it makes it even more unpredictable for where its real self is or from where it will attack!"

The bird creature started making multiple dozens of copies of itself before it began its attack on Toriko.

"Watch out, Rin!" Toriko pushed her away as he took the beating instead.

"Toriko!" Rin shouted as she felt helpless as Toriko gets beaten up by the bird creature and its clones.

When all hope was lost, something moved at an incredible speed, hitting Rubanda right into its left cheek, surprising Toriko and Rin. Then, shortly they heard a woman screaming from up in the air before that said woman fell to the ground, but saved by a familiar yellow balloon pigeon for the second time.

"Toriko! Rin!" The two turned around to see Cream and Haruka on the back of the Bullet Scarab Beetle.

"Oh! Cream and Haruka! You guys are alright!" Toriko stated with a smile before he turned his attention to his pet. "And Terry!"

He hugged his pet with a huge grin, kneeling down to stroke his fur. "You're okay, too! I'm so glad! You really caught up so quickly, too!"

Rin watched and blushed in the background. 'I envy Terry!" She thought to herself before he turned her attention to the fallen Tina. "And why are you? Did you and Terry actually come here all the way from Black Carpet? And what's with the Bullet Scarab Beetle, too?"

"Haruka and I were at the Black Wood. Over there, I had trouble with fighting the Wood Hunter, but that was when Terry came and saved us. It did just the same thing to you guys as well," Cream explained.

"Wow! Is that Rubanda?! I never saw one before!" Haruka stated as she began taking pictures of it.

"Luckily, this guy came right after Terry saved us and thanks to it, we managed to find you two," Cream added.

"I see. Bullet Scarab Beetle does run fast, which means that Terry must've run like 100 kilometers per hour just to get here!" Rin realized. "That's super fast!"

"Yeah!" Cream agreed. "Terry is growing up fast and he's only just a day old!"

Before they said anything, everyone noticed the bird creature, Rubanda just woke up from the attack and instead of counterattacking, it didn't move at all. In fact, it looked afraid as it sweated.

"What's wrong with it?" Haruka asked.

"It must be Terry," Toriko said. "Terry sensed its real self so quickly that it is being cautious of him. Even with its hallucination gas and its unique movement to make clones of itself, they won't have an effect on Terry."

Terry suddenly barked at everyone before jumping on another platform leading to another route.

"Terry?" Toriko asked as everyone looked over at the young pup, who in turn stared back at them.

"That's a different route though..." Rin observed.

"I see," Cream said. "Toriko, I think Terry wants us to follow him."

"Yeah. You are right," Toriko agreed. "We follow Terry!"

"What? Are you sure, Toriko?" Rin asked.

"Terry's senses are sharper than most or any of us combined. I believe he knows how to get out of this place as soon as possible," he explained. "So, let's get going."

"OK," Rin nodded.

"Let's go, Haruka!" A cream called out.

"OK!" Haruka jumped onto the back of the beetle.

"Wait! Take me with you on that beetle! It looks much safer than on Terry. No offense," Tina admitted.

They followed after Terry as they leap from platform to platform. As they did, they noticed that there was a shadow of huge creature just at the other side if Torilo and Rin took on the same path.

"Woah! Look at that, Toriko!" Rin stated.

"That thing is huge! If we did stay on the same path, we would've been in more trouble!" Toriko noted before he realized the route that Terry is taking them through. "Terry, are you actually taking us a shortcut without fighting any beast?"

Terry barked in response, which Toriko gave a big grin in response. "Terry, good boy! How could I have not realized there was a shortcut like this?"

In no time, they all got out of the Devils' Playground as they finally reached the end.

"We did it! We escaped the Devils' playground!" Rin cheered.

"It's all thanks to Terry for choosing the safest route," Toriko said with a smile as Terry barked happily.

"Well, I think your job here is done. Thanks for the ride," Cream said as she patted on the Bullet Scarab Beetle before it opened its back to reveal its wings and then flew off.

Toriko then noticed something strange about his pet partner. "Terry, what's wrong?" He asked the pup as the pup was looking out to the Devils' playground while growling at something or at least something that's coming.

It started a strong howl, which surprised them all.

"What is up with Terry?" Rin asked before the said pup jumped back into the Devils' playground and re-entered it. "Hey, where is it going? It's going back in there?!"

"Ah, that's right!" Tina remembered. "Toriko, it is coming!"

"What's coming?" Toriko asked.

"The black GT Robot from the cavern lagoon of the puffer wales. It is here!" Tina said.

"What?" Toriko gasped.

" You mean that GT Robot?!" Cream asked.

"Yes, but not only that. There is also this crimson red GT Robot with it, too. I think they're here for the Jewel Meat, too," Tina explained.

"Crimson red GT Robot? I never have seen one, but the black one…. Hm, OK. Let's get going," Toriko decided.

"What? But Toriko, what about Terry?" Rin said, surprised.

"Terry will be fine. He only bought us here to safety because the GT Robots must be coming here after us. Or rather, Terry led us here in time before he gets to him," Toriko explained.

"Shouldn't we go and help him?" Haruka asked worryingly.

"That won't do anything," Cream added. "We will be just getting in Terry's way. Terry is giving us the time now to go and find the Regal Mammoth before the enemy does. We cannot get in the way of Terry's conviction."

Somewhere else, Sunny's group was on the move until they heard the same howl made by Terry.

"That howl just now..." Komatsu started to say.

"It sounds like a wolf," Garry remarked.

"I believe it is a wolf," Sunny stated.

"Could it be Terry? If so, it sounds like something happened with Toriko's group. Should we go help them?" Komatsu asked, looking a little worried for others. Garry looked worried, too, especially for his friend, Cream.

"There is no need for that, Matsu," Sunny replied, which surprised the two for what he just said.

"Why? But wouldn't that be bad?" Garry asked, looking a bit offended.

"Larry, everyone had their own resolve coming here. That howl we just heard was a sound of resolve, a strong conviction, and determination. For us to go help them now would be called an insult to that resolution. In other words..."

"Not beautiful..." Both Komatsu and Garry answered.

"Right! And if we go save them, wouldn't running in at the last moment more beautiful?" Sunny asked, walking on ahead.

'I really don't understand Sunny-san's definition of beauty,' Garry thought to himself. 'But, deep down, he really does care about everyone. Even though he is a bit rough around the edge, he is really a nice guy in the heart.'

"Here we are, Matsu and Larry!" Sunny spoke up with a grin on his face as they stopped in front of a very tall cliff, so tall that it even went up through the clouds.

"What is this?!" Garry gasped as Komatsu looked surprised, too.

"This is the entrance to the Regal Plateau; Regal Wall! It is 3000 meters tall and it is also known as the Devils' Wall!" Sunny announced excitedly.

"How we supposed to climb up this huge wall?!" Komatsu asked.

"I agree! It's impossible! I can't even see the peak...Ah!" Garry startled before he realized that he and Komatsu were suddenly lifted off the ground again by Sunny's touches, who began scaling up the cliff.

"We'll scale it by walking. With my touches, it makes no difference if I am walking on flat ground or on a side of the cliff," Sunny boasted confidently. "I can go about five kilometers in an hour, so at this rate, we will reach the peak in about 36 minutes."

Meanwhile, near the peak of the Regal Wall, a giant mammoth stomped around. The smaller, but bigger than human size creatures were roaring and shrieking at the mammoth. Also, a giant pink GT Robot watched the mammoth as it moved.

"Damn! This thing so huge! None of my attacks would work on this thing!" The operator of the robot complained as he watched the mammoth sucked up the smaller creature through its nose and then puffed out through the other nose, leaving only bones and skeletons behind.

"I see. So this guy is the one who's responsible for all the bones around," the robot said. "Branch Chief Sedoru-sama must be inside the mammoth by now. Guess I've got no choice, but to go in there myself as well…."

Suddenly, the Mammoth suddenly cried out before it ran off towards the end of the cliff.

"Hey, you! Don't go that way! That there is….!" It was too late as the Mammoth fell off from the peak and the giant GT Robot chased after it.

Back with Sunny's group, who had climbed up the cliff quite a ways, they suddenly came across some strange black creatures hidden in caves made in the cliff sides.

"What is this thing?" Garry asked."They look scary!"

"Right!" Komatsu agreed.

"The Regal Wall's master, Heavycliffs. If you don't do anything that would agitate them, the won't attack," Sunny explained shortly, making Komatsu and Garry cover their mouth, so that they won't say anything stupid that would anger the Heavycliffs. As they continued climbing up the cliff, they noticed the sky became dark all of sudden.

"What's going on? Why the sky became dark all of sudden….?" Komatsu asked, looking up.

They were looking up, only to realize that a giant Mammoth that decided to jump off the cliff was falling right down towards them.

"What is that?!" Sunny said loudly.

"Guys, this is just my wild guess, but I think that's the parent Regal Mammoth we are looking for…. And it's coming right towards us!" Garry screamed as they began to panic.

Meanwhile, not too far away, Toriko's and Cream's groups have finally reached the Regal Wall but noticed the falling Regal Mammoth.

"What is that heaping helping of a creature?!" Tina gasped.

"That must be the parent Regal Mammoth!" Toriko exclaimed. "It must have fallen off the peak while it's looking for its child!"

"That thing is huge! It must be ten times larger than the child one we met!" Haruka pointed out.

"To come this far just look for its child, and look at that size. It must be as big as a mountain! It's literally is like a mountain," Cream remarked.

"Come on! Let's go!" Toriko said as the group ran towards the wall.

At the same time, Garry's group froze in fear until they noticed the angry Heavycliffs coming out of the cave, looking very angrily at them.

"Can we escape in the Heavycliffs' den?" Sunny asked himself before he looked at the angry Heavycliffs coming out of their said dens. "Is it just me or does these Heavycliffs look very angry at us?"

"Um, Sunny-san, you don't think that they are made by this sound because of us, right?" Komatsu asked.

"Chef Komatsu, I think that is exactly why they are angry at us," Garry answered.

Within the next few moments, Komatsu and Garry felt a pull as Sunny ran towards back to the ground. The Heavycliffs chased after them down on the wall while the Regal Mammoth continued to fall over towards them all.

"What's going on?!" Garry cried as tears streamed down or rather upwards from his eyes.

"Sunny-san! I suggest you run faster!" Komatsu yelled as one Heavycliff was near to his face.

"Runaway?" Sunny asked as he blasted the nearest Heavycliffs with his spatula attack. "I'm not doing something ugly thing like running away. Just merely pulling back for a moment… AT MAX SPEED THAT IS!"

Back down on the ground, Toriko and Cream's group were running towards the wall, looking up when they noticed Sunny's group coming down.

"Look! That's big brother's group!" Rin pointed out.

"Sunny! Komatsu!" Toriko called out to them.

"Garry!" Cream did the same, too.

"Toriko! Rin! Red-blue girl!" Sunny called back. "Can you do something about this situation?!"

"Yikes! What do we do?" Tina said panicking.

"This is just incredible!" Haruka amazed as she took some snaps of pictures of the situation.

"You're taking photos at a time like this?!" Tina yelled at her, which her pet partner also did the same.

"Everyone, get away!" Toriko warned everyone before he used his knife attack to cut up a huge piece of the land into a square shape, tossing it aside and making a very deep hole. "Suny, inside here!" He called out as he and everyone else jumped into the hole for safety.

"Okay!" Sunny called back. "Matsu, Larry! Let's go!" He announced before he used his touches to launch them both towards the hole. Everyone else could only watch as Sunny, Komatsu, and Garry neared the hole in the ground with the Regal Mammoth right on the top of them.

Fortunately, they managed to get into the hole at a split second before the Regal Mammoth crushed on the ground, creating a giant crater. When it hit the ground, it sounded like thunder, which shook the land momentarily for a few seconds. The mammoth was stunned for a moment before it finally rolled to its side and got up.

"That was too close," Sunny said as he had his Hair Net out. "If I were just a second late to pull out my Hair Net, we would've been pancakes."

"What a relief," Komatsu said, looking too tired.

"We made it somehow..." Tina looked tired, too.

"Yo, Komatsu," Toriko said with a big grin on his face. "I'm glad to see you're safe and sound."

"Toriko-san! I was so scared and worried about you since we got separated!" Komatsu cried over to the blue-haired man.

"I am glad to see you, Garry. You really came far to be here," Cream said with a grin.

"Cream-san!" Garry overjoyed to see her that his eyes were all watery with tears.

Toriko caught the scent of something delicious coming from Komatsu's case in his bag.

"Do I smell a...sirloin mushrooms? Also, cream matsutake?!" Toriko asked with a grin.

"Oh yes!" Komatsu remembered as he ransacked through the bag. "Sunny, Garry, and I found some while we were in the mushroom forest. Do you want some, Toriko-san?"

"Of course! I'm starving here!" Toriko answered, demanding.

"I have some for you, too, Cream-san, if you would like some," Garry said as he offered her the mushrooms.

"Sweet! I only ate an energy bar before getting here, but this is nice!" She stated as she began chowing down on the mushroom. "Mmmmm, the Cream Matsutake tastes sweet as a cream that it piratically melt inside my mouth instantly."

"I want some, too!" Toriko moaned.

"You guys looked exhausted. What happened to you both?" Sunny asked, but the two Gourmet Hunters were too busy to pay attention to him. Before long, they turned their attention to the Regal Mammoth, who was standing still for a moment.

"Anyway, is that really it? The adult Regal Mammoth," Sunny asked.

"Ah," Toriko nodded.

"Inside that huge body, there is the legendary Treasure Food, Jewel Meat," Cream noted.

"But how are we going to get it?" Komatsu asked worryingly.

"That's right. With how huge it is, I don't a simple knocking gun won't have any effect on it," Garry pointed out.

"True," Haruka agreed as she took pictures of the Regal Mammoth. At that moment, Sunny glanced behind him to see the Heavycliffs coming out of the ground.

"These bastards….They curled up and hardened their bodies, protecting themselves just at the moment before they got crushed from the impact of the mammoth's fall," Sunny admitted as the Heavycliffs got the group's attention.

"What's up with these guys?" Rin asked.

"From the look of their eyes, they have a heaping helping of anger!" Tina warned.

"Toriko, you come help! Rin, you too! So for you, Cream!" Sunny quickly ordered as the latter looked at him with a bit of surprise on her face. She realized that Sunny remembered her name and called her by that. Her mind changed attention back to the Heavycliffs just as they jumped in to start the attack.

The others who couldn't fight stayed back away from the three Gourmet Hunters as the three engaged in combat against the Heavycliffs.

"Spatula!' Sunny called out as he hit some of the Heavycliffs, but they didn't stay down too long.

"Freezer Kick!" Cream kicked two of the said creatures at the same time, freezing both's head partially. However, more surrounded.

"Five-Fold Nail Punch!" Toriko punched one, but before he contacted, it hardened its body quickly, protecting itself from his attack.

"Damn it! This guy is hard as hell!" Toriko stated as he decided to toss it away instead while it was in its hardened form. He threw the one at the rest of the Heavycliffs, almost like a bowling ball.

The Heavycliffs didn't stop as all of them jumped in to finish the tiring Gourmet Hunters, but suddenly, they all collapsed and looked paralyzed.

The group looked confused as to what just had happened until a familiar voice called out to them.

"Don't worry, they won't die. I gave them a simple paralyzing nerve poison." The group turned around in time to see Coco make a cool entrance as he landed on the ground.

"Coco!" Toriko said with a grin on his face.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting," he replied with a smile on his face.

"Coco-swan!" Komatsu said as tears ran down from his eyes while he ran towards Coco. "Coco-swan! You came to save us!"

"Hey, Komatsu-kun. It's been a while. Seeing you here in a dangerous place like this, it looks like you still haven't learned from past experience, haven't you?" Coco asked as he smiled.

"That sharp voice, it's really you, Coco-san," Komatsu replied with a smile on his face.

"Yeah! Coco is here!" Rin said as she walked over to the arrived Heavenly King.

"Long time no sees, Rin-chan," Coco greeted.

"You came at the right time, Coco-san! Thank you for saving us!" Garry said happily.

"You really saved our bacon here," Cream noted.

"Great job, Coco!" Toriko stated with a smile.

"Ladies and gents, Coco of the Heavenly King have arrived just in time to save us! Now, all three kings have assembled!" Tina announced as she held a video camera.

"Wow! You are Coco, one of the Heavenly Kings! This is great for my blog, too!" Haruka began taking photos of him, but before she continued, Garry blocked her. "Hey, get out of my way!"

"Sorry, Haruka-san, but Coco-san doesn't like to be get pictured of him," Garry said.

"What? Why not?" Haruka asked, looking a bit offended.

"Sorry, Miss," Coco said as he walked over to her. "I really don't like someone taking photos of me. I hope that won't be a problem for you."

"Oh! No, no, no!" She shook a head as she blushed. "It's completely OK for me! I will delete the photos of you that I took."

"Thank you," he replied with a grin.

While everyone praised Coco, Sunny looked very shock the most. 'Unexpected timing! Saving us at the last minute! A beautiful entrance!' Sunny thought to himself. 'There's too much beauty, it makes me tick off!' He sighed, turning his head away slightly.

"Hey Sunny, what's wrong? You're drawing back your touch. It's been a long time since we last saw each other. Let's a handshake," Coco said as he offered it, but Sunny didn't respond.

"Coco-san, you can see Sunny-san's touches?" Komatsu asked.

"Well, yes. Rather, I see the minuscule electromagnetic waves that Sunny's touches give off," Coco answered.

"I only have my touches pulled back because I don't want to touch you, that's all. Since you are poison and all," Sunny stated.

"That's kind of rude," Garry commented.

'This man never changes, does he...' Coco thought to himself as the Heavycliffs got back up, but despite being very angry, they didn't attack. They were being cautious of Coco.

"Look at that. The Heavycliffs are back up, but they don't attack. Probably because of Coco's poison," Toriko pointed out.

It was at the moment when the Regal Mammoth roared, rearing back on its hind legs. This surprised the group, but Coco didn't look worried.

"Don't worry, everyone. I gave the same kind of poison to it as I did with Heavycliffs. Though, as I expected, it's body is so huge that it will take a while for the poison to circulate throughout it," Coco explained.

"What? You already poisoned?!" Cream gasped, but Coco seemed to ignore the comment.

"More importantly, I can see a different electromagnetic wave coming from the inside of the Mammoth. It must be the Gourmet Corp. They are already searching for Jewel Meat from the inside!" Coco stated with a frown, looking at the said creature.

"Well, that's unfortunate. With that kind of size, we should just give up on bringing it down..." Sunny said, getting everyone's attention. "We'd need to get inside the mammoth to get the Jewel Meat. As expected of Gourmet Corp, what a disgusting idea!"

"This is a race against time….We'll have to enter the Mammoth as well," Coco stated with a serious look in his eyes, surprising everyone.

"What the hell are you saying, Coco?! Are you mad?" Sunny yelled. "There's no way something like that it's possible!"

"No, it's possible," he simply replied.

"Then, let's go inside it," Rin declared.

"We shall and we will!" Toriko added.

"I am going in, too!" Tina joined.

"For the Jewel Meat!" Cream exclaimed.

"Kuropoo!" Her pet partner agreed.

"Come on, Sunny-san! We can retrieve the Jewel Meat together," Komatsu said.

"We made it this far. We can't stop here now, Sunny-san," Garry noted.

"From here, it would be safest to enter the Mammoth through its butt," Coco said, causing the colorful-haired Gourmet Hunter to panic.

"WHAT?! NO WAY! Never! That's a joke!" Sunny complained.

'Sunny really hasn't changed at all since the old days...' Coco thought to himself as Sunny bickered over the plan.

"Wouldn't it be smarter if we just wait for the Gourmet Corp comes out of the mammoth and steal the Jewel Meat?" Sunny asked with a frown. "I know that's not the most beautiful way to do it, but at least it's better than going inside a beast's body!" It was this moment when something in the sky, which was directly above Sunny, Komatsu, and Garry, sparkled and only Toriko and Cream noticed it.

"Komatsu!" "Garry!" "Watch out!" Both Gourmet Hunters lunged towards the trio, grabbing hold of them before the area where they were just standing was exploded by a laser beam. Tina and Haruka screamed while Coco looked with a serious expression and Rin with a surprised look.

The group resembled back together to see the giant pink GT Robot standing before them.

"What is that?!" Garry shouted.

"A GT Robot," Cream answered. "And a huge one!"

"This must be the new GT model! I had no idea they were making GT Robots this big," Coco commented before he smirked. "They're rapidly advancing the technology. I am really out of touch about the world."

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The GT Robot spoke up, sounding excited. "What are the odds of coming in contact with not one, not two, but three Heavenly Kings in one same spot? Compared to getting the Jewel Meat out of the Regal Mammoth, getting rid of you guys is more of an achievement, won't it?"

"This guy is strong. Be careful, Coco," Toriko said.

"I know, Toriko. I can see a strong electromagnetic wave emitting from the operator through this GT Robot. However, at least it isn't as strong as the black GT Robot we met back at the Pufferwale cave," Coco commented.

"Huh!? Who's gonna get rid of whom!? Don't make us laugh, you piece of junk!" Sunny said angrily before Coco stopped him from approaching the robot.

"Sunny, don't," Coco said with a seriousness in his eyes and voice. "I will take care of this guy. Everyone, retrieve the Jewel Meat as fast as you can."

"It seems that the new model can transmit taste," Coco said. "If by chance they find the Jewel Meat and transmit the taste of it back to their HQ, they will probably kill the Mammoth. Also, I noticed looking at Toriko and everyone else. You're all exhausted."

'Coco-san's right. Everyone here is exhausted, even just from getting here and worst of all, we still haven't retrieved the Jewel Meat...' Garry thought to himself as he felt guilty that he couldn't do anything to help everyone, especially Sunny, who he has been with or Cream.

"Sunny, you look exhausted, too. The reason you draw back your touches is not that you want to touch my poison, right?" Coco asked, which Sunny showed a bit of surprise in his eyes, indicating that Coco was right on the money.

"Anyway, I will take of this one! You guys go inside the Mammoth while I deal with this!" Coco stated.

"No way, Jose! You all DIE HERE!" The giant GT Robot shouted, preparing a laser beam at the group.

"Kiss!" Coco called out to his pet partner, who quickly flew in, knocking the GT Robot's foot, making him go out of balance and hitting the laser beam to the ground instead of at them.

"GO NOW!" Coco yelled at everyone.

"Thank you, Coco! You being here really saved our bacon!" Toriko said with a smile as others ran past. Sunny stayed and watched at Coco while thinking before Komatsu turned back.

"Come on, Sunny-san!" Komatsu called to him.

"Right!" Sunny turned around and ran with him to follow after the others. Coco smiled before he turned back to face his foe as he began taking off the green wrappings, turning his body into purple as the smoke cleared away.

"Tch! I guess I have to deal with you. Your dead meat..." GT Robot threatened the poison Gourmet Hunter.

"Dead meat? Are you naming me or perhaps you are the one who's going to be dead meat?" Coco talked back with a slight grin on his face. "I can see a shadow of death over you."

"Shadow of death? Over a robot? Give me a break!" The GT robot laughed.

"I wasn't talking about the robot. I was talking about you, the operator," he answered, making the robot stopped laughing.

"Oh. Look who's acting all high and mighty. I will definitely wipe off that smirk when I kill you," GT Robot stated.

Meanwhile, Toriko and everyone else came up close to the Regal Mammoth.

"So, where are going to enter the Mammoth's body from?" Komatsu asked.

"Probably we have to go through its bottom. That's the safest way to do it," Toriko replied.

"NO WAY! NO HELL WAY! I AM NOT DOING THAT!" Sunny argued as he frantically shook his head. Al of the sudden, Regal Mammoth moved its trunk in their direction before sucking them up like animals before. They screamed and cried out as they were being sucked by the mammoth. If this was what a dust bunny feels like when getting sucked by a vacuum cleaner, then this was it.

"Oh no! The poison still hasn't completely…!" Coco said while he was flying on his pet's back before he trailed off once he saw not one, but two shadows of death from the group as they were getting sucked by the Regal Mammoth. "What?! Two shadows?! Then, two of them will die!" It was at the moment when the GT Robot took the opportunity to attack him.

"Got you!" The GT Robot got Coco's attention as he shot a flamethrower from his palm.

"Hey, Sunny-san! Can't you do something about this?!" Garry panicked.

"It's impossible! It's too strong!" Sunny called back to the panicking high school student.

"Leave to me!" Cream stated as she charged up her fist into a fire. "Stove!"

She punched on the side, causing a burn mark to be made on the skin, which caused the Regal Mammoth to cry out in pain before it decided to suck them out of its trunk and into its mouth.

The group was blasted into the Regal Mammoth's mouth and landed on something very hard and white.

"Ouch! Watch where you're at!" Rin complained before she realized she hit behind Toriko's back.

"Sorry. Are you OK?" he asked.

"Oh, no. I am fine!" Rin said, turning away from him as she blushed.

"Where the gram are we?" Tina asked.

"It looks like we are inside of the Regal Mammoth's mouth," Haruka answered.

"Then we got eaten?!" Garry cried.

"Don't worry, Garry. Luckily for us, thanks to this mammoth's huge body, there is plenty of air inside here," Cream explained.

However, they weren't out of danger just yet. Soon they realized that they were in a tight spot because…

"To...To...Tooth! We are on the mammoth's tooth!" Komatsu yelled out as the top tooth started to come down on top of them. Toriko, Sunny, and Cream quickly reacted and held the top tooth up as much as strength they have left in them before it crushed them.

"Sunny!" Toriko called out.

"Spatula!" Sunny shouted as his attack pushed back the top tooth, allowing them to escape.

"Quick! Everyone into the throat!' Toriko stated and they did just that, only to slip and instead started falling down into the mammoth's body. After a few minutes, they all finally hit the bottom.

"Is everyone OK?" Cream asked them.

"I am fine," Garry replied, looking pretty tired out.

"Me too and so for my camera, too," Haruka answered.

"Damn it, Sunny. Why didn't you make a soft cushion for us to land?" Toriko asked, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. "Geez...where are we? Are we inside the mammoth's stomach?"

Before his questions could be even answered, he and everyone else noticed a blue GT robot only a few feet away from them.

* * *

**Our heroes have finally entered the parent Regal Mammoth! However, the enemy is also making a move! What will happen to Toriko, Cream, and everyone else? Until next time, I will see you all later! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Battle of Their Own**

* * *

_Someone once said..._

_In the land of the Savannah, there is a large herd of zebra with a body made of the most delicious, cheesy pizza with different kinds of topping for each kind. Pizzabra! _

_There is also an alligator with a body made up of juciest patties that when it cooked, it makes the most scrumptous burger you can ever imagine. Burgator!_

_The world is in the Gourmet Age, an age where people quests for more unknown, yet delicacy delights!_

* * *

While Toriko and others were dealing with the capture of the Jewel Meat, Terry stayed behind to fend off two GT robots who followed after him. The Battle Wolf pup was currently engaged in a fight near the Devils' Playground.

"Master Starjun, shall I kill this wolf?" The operator of the crimson GT Robot asked, with one hand already turned into a knife sword.

"No need for that, Kaguya," the operator said through the black GT robot. "Battle Wolf's instinct is the sharpest in the world. It will most likely predict all your moves and any killer blow before you even move an inch. I am just surprised to see one in the human world."

Terry growled at the two robots in conversation. The black GT robot scratched its head and continued on.

"Come. We shall get going now," Starjun stated. "Let my new servant deal with this one."

As soon as they turned their back on Terry, Terry jumped after them, but stopped by Obasaures.

"Take care of it here, Obasaures," Starjun ordered as he and his apprentice continued on the path to the Regal Mammoth.

_\- Toriko -_

"Kakakaka! How about that, huh? You're fired goose!" The operator of the giant GT robot taunted. He just attacked the Heavenly King, Coco with a flamethrower shot from his palm.

The smoke cleared away, revealing that Coco and Kiss were unharmed despite that Coco's shirt was completely burned off.

"What? But how?!" The operator gasped.

"Poison Membrane. I coated myself with enough poison to protect myself from the flamethrower," Coco said calmly. "Now then. How about I begin the cooking instead? With a little bit of seasoning called poison!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself! Peeler Shot!" The operator shouted out as he attacked the poisonous man, but Coco could see right through his attack and dodged all of them.

"No way! He saw through my Peeler Shot completely! How good this guy's eyes are?!" He said to himself as he continued to attack at Coco, but completely missed due to his excellent dodging.

"Poison Rifle!" Coco called out, shooting a poison directly at the robot's eyes before landing back on Kiss again.

While the GT robot was distracted with getting the poison off from his eyes, Coco began forming a sharp object in his right hand with his poison. "Venom Solidification!" Soon, the object formed into a completed sword just in time for him to attack directly at the robot when it could clearly see again.

"Poison Sword!" The attack hit it, but it barely made a scratch.

"if you think you can beat me with that wimpy sword of yours, then you have something else coming!" The GT Robot taunted at him as he chased after the Gourmet Hunter.

'The taste sensor that sends taste data to the operator….it must be inside that big face,' Coco thought, pinpointing the exact spot he need to look at.

"Peeler Shot!" The robot called out, sending multiple attacks towards the man. He quickly blocked them all with his sword, but the last one broke his sword.

"Damn. It's not hard enough..." Coco asked himself before another attack hit his sword out of his hand. He cringed when it happened.

"Got you now! Peeler Shot!" The GT Robot continued with barrage of attack as Kiss dodged all the attack. "You annoying pest!" The head of the robot began to open up.

"Now!" Coco jumped off from Kiss as he pointed his two fingers at the split-opened head. "Poison Rifle!" He called out, firing a single shot of poison at the robot while it fired an energy beam at him.

Coco took a direct hit from the beam while the poison got inside the robot's head.

"Grgh! What did you do to me?!" The operator gasped as he felt something went inside his robot's head as Coco hit the ground hard. That was when the robot stomped on him, making him cried out in pain as he trapped the poison Gourmet Hunter.

"You splashed something 'inside my mouth'. Well, whatever it is, this robot is already analyzing the taste of it. The taste transmission has been cut off….Poison?!" The GT robot gasped a bit before he laughed hysterically. "Stupid fool! You think a little poison will work on the GT Robot?"

"...Huh….I wonder…." Coco said, catching the operator's attention. "This is a good place….. This place…. It is far away from the Regal Mammoth. I can finally fight seriously..." Suddenly, his food demon appeared before the GT robot, looking over him creepily.

"No can approach me now..." Coco stated, confusing the robot as the air was starting to fill with poisonous gas.

"Are you an idiot or something? Like I said before, the poison won't work on GT robot. This particular giant model was tested to swim through the Poison Tide, one of the said poisonous places in the Human World. No way your little poison will have any effect on me," the operator said confidently.

"The ocean current of death I see…. Very well," Coco said, keeping with a confident smile on his face. "Let's see which one is more poisonous? The Poison Tide or me. Hell Poison!" A strange smoke produced out from Coco's body, filling up the air around them.

"What's up with this smoke? My vision and skin signals have been cut off….. What a strong smell…. The smell signal is almost completely off. Is this...volcanic gas?!" The robot asked before he turned to look at Coco.

"More specifically Hydrogen Sulfide," Coco noted. "I am decomposing my waste product inside my body to produce this gas and secrete it out from my own body."

"A human sniffing even just 0.1 concentration of this gas can kill him! You really are a poisonous man," the GT robot commented as if it was like a compliment to Coco. "But, too bad. GT Robot is designed to explore areas where no normal human can, like the deepest ocean or inside of a volcano. With high corrosion resistant type body made from titanium alloy, not even a high concentration of gas you're producing can corrode this robot."

"Is that so? Then, perhaps I should make much stronger poison than this?" Coco asked. "One enough that can dissolve your robot."

"You're still acting tough, huh? Well, I've figured out what you are trying to get me to do. You want me to use my laser to shoot you, so that this gas can explode, right?" The robot asked, but Coco didn't reply at all. "Whatever, it doesn't matter either way. I will survive the explosion anyway. I will play along your plan just so that I can see that smudge face of yours be gone!"

'Poison Membrane!' Coco thought to himself as he covered his entire body with a layer of dark purple poison. At this moment, the GT robot fired its laser, causing the entire gas to go into combustion. A huge explosion, loud as a bomb, caused a smoke surrounding them both for a few moments before it disappeared. Surprisingly, but not too surprising, the GT robot was instant and not even its fur was charred.

"Ha, ha, ha! What did I tell you?! The explosion didn't even hurt me at all!" The operator laughed as he looked down, noticing that Coco was still alive with some burnt marks over his skin. "Geez, you just don't die so easily, but I see that you are the one who took the most damage."

'I've already run out of poison… The only thing I can do now is to pray that it works….' Coco thought to himself.

"That shadow of death you mentioned earlier didn't appear for me…. But it was for you! Farewell!" The GT robot started charging up for another laser beam, this time directly at Coco. He fired the laser beam as Coco watched in horror on his face. However, surprisingly, the laser beam hit far off the side, completely missing the target, which surprised the operator of the GT robot.

"What?! I missed at this close range?! How can that be?" He asked.

"What's the matter? Why did you miss even though I am right under your foot?" Coco asked with the same grin on his face, intentionally mocking the operator.

"Shut up!" The GT robot yelled angrily as he began preparing for another laser beam, but suddenly, he lost his balance and fell backward. This allowed Coco to be free.

"What's going on? Why can't this robot stand up anymore?" He asked as he tried to get up, but no avail.

"It looked like it reached to your core antenna," Coco revealed as he slowly get back up on his feet.

"What did you say?" The operator replied.

"I disturbed one part of your electromagnetic waves. The antenna that sends the signal of your semicircular canals. I coated it with my poison. Perhaps I will call the move Poison Jamming," Coco explained.

"What is that supposed to mean?" The operator asked.

"When we were fighting, I flung as many poisons as I could in order to determine the point where the core antenna's electromagnetic wave are activated and to find the one that communicate the sense of balance inside it. I concentrated the poison there," he said.

"Wait...so that means that volcanic gas I exploded!" The GT robot realized.

"That's right. This is where the Regal Mammoth fell from the cliff. At that time, this area became considerably dented than the leveled ground. Since hydrogen sulfide is heavier than air, the poison gas settled down in this spot. Furthermore, the powder from the broken rocks were able to confine your field of vision," the poison Heavenly King explained.

"Who would have guessed that by some chance through a gap in my body, the gas would enter inside it. And something like that getting to my core…."

"No one said that the gas entered your body," Coco stated. "It is liquid."

"Liquid?!" The operator asked in surprise and confusion.

"When I created the hydrogen sulfide in my body, I also created two more poisons. The first poison was created by secreting my gastric acids to the limit, creating concentrated Hydrochloric Acid. The other was made by oxidizing the ammonia in my body to produce Concentrated Nitric Acid. At the moment you fired your first laser beam to explode the gas, I didn't just protect myself with Poison Membrane, but I also fired these two poisons. Those poisons, in the heat of the explosion, evaporated allowing them to enter the GT robot. Once inside the body, these two acids returned to its liquid form and melded together at your core. At this point, the completed compound liquid's oxidization power and its corrosive nature would begin dissolving the core, even if it's made part of gold. The name of this kind of poisonous compound liquid is called 'Aqua Regia'!"

The giant robot fell to its side when it tried to get back up on its feet and it wouldn't move ever again.

"Hm...thinking that this new giant model would be invulnerable to gas poison was naive thinking to begin with. This robot became a big piece of trash," the operator said.

"No… It isn't the robot's fault. It is the operator's fault for losing. If you hadn't made the smoke explode with your robot's laser beam and killed me by hand quickly instead, it would have been a different result," Coco explained as he turned his face away, knowing that this fight was already over.

"Tch….what an annoying guy," GT Robot stated before it was shut down and fell to the ground.

"That's the match…. Now I got to get to others before it…." Coco saidto himself before he hit the ground, too. He realized that the fight made him used a lot of his stamina, so he couldn't move for awhile until he get some food and drink to replenish his strength.

"I'm beaten a lot than I originally thought, haven't I? I used too much poison…. I need to get something to eat and drink so I can catch up with Toriko and others….!" Coco said before he caught of the one thing he did not want to see. It was the black GT Robot, but what surprised him the most was the second robot along with it.

A crimson red GT Robot looked over at Coco, looking down at him from far distance. Coco could see it. This one was producing out a tremendously strong electromagnetic wave. Not as strong as the black GT Robot, but stronger than anything he had ever seen,

"Master Starjun, it appears that our fellow Gourmet Corp member has been defeated. Very pathetic defeat, even with the giant GT robot model," the Crimson GT Robot remarked.

"Never mind about that. It's time for us to get inside this creature," the black GT robot stated as he and his apprentice looked over to the Regal Mammoth. The jumped high towards the Regal Mammoth, literally entering it through its stomach in one pierce like a needle, or rather two pierces.

"No… Toriko! Everyone!" Coco cried as he tried to move, but couldn't as he just stayed on the ground helplessly.

Meanwhile, everyone else had fallen from the mammoth's throat into its stomach where they encountered another GT robot….

"GT Robot!" Toriko exclaimed as he, Sunny, Rin, and Cream took a fighting stance. Komatsu, Garry, Tina, Kuruppo, and Haruka stood behind the four, waiting to see what will happen next.

"Well, well…. I give up. This place is like a big maze. Somehow, I got back to where I started," the blue GT robot complained, moving quite slowly and strangely. Sunny frowned at the robot.

"Toriko, I got this one. You, Rin, and everyone else go and find the Jewel Meat," Sunny stated.

"Sunny, what are you talking about?" Toriko asked, a bit surprised.

"Yes, Sunny-san. What are you saying?" Garry asked.

"If that hideous thing is been here before us, then the inside of the Regal Mammoth must be a maze as he just said. To find the jewel meat in these vast innards we'll need to rely on your nose. Now take everyone and go!" Sunny said, looking over at the blue-haired man.

"Sunny…." Toriko replied before he nodded back. "Got it. Komatsu! Rin! Cream! Everyone else! We're going!"

"Eh? But…." Rin startled.

"Just go, Rin! It's alright!" Sunny ordered with a seriousness in his tone.

"Oni-chan….Ok!" Rin agreed as she and Toriko went ahead.

"Come on, Garry! Let's go!" Cream stated.

"Ah, wait up!" Garry said as he followed after her while looking back at Sunny. 'Sunny-san, you're going to fight that GT robot, aren't you? If you are, please be safe.'

"Hey, we got to follow after Toriko!" Tina stated.

"Wait up, guys!" Komatsu, Tina, and Haruka followed after the rest of the gang before the blue GT robot called out to them.

"Wait. Are you three leaving already?" The cook and the two media women stopped for a moment when the blue GT robot spoke to them and then split its metallic face, revealing small tentacles which startled them.

"Run! Komatsu! Tina! Haruka!" Toriko suddenly yelled at them.

"Yes sir!" The trio said at the same time.

"There are dangerous, wild beasts alive in this body, too," the GT robot warned.

"I'd rather take my chance following Toriko to get my scoop as I run into a wild beast than being with you!" Tina yelled back.

"Thank you, Sunny-san! Please be careful!" Komatsu yelled back at the colorful-haired man.

Sunny smiled confidently as he looked with his usual boasting self. "Do not worry about me. Truth to be told, I only just don't want to go any further and deeper into this stinking body. It's absolutely disgusting. I'll leave the Jewel Meat to you guys, while I take care of the enemy."

"They're already gone," the blue GT robot replied, having watched them disappear.

"What?! That's fast!" Sunny gasped before the robot turned back to him slowly.

"Now then, before we begin, could you at least get this whatever it is that's restricting my movement?" the GT robot asked.

"Hair Lock," Sunny revealed as he grinned confidently. "Even with that, you can still manage to move to some extent, which is sort of impress. The GT robot is quite fearsome thing, isn't it?"

"It might be the first time I saw my preys ran away right before my eyes. I think I'll kill you first, then go after the rest," the operator stated. "By the way, I was wondering… Why did you send them on ahead first? Wouldn't it be more advantageous if it was 8 on 1?"

"Eight on one?" Sunny asked before he laughed aloud, which confused the GT robot. "As I thought, you Gourmet Corp freaks' way of thinking lack beauty. Actually, you have none whatsoever."

"Beauty? Does that sort of thing even matter?" The GT robot asked. "Generally, the one thing that matters is winning, you know? Besides, if you die, beauty is nothing, but piece of crap..."

The last comment there reminded Sunny back to the fallen, dead creature that he, Garry, and Komatsu found at the shore of the lake.

"So it was you. You are the one who did that back at the lake!" Sunny yelled out.

"Huh? So what if I did? I kill anything that gets in my way or I get interested in for a hobby of mine. I don't care about its well-being or any of that craps!" the GT robot replied.

"You are purely ugly…. Just as expect from the Gourmet Corp…. I can't even smile. Eight on one, you say? Well, don't get conceited!" Sunny stated as he smiled angrily at the robot and released his Hair Lock, allowing the said robot to be freed. "Oh, let me admit one thing to you. There is another reason for me to let everyone else go."

"Huh? Why is that?" The robot asked.

"When it comes to getting serious, something far from beautiful appears…. Something that I really didn't want them to see." The colorful Heavenly King explained as he started to roar, making his eye glowed in all blue and a giant hair monster appeared as all his hair strands formed into it.

_\- Toriko -_

Meanwhile, Toriko and others were ahead away from Sunny, traveling through the tunnel inside the Regal Mammoth's body. It was literally like a cave inside it.

"Hey, Toriko. That guy back then, he is strong, right?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, he's strong, but not just strong. Considerably strong, I would say," Toriko answered.

"Will Sunny-san be alright?" Komatsu asked., following close behind the first two.

"Sunny will be OK. There is a reason why he send us ahead and stay behind," Toriko said.

"Reason? What reason?" Garry asked.

"He needed to fight seriously. If we had stayed, we would be just get in his way. Same thing for Coco when he told us to go and find the jewel meat," Toriko explained.

"So that we won't get mixed up," Cream noted.

"That's usually a case for Coco, but Sunny is a bit different," Toriko said.

"What do you mean by different?" Haruka asked.

"Onii-chan cares about the beauty the most in the entire world. There is something that he couldn't allow to pass by," Rin explained. Though, it really didn't answer the rest of the group's question.

_\- Toriko -_

After seeing Sunny's food demon, the robot just laughed as he ran away from him.

"Hey, wait! Don't run away, you piece of trash!" Sunny yelled at the robot angrily.

"I ain't running away," the operator replied. "I am only just getting away from that hairy monster of yours!"

While running away, the robot fired some shots at Sunny, which he deflected with his Hair Net.

"No matter how many time you attack me, it won't work!" Sunny called out, changing the direction of the attack elsewhere with its hair. However, the robot kept doing the same thing as Sunny deflected all the attacks as he did.

After doing this for few minutes, the robot stopped running and turned to face Sunny, preparing for a bigger attack.

"Kick this!" He yelled as he fired the attack.

"Spatula!" Sunny called out, deflecting even the GT robot's bigger attack. "No matter what you do, nothing will affect me. You should just give up and let me finish the job."

"No way. If I stop, you will just bring out that scary, hairy beast." robot replied. "Besides, I already figure out your range."

"My range?" Sunny asked.

"That skill of yours…. The way you deflect every of my attack, you can't use it forever, right?" The word hit hard on Sunny. He knew that he was tired from all the running as well as deflecting all the attacks with his hair. Not to mention the trouble he had to get here to go inside the Regal Mammoth.

"It must require a lot of concentration and energy when using your hair, so I will just wait for the right moment to attack you," GT robot explained as he sat down casually. "In the meantime, I think I will look into my collection.

'Collection?' Sunny thought as he watched what the GT robot would do next. The GT robot took out a box and opened it, revealing it to be full of glittering eyeballs of all kinds of creatures.

"What are those things?! So gross!" Sunny panicked.

"They're eyeballs from creatures I gathered on this island," GT robot said with a laugh as he looked at them and admired at it. "Did you know that some creatures' eyeballs still move even after they died? It looks quite cute, don't you think? It is my hobby to collection eyeballs from dead creatures I kill."

"Your hobby is utterly, absolutely, definitely gross!" Sunny continued to yell at it.

"Look at this one. It's looking at me. So cute!" The GT Robot admired at one eyeball he was holding.

"You're utterly, absolutely, definitely gross! Kimoi!" Sunny continued to yell at him.

"Ya know, even inside the Mammoth, there's a wild beast that grew attached to me," the robot stated before a giant monster appeared, which had many tentacles for the body. This creature was a Megaoctopus, mollusk type beast with Capture Level of 25.

"KIMOI! What the hell is that thing?!" Sunny asked as he yelled at it.

"I will take this guy's eyeballs out from him, but he has a little job to do for me," the operator of the GT robot stated before the creature started to attack.

"Fry Gaeshi!" The colorful-haired Gourmet Hunter deflected the attack. It was at the moment when the robot started whipping at the creature.

"Come on! Kill him! Beat him up, but don't get too close to him. Stay in far distance, but attack him with enough reach," GT robot commanded as Megaoctopus attacked with more tentacles coming out from it to attack while Sunny continued to deflect its attack.

"So annoying! Hair Lock!" Sunny locked the Megaoctopus to prevent it from moving, but more tentacles came out from it, which surprised the Heavenly King as the creature's attack persisted.

Sunny may be a professional when it comes to close combat match due to his Dining Kitchen. However, the difficulty of control and concentration for each of the 200,000 touches are no laughing matter. If he continues to use it for a long period of time, they cannot function properly and if he used all 200,00 touches at once, it would make him use up all of his energy.

"This is just boring. I can't do this now…." Sunny sighed as his hair went flat. GT Robot noticed this as a chance, so he ran as fast towards Sunny and punched him right in his cheek as he laughed hysterically.

"Yes! I've been waiting for this all this time! Now I can beat you up as much as I want to!" The operator exclaimed. After giving Sunny enough punches, he grabbed him by his collar with his hair.

"Now, time to beat up that smug face of yours and take that eyeball out from you as part of my collection," the GT Robot said before he was cut off. Suddenly, he realized he or rather the robot cannot move.

"Hair Lock..." Sunny said to himself as his face covered with blood and looked up to the robot. "I agree with you one thing…. I do want to beat your smug face, too as hard as I can."

"What's going on? Why can't I move?" He asked. "Hey, Megaoctopus, help!"

"It's no use," Heavenly King stated. "Those eyes are not an eyes attached to you. They are fearful eyes."

The GT Robot looked up, noticing that the hair monster was already formed.

"Damn….it appeared," he said.

"I took your attacks, but now it's your turn to take mine," Sunny explained as he grinned.

"Hell no I won't," he replied as the metal face opened again, preparing the laser beam.

"200,000 Hair Punch!" Sunny yelled out as the hair monster punched the robot before it even had a chance to fire its beam. Despite the strength of the punch, it didn't do much damage to the Regal Mammoth and it only crushed the robot into pancake, but that was what it only did.

"You sure are hard…. Even my 200,000 Hair Punch can't crush a GT robot into pieces…. You Gourmet Corp sure makes one disgusting, yet strong piece of trash," Sunny commented.

"You brat….Next…. It is my turn to attack," GT Robot said, trying to get itself move, but it seemed to be bit stuck on the ground.

"What's that you said? I don't think so! It's my attack forever!" Sunny mocked at the robot, finding a bit amusement at the moment as he made a weird face before he turned away. "Psyche! I am just fooling you."

"You….!" The GT Robot said with a bit of aggravation in his tone before he quickly ran off.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. I suggest you don't go far away from me or you'll be in trouble," Sunny warned the robot, but it ignored his statement.

'I got to get away! At least get out of his range before I can attack again!' The operator thought to himself before he stopped moving suddenly as if something was pulling him back.

What was happening that when Sunny punched the robot with his 200,000 Hair Punch, he put his touches inside the robot all the way to its core. Once the robot started moving, the touches began to tangle inside the robot until it was tangled enough that it was too tight for the robot to even move anymore. The GT robot's core was tightened by the touches too much that it eventually break up.

"See! What did I tell you? Oh well, the way I won was a bit of lacking in beauty, but it's better than fighting an ugly guy using running away tactic. Coward," Sunny said as the robot exploded into pieces.

Next moment, Sunny sighed and fell backwards to the ground. "Aah, I'm beat! How long it's been I got beaten in the face like this? He got me really hard. Someday, I will beat the real guy…."

He complained to himself loudly until all of a sudden, he saw many creatures getting swept up in the huge gust of winds.

"What is this?!" He gasped before he was also swept up with the creatures and he was spit out by the Regal Mammoth. Coco, who was waiting outside while recovering with some foods and beverages, surprised to see Sunny came out of the Regal Mammoth.

"Kiss!" he called out to his pet partner. Kiss flew over to Sunny and caught him on his back.

"What? This is...Kiss?!" Sunny stated as Kiss replied with a crow and carried him over to where Coco was. Once he was on land, he covered his face with both his hands.

"What are you doing?" Coco asked.

"Nothing! If you are thinking that I am just covering the wounds on my face because I got beaten up some guy, then NO, you're wrong! I fell down inside the body when I went into the Regal Mammoth with Toriko and others! That's what happened, okay?!" He yelled at him, even though that was a clear lie.

However, Coco didn't mind and just played along. "Okay, I got it. I am glad to see you're okay."

"I just fell okay! I fell!" Sunny continued to lie, but Coco didn't pay much attention as he stared intensely at the Regal Mammoth. He could see there is no shadow of death over Sunny, so that confirmed he wasn't one of them. He still wondered who the shadow of death belonged to, and worst of all, it wasn't just one, but two. Not to mention that the same black GT robot, along with another one had entered the body and most likely they are here for the Jewel Meat, too.

"Sunny, we must go into the Regal Mammoth! Toriko and others are unsafe!" Coco stated as he quickly stood up, but lost some balance and lay down on his knee.

"Hey, hey. What's wrong with you? You're too unsteady to move," Sunny said, having finally put down his hands.

"I used too much poison in my fight..." Coco admitted.

"You are too weak now. Plus, you haven't fought for a long time until today, so you need to rest up and regain your strength," Sunny said before he looked over the box full of food and water. "Is this a provision bought by Kiss?"

"Um, yes," Coco answered.

"Well, as for me, I am definitely going to rest! I ain't going into the mammoth's body, ever again! So that's that!" Sunny exclaimed as he took out one of the water bottles and began drinking water from it.

"But, Sunny… The enemy inside the Mammoth right now is..." Coco tried to explain to him, but Sunny interrupted him.

"You think Toriko and others would lose?" Sunny asked, catching Coco's attention as he gasped a little bit. "You've been a worry-wot too much, Coco. You and I already finished what we needed to do. Now, it is all up to Toriko's group. If we do go and help them, wouldn't that be an insult to their effort and determination?"

"Someone, at least two people, is going to die..." Coco stated.

"You mean Toriko and someone else are going to lose?" Sunny asked, making Coco to become silent. "All we can do now is believe in them. That is truly the most beautiful thing to do at this moment."

As much as he wanted to go and help Toriko's group, Sunny was right. All they could do now was to believe in Toriko and others. He was still worried about the two shadows of death. He hoped that he was wrong and nobody die in this mission.

_\- Toriko -_

About some minutes earlier, Toriko, Cream, and others were running down one of the many tunnels inside the Mammoth's body, in search of the Jewel Meat. They relied on Toriko's smell to find it despite how confusing the maze is.

"I wonder if Sunny-san is alright," Garry thought aloud.

"Me, too," Komatsu agreed.

"Don't worry about him," Cream said. "I am pretty sure by now he had beaten that GT robot and left outside the Mammoth's body."

"I still can't believe we are inside the Regal Mammoth's body," Haruka remarked. "This is really going to be a big scoop on my blog….if I come back alive."

"Um, Miss Haruka." The young high-school boy asked to the photographer, catching her attention. "I've been wondering. How do you know Cream?"

"Oh, well, I know her for about five years now actually. She and her master helped me to find this certain ingredient for my first photography job I used to do for a news agency," Haruka answered.

"Wait? Master? Cream-san has a master?" Garry asked.

"Well, yeah. He is the one who taught her about being Gourmet Hunter and stuff," she explained before she turned to Cream, who was ahead of them with Toriko and Rin. "Right, Cream?"

"Hey, you two. Don't slack off. I smell that the Jewel Meat is near," Cream said, ignoring Haruka's question.

"Hey Cream, say how is your…."

Haruka was interrupted when she noticed something caught her attention. Komatsu and Tina just discovered salt citrus tree and cinnamon cattail. Garry noticed and went over to them to check it out.

"Hey, you guys!" Toriko called out to everyone. "We need to hurry. Something's happening inside the mammoth's body."

"What do you mean, Toriko?" Rin asked.

"I smell a strong acid smell…. A lot of digestive enzymes are secreting from the stomach. This is an indication that the mammoth is undergoing an intense stress," Toriko explained. "Damn it, Regal Mammoth. Are you trying to spit everything out of you? Coco's poison must be starting to wear off. We better hurry!"

"Come on, Garry and Haruka. We got to go now," Cream stated.

"Um, right!" Garry nodded as he followed after her.

Komatsu hurried as he picked up some of the cinnamon cattails and the salt citruses and then followed after the group.

They headed from left to right and after few more minutes of running pass by, the group stumbled upon a tunnel where the walls of the Mammoth's innards are glowing. Everyone began to wonder why was this, but soon realized that the cause of it must be what they are looking for.

"Could this be?" Cream asked.

"I think so. It must be!" Garry stated.

"Jewel Meat is near!" Haruka called out.

"We're so close!" Tina exclaimed as her pet, Kuruppo flapped its wings excitedly.

"Oh! The lights are sparkling strongly. We must be near!" Toriko said excitedly as he turned over to others. "Guys, we are almost here! Let's get….ah!"

When he turned his head around to see everyone, he saw the black GT robot coming around the corner and almost behind Komatsu.

""GET OUT OF THE WAY, KOMATSU!" Toriko yelled out, immediately using his intimidation. Komatsu got spook, but did what he was told.

Cream turned her head around with a surprised, yet serious expression. She could sense it, too. The enemy had finally caught up to them, but there was something else. It wasn't just one person, but another. Who else was she sensing?

"Toriko?!" Rin asked in surprise and confusion as she and everyone else watched the blue-haired man rush at the robot, but it didn't have any effect on him.

'My intimidation…. As hard as I can be, it is not working on him?!' He thought to himself before he changed to other tactic. "5-Hit!" Toriko began to prepare his attack, but he was interrupted when all of a sudden, the black GT robot punched him, sending him flying passed everyone. Everyone protected themselves with their arms from the blast.

"Toriko!" Rin screamed.

"Toriko-san!" Komatsu called out.

"Toriko!" Cream yelled.

"Cream-san!" Garry cried to her, making her head turn around to the young high-school boy, seeing that he was captured and held hostage by the crimson GT Robot with two knifes for its hands.

"What?! Where did you come from?!" Cream asked as she took a fighting stance.

The black GT robot stepped forward, but stopped for a moment when it felt a hit on its shoulder.

"Master, are you OK?" The crimson GT robot asked worryingly.

'He managed to graze me a bit...' Starjun thought to himself, finding a bit amused about it. "Do not worry. I am fine."

Rin grabbed her gun on her back, pointing it on the robot.

"Rin! No! Don't move!" Cream warned her. "They have Garry!"

"Yes, Rin-chan! Don't move even a milligram of it!" Tina exclaimed.

Rin didn't move as she was told, but still looked angry at the robots.

"Are you two from the Gourmet Corp?" Cream asked the robots.

"That is right," the black GT robot replied. "I am sure you all know the reason why we are here, and what will happen to you all."

"Listen, you two Gourmet Corp scums! I don't care about the Jewel Meat, but let go of my friend and do whatever you want with the meat!" Cream demanded.

'What?!' Garry gasped in thought as everyone else looked at her with the same facial expression.

"Ho, so you are saying that you don't want the Jewel Meat in exchange that we let your friend live?" The black GT robot asked.

"That's what I said! Now, let him go!" Cream yelled angrily.

"Cream, are you really sure about this?" Haruka asked. "These guys can't be trusted! After coming this so far, you are like the most excited one to find the Jewel Meat!"

"Like I said, I don't care about the Jewel Meat right now! It wouldn't even taste good if I cannot eat with my friends!" Cream shouted.

"Cream-san…." Garry said, crying in tear as he heard what she just said.

"It doesn't matter what you say or do. We will kill you all in the end, anyway," the crimson GT robot admitted.

Cream angrily looked at the crimson GT robot specifically, but the black GT robot raised his arm in front of the crimson robot.

"Alright then. You can have the boy back while we have the meat," Starjun said.

"What? But, Master!" The crimson robot said before the black GT robot looked at her. They stared for a moment until the crimson robot put down her knife, allowing Garry to be free.

"You are free." The black GT robot told to Garry. Garry looked relieved and ran over to Cream, hugging her as he wept in tear.

"Cream-san! I was so scared!" Garry cried.

"It's OK now. I am glad that you are safe," Cream said as she grinned and padded him on his head.

"Now then. For the Jewel Meat..." The black GT robot stated but before he and his apprentice moved any further, Rin decided to use her gun.

"Fragrance Bazooka!" Rin shouted, firing her weapon. However, the black GT robot came up to her face, just a mere inch from her. Before she knew what was happening, the robot used his hand to stab the young tamer in the stomach.

Everyone watched in horror as they could do nothing.

"RIN-SAN!" Komatsu yelled.

* * *

**Hey, guys and welcome back with another update!**

**How are you all doing? Summer is just around the corner, but if you already have your summer vacation started, then good for you.**

**We are coming close to the conclusion of the Regal Mammoth arc. For all of you who have been asking me when or if Cream will get a pet partner, well the answer is "yes", she will get a pet partner. You just have to wait a little bit longer before that, so thank you for your patience.**

**Today's narration goes to johannvanguard for the Pizzabra and Burgator. If you have an idea for the narration of a creature or ingredients, then please let me know in your review or PM. **

**Well, until next time, I will see you all later!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Fight Over the Jewel Meat! Cream vs. Kaguya**

* * *

_Someone once said..._

_There is a forest of full-grown, giant broccoli that stood as tall as the tallest tree in the world. Broccotrees!_

_And on the branch of the Broccotrees live a nest of canary bird with the most sweetest carrot for its beak. Carronary!_

_The world is in the Gourmet Age. An age where people quests for more unknown, yet delicacy delights!_

* * *

Everyone watched in horror as Rin got stabbed by the hand of the black GT robot.

"RIN-SAN!" Komatsu cried out loud.

"Rin-san….!" Garry said, almost speechless as he looked horrified.

Cream was the same for a moment until she turned back over to the GT robot, looking very angrily.

"Rin!" Tina and Haruka sat down next to the collapsed Rin as she coughed up blood. At this moment, Toriko regained his consciousness before his pain started to fade away thanks to the Endorphin smoke that Rin sprayed.

"…. This is…. Endorphin smoke," Toriko said, looking over wounded Rin.

"To-Toriko…. At the very least…. I can ease your pain with this," Rin said softly as she was too weak to move or even stand up.

"Don't talk, Rin. You are hurt!" Haruka stated.

"Look…. The Endorphin smoke…. It can be used as a smokescreen," Rin said before she coughed up more blood. "Hurry. You guys use this chance to escape…. Please…. get out of here."

"Rin…. You're more worried about me and everyone else than yourself?" Toriko asked with a frown as Komatsu tried to run over to the wounded tamer before he was stopped by the black GT robot in front of him, which surprised him.

"Rin…." Tina said softly before her expression changed and stood up. "Kurupoo!"

"Kurupoo!" Her pet exclaimed as she and it ran off down the tunnel.

"Rin-san..." Komatsu said as he cried.

"It seems like one had escaped, Master. Shall I chase after her?" The crimson robot asked.

"Tina-san didn't run away." Komatsu spoke up. "She went to get help!"

"Ho, is that what you think?" The black GT robot asked. "Well, anyway, it doesn't matter as long as you don't get in the way, you won't have to die easily like the other two."

"Hey, who're you saying's dead?" Toriko asked, looking a bit angry at him. The black GT robot was a bit surprised to see Toriko even standing, even though he delivered the blow to him earlier. Then, Toriko punched the robot, sending him flying to the wall.

"Master Starjun!" The crimson robot called out as she looked over at Toriko and aimed for him until Cream stepped right in front of her and stopped her.

"What?" She said in surprise.

"Cream!" Toriko recognized the young female Gourmet Hunter saved him.

"Toriko, go to Rin's side and take care of that black GT Robot! I will take care of this one!" Cream stated.

Toriko nodded in agreement. "Thanks. I will!" he replied.

"Tch!" The crimson GT robot stepped back few times and then turned around to face the wall before she began cutting through the wall, creating an escape hole for herself.

"Garry, you stay behind with everyone. I will go and take care of this," Cream explained.

'Cream-san….' Gary thought to himself before he looked with a bit of frown and fist tightened into a grip.

"Cream-san!" She stopped for a moment and looked over her shoulder to her young friend. "Please come back alive! And don't you lose!"

She looked at him for few seconds until she smiled. "Ah! You can count on it!"

Cream ran off into the man-made tunnel that the crimson GT robot made and escaped to while Garry watched and stayed behind with everyone else.

Cream ran down the escape tunnel until she saw an exit ahead, which led into another tunnel inside the Regal Mammoth's body. When she did, the area was covered in thick darkness.

"What the heck?" She said herself as she began coughing. "What is up with this black smoke?"

Her vision wasn't clear to see anything in this strange, black smoke. She smelled it, and recognized the smell from somewhere. Suddenly, something moved fast that it sliced the back of her clothes, causing her to gasp in pain for a moment.

"Ah!" Cream cringed, but stayed focused when all of a sudden, she got cut again, this time on her cheek.

"Crap! Where are you?! Show yourself!" Cream called out.

If she didn't do something about this, she would just constantly get cut until she bleed to death. She decided to close her eyes and relied on her nose to find the robot. From her experiences with the first GT robot she fought back at the Coliseum, she remembered the smell of the titanium alloy that the body was made up of. She just had to focus on smelling the scent of the robot's body in order to find where it is.

As she was focusing on her smell, the crimson GT robot walked over to her very slowly without making any noise. It was at the moment when she caught the scent of the body's titanium alloy as she turned around and gave it a stove punch.

"Stove Punch!" Her right fist burned in flame as she punched the GT robot's face, hitting it into the wall.

"Tch! So you can see in the darkness," the crimson GT robot admitted.

"Not that I can see in the darkness, but I can smell you. I remember the smell of your robot's titanium alloy," Cream explained with a smirk.

"Hmph. You have a good nose," the GT robot said as she pulled up her knife. "Then, I better cut it off from your face."

"I like to see you try," Cream replied.

The crimson GT robot ran up to her. Cream dodged as she stepped back from the attack. She noticed that this GT robot was a bit different from the other she and others met so far. This one actually used knives for hands. Not only that, but this robot could move very quietly that it didn't even make any sound. This one was a very stealthy type of GT robot.

"I admit. You are an interesting one. I've never seen a GT robot with knives for hands. I'm guessing you're a new model," Cream said.

"That's right," the operator replied. "This model is Stealth Assassin model. Its purpose is in the namesake, but simply, it infiltrate the enemy's base and kills its target silently at almost 100% accurate than a human assassin. A perfect robot just for me."

"Ho, so you're assassin?" Cream asked.

"More than that. I am Master Starjun's greatest apprentice!" The operator exclaimed as she got into a battle pose.

Cream watched as the crimson robot moved her knife hands around as she made a battle stance.

"Two-Style Bread Slicer Shots!" She fired an array of long blade beam at Cream. Cream dodged, but got a cut on her left side and even some of her got partially cut without even noticing it until after it happened.

While she was surprised, the GT robot was standing face-to-face with her. "Santoku Stab Punch!" The crimson GT robot stabbed through. Cream gasped, realizing that she got stabbed. She stepped back with one hand covering her wound as blood dripped down and looked horrified.

"Gah!" Cream coughed up some blood.

"Hmph. You are tougher than you look. Usually, my Santoku Stab Punch would kill my enemy if I stab through a vital organ inside their body… correctly," the crimson GT robot explained. "I can just finish you right now, but my master ordered me that the Jewel Meat is high priority, so I don't necessary need to kill other people other than just fatally wound then. You will die with loss of blood in less than a minute."

The crimson GT robot turned around as she started walking casually, leaving Cream to die.

"W…Wait!" Cream called out as her vision becoming blurry and walking slowly. "Tell me…. what is your name?"

The crimson GT robot stopped for a moment and turned its metal face half-way around. "Why? You will die, so it's unnecessary."

"Just… Tell me your name…." Cream said as she sat down on her knee, holding over her wound as hard as possible.

"I am Kaguya," she answered.

"Kagu…ya…." Cream fell and fainted in her own pool of blood.

"Hmph. Stupid bitch. Why does she even wanted to know my name before she died? Oh well," Kaguya stated. "My master should've finished those pathetic, worthless lots by now. I shall go and check on him."

Deep inside Cream's mind, the young Gourmet Hunter remembered her times with Garry. All the experience and memories she had with Garry, and all the foods she ate on their journey together poured through her minds until a spark of light ignited within her.

"Wake up….Cream….The Jewel Meat…..You still have not taste the Jewel Meat…." A manly voice said inside her mind, which revealed to be her food demon.

The crimson GT robot walked causally until she stopped and noticed that the inner tunnel was starting to light up.

"What? Is the Inkoctopus's ink smoke already wearing off?" Kaguya asked herself, but soon the wall of the Mammoth's inward became brighter, so brighter than usual.

She felt strange and suspicious, so she turned the metal head around and watched with surprise on her expression if the robot could make an expression.

"What?! Impossible!" She gasped as she saw Cream standing right back up.

Her body glowed in a strange, yet warm fiery aura when all of a sudden, she looked up with her hair burned in flames as well as her eyes. The wound where she was stabbed healed itself until the wound was no longer there as if it was never even there.

"How…. How are you still alive?!" The crimson GT robot asked.

"GT Robot!" Kaguya felt a strange intimidation from Cream, and this one felt very different and new to her. So much that she called out to her, she stepped back a little as if she felt a sense of danger.

"You said that my friends pathetic and dead? Then, you know nothing about them! Everyone here came with conviction, even if it means life or death, but they didn't come here to die! We are here to get the Jewel Meat, so that we can all eat alive together! GT Robot, fight me seriously! Let me see if you are ready to die!" Cream pointed at her.

'What is this?' She thought to herself. 'What is this energy I am reading? Is this…. A sigh of her Gourmet Cell evolving?!'

"Hmmmm….Jojo!" She called to the man.

Back at the Gourmet Corp's branch HQ, Jojo watched over the members of the Gourmet Corp who were operating the GT robot currently, which one of them was Kaguya along with her master, Starjun.

"Yes, Kaguya-sama?" Jojo asked.

"Release the excess pressure limiters on my robot," she said.

"What?! But if the limiters turn off, any pain the robot experience will conveyed to your body and you will feel the same pain!" Jojo warned her.

"Just do it!" She ordered. "If you don't, I won't able to fight to my fullest and I will slice you to pieces if you don't."

"…. Yes, maim. As you command," Jojo succumbed to her command as he pressed some few buttons on the computer.

The eyes around the GT robot's metal face lightened up a moment.

"There. Now, I can able to experience any pain now, but I will admit you one thing," Kaguya stated, looking directly at Cream. "From here on, I will fight seriously."

"That's what I like to hear," Cream replied as she started to roar, making her food demon appeared.

Kaguya responded in the same way. Her food demon was a long black-haired spider woman with sharp fangs for the mouth, six red eyes, and two horns on the head. Her food demon was based on the Jorogumo, a type of Japanese mythical creature or Yokai that is half woman and half spider.

The metal face of the robot opened and instead of firing laser beam, it shot out a black smokescreen, covering the tunnel again.

'I see. So that is where the smoke came from,' Cream thought to herself. The entire tunnel was covered in thick darkness again. Suddenly, Kaguya attacked her from the back, but Cream quickly dodged to the side and grabbed her left arm with her arms.

"What?!" Kaguya gasped.

Cream began to throw the GT robot around and around until she released it, throwing the robot away to the wall.

"Damn you!" The GT robot began to prepare the laser beam, but was stopped when Cream punched her through the wall.

"600 Degree Fahrenheit Stove Punch!" Cream called out as she pushed through the GT robot through the wall until the crashed through into another tunnel. The robot hit to another wall, but soon stood back up.

"Two-Style Bread Slicer Shots" Kaguya yelled as she sent out an array of blade beam at Cream. Unlike the last time, the attack seemed to phase through her.

"Impossible! How can my Bread Slicer Shots pass through you?" Kaguya asked until she realized something. Cream's body was emanating a strange energy since this fight began. Somehow, her body was absorbing her attacks.

"Damn you! Die already!" The crimson GT robot opened its metal face and began firing the laser beam.

Cream began running towards the robot as the beam head to her direction. She had her right hand ready.

"500….600….700!" Her right fist began to heat up as the fire around it grew bigger and bigger. The laser beam hit her, causing an explosion, which the Regal Mammoth from outside cried in pain in response to it.

_\- Toriko -_

About a minute ago, Sunny and Coco were resting outside when Coco noticed the strong electromagnetic waves releasing from inside of the Regal Mammoth.

"What is wrong?" Sunny asked the poisonous Heavenly King, who was looking intensely at the Regal Mammoth in surprise look.

"Something is happening inside the Mammoth's body!" Coco stated.

"Is it Toriko?" Sunny asked.

"No….This wave is different from his. I believe it belongs to Cream," Coco explained.

"Cream? You mean that half-red, half-blue haired girl?" Sunny questioned. "She must be fighting."

"Yes, she is. However, the strange thing is that not too long ago, her electromagnetic wave stopped emanating from the Regal Mammoth's body," Coco admitted.

"Say what? Then, how would it explain that you can see it now?" Sunny said doubtfully.

"I don't know, but somehow her wave is stronger than ever and not only that, but I can also see a strong heat wave coming from inside the body, too, and it is matched with Cream's electromagnetic wave," Coco stated.

"Really?" Sunny said before the Regal Mammoth cried out loudly.

_\- Toriko -_

"Finally….You are dead…." The crimson GT robot said to herself until Cream came running out of the smoke with her fist ready despite upper clothes were burned away except for her bra.

"What?!" Kaguya gasped.

"800….900….!" Cream continued to run towards the GT robot.

'It doesn't matter what she does! Whatever that Stove Punch attack of her is, GT robot can withstand any extreme temperature. It can survive even inside the volcano! Her attack won't have any effect on me!' Kaguya exclaimed in her thought as she prepared for her attack.

"Two-Style Butcher Death Shots!" She called out as she attacked Cream. The attack was a big X-shaped shot that was sharped as a knife, but also thick enough to even chop a bone.

"1000 degree Fahrenheit Stove Punch!" Cream shouted as she connected her attack to the GT robot's attack. The Butcher Shot broke into pieces as Cream's punch went through, but she kept running towards the robot.

"No way….!" Kaguya looked in surprise before she was punched right through her stomach area. The flame from the punch burst through the GT robot, causing the inside of the body to burn, including the core antenna.

"If this was face-to-face, then you are dead," Cream said before the destroyed GT robot fell over its back. The fiery aura around her calmed down until it stopped. Cream fell to her knee as she was too tired to even get back up.

"I did it…. But, man I am hungry," she said as her stomach growled loudly.

"Cream-san!" She turned her head around to see Garry, Toriko, and others walking towards her.

"Oh! Garry!" Cream exclaimed as she then noticed the sparkling meat that Toriko was carrying in his hand.

"Cream-san!" Garry ran towards with tears in his eyes and snots coming out from his nose.

"Garry!" Cream ran towards Garry despite how tired she was from the fight.

"Cream-san!" Garry called out as he was about to hug, but Cream ran pass him, causing him to trip over himself and hit his face on the ground.

"Is that the ancient food treasure, Jewel Meat?!" Cream asked Toriko as she looked at the meat as her mouth was already watery.

"Yup! It is!" Toriko answered.

"Cream-san…." Garry moaned as he got back up with help from Haruka. "How cruel… She only noticed the Jewel Meat than me…."

"Well, at least she's OK," Haruka assured.

"Do you see this, Garry? It's the Jewel Meat!" Cream smiled as she drooled.

"Yes, Cream-san. I noticed," Garry sighed as he grinned before he noticed that Cream was just wearing a bra for her upper half of the body, which made Garry blushed a bit. "Cream-san, what happened to your clothes?!"

"Huh? Oh, this. It got destroyed while I was fighting that GT robot," Cream explained nonchalantly. "Why? You don't like my bra or something?"

"That's not the reason!" Garry scolded.

"Now that we're all reunited, let's get out of here," Toriko stated as they felt a wind blowing through them as it carried them back to the starting point.

"Wooooh!" Garry exclaimed.

Back outside, the Regal Mammoth suddenly roared and reared back on its hind leg.

"Woah, woah!" Sunny jumped, surprised.

"The poison seems to wearing off," Coco stated.

"What's happening to Toriko and the others?! What about Rin?!" Sunny asked, looking over at Coco, slightly worried.

"Isn't believing beautiful?" Coco replied with a sigh as he smiled back at Sunny. "There's no need to worry. Everyone is safe and they're coming out right about now." Just as the fortunate-telling Heavenly King said that, Toriko, Cream, and others came out when the Mammoth spit them out.

"Sunny! We need a cushion!" Toriko yelled down to the said man and Coco.

"Yeah! Hurry or else we will hit the ground!" Cream yelled, too as Garry cried in panic next to her.

"Hurry, Sunny-san!" Garry cried.

"Please do!" Komatsu added.

"Toriko! Cream! Rin! Matsu! Larry!" Sunny called back to them.

"And that is the Jewel Meat!" Coco added with a grin, noticing the glowing meat Toriko had in his hand.

"Oooh! I'll make the most beautiful, softest landing ever! Hair Net!" Sunny said quickly, making a net to catch the Jewel Meat before it hit the ground. Except that he only made the net for the Jewel Meat, not for everyone else, though it managed to slow down their descent, but some of them still hit the ground.

Toriko hit the ground with his head while Garry hit flat on his face again until he was hit by Cream when she landed on his back.

"Hey, why just the Jewel Meat?!" Toriko asked angrily as his nose was bleeding from the fall.

"Nonsense! I caught at least most of you," Sunny replied, before he looked up at the Jewel Meat, clearly mesmerized by it, but also noticed he caught Komatsu, Tina, and Haruka in the mix.

"Sunny-san, Rin-san is hurt!" Komatsu yelled down at him.

"What?!" Sunny gasped as he looked around and noticed Rin unconscious on the ground. "Rin!"

"Finally, you noticed," Toriko muttered.

"Hair Operation!" Sunny stated, focusing on helping his sister as he used his hair to perform surgery on her.

"Are you OK, Garry?" Cream helped with Garry to get back up.

"Yes I am fine, but still that hurts, Cream-san!" Garry stated a bit angrily at her.

"Sorry about that, but it's not my fault," she apologized as she laughed a bit.

"It's not funny, Cream-san," Garry muttered.

Komatsu watched curiously at what Sunny was doing as he tried climbing down the hair net.

"What is Sunny-san doing?" Komatsu asked.

"Sunny is performing a surgery with his 0.1 micron touches," Coco explained as he walked up to the chef.

"That's pretty amazing," Cream commented as she walked up to the poisonous Heavenly King.

"It is only emergency until full-on operation," Sunny added as he was just about finishing the operation.

"Would she be alright?" Tina asked, slightly worried.

"Do not worry. Rin-chan won't die," Coco stated, which Komatsu, Tina, and others smiled in relief.

'I don't see the shadow of death over Rin-chan. I don't see it on either Komatsu-kun, Garry-kun, or anyone else…. Except for two particular people,' Coco thought to himself as he looked over to Toriko and then Cream. 'It must had been Toriko and Cream. When they were inside the Regal Mammoth's body, their electromagnetic waves stopped, but then showed up again shortly. They must have experienced death, but came out through the valley of death and returned back, stronger than ever before.'

It was this moment when they noticed a creature with a lone white wolf sitting on coming over to Toriko.

"Oh! It's Terry!" Toriko exclaimed as everyone else noticed Terry riding on the back of Obasaures. "You're alright!" The blue-haired Gourmet Hunter gave Terry a hug as he rubbed his fur.

"You're safe, Terry and it seems like you made this Obasaures your own servant," Cream noted as Obscures roared in response.

"Wow, and after all the trouble it gave us. Geez..." Toriko muttered before the group heard a sound of the helicopter, which was led by Kiss. Following close behind was the child Regal Mammoth.

"Looks like Kiss is leading the Mammoth's child home," Coco stated as Toriko and Cream looked over at the adult Mammoth.

"You must be glad, huh? Parent Regal Mammoth," Toriko said with a smile.

"Your child is safe now and sorry if we caused all the troubles inside you," Cream said with a grin, which quickly disappeared when the adult Mammoth roared angrily and began stomping around them.

"Yikes! The Regal Mammoth is still mad!" Haruka yelled as everyone began running away from the angry Regal Mammoth.

"Here we go again!" Garry panicked.

"Sunny, use your Fry Gaeshi!" Coco yelled.

"No way! Your poison works better here, Coco!" Sunny yelled back as he was carry Rin in bridal style.

"It doesn't matter! Let's just run as fast as we could, so we can take this Jewel Meat back to the kitchen!" Toriko stated as he just smiled even during this situation.

"Right!" Komatsu agreed as he smiled too.

"It's time for dinner!" Cream exclaimed joyfully.

_\- Toriko -_

Once the group got back at the facility, Rin was rush off to the infirmary to perform the operation. Fortunately, the operation was a success and Rin will live. Now, the group just waited inside the room where Rin was resting until she wakes up.

After 15 minutes later from the operation, Rin finally opened her eyes.

"Rin-san!" Komatsu smiled, relieved.

"Everyone..." Rin said as she looked around to see the entire group and Toriko. When she looked at him, she jumped out of her bed and launched at the man.

"Toriko!" Rin exclaimed.

"Wh..What?! Rin! You shouldn't move like that!" Toriko warned her, but she didn't even listen to what he said to her.

"Toriko, I am super thankful to you!" Rin said loudly. "If you weren't here, I would've totally died. It's because Toriko gave me that..."

"Just what is 'that'?" Toriko asked, looking confused as to what the young tamer was saying.

"Don't play dumb!" Rin said happily as the rest of the guys looked at them with confusion on their face.

'What is up with this?' They all asked silently before Sunny suddenly spoke up.

"Well, now that Rin is okay, let's throw the party with Jewel Meat on the menu!" Sunny said as others agreed. Rin smiled to that idea.

\- Toriko -

Meanwhile, Chief Mansam was drinking casually in his room with a glass of wine when a guest arrived and entered the door.

"I see you are doing well, Mansam," the guest greeted.

"What's that? Did you call me handsome?" Chief Mansam asked as he turned around. "Oh! Shige-chan, it is you."

This muscular man was Shigematsu, the Vice-President of the IGO. As number 2 in the organization, he was a very important next to the head of the IGO, the President as well as super strong.

"This is quite a surprise to see you, the Vice President of IGO to come here. Is there something you would like to speak with me in-person? Perhaps about Zebra's release?" Chief Mansam suddenly asked.

"Haha, very funny and no, unfortunately not. You can't get that problem child released so easily. Director Gras forbids it despite the boss demands the request," the vice president replied.

"I see. It would have been easier if Zebra was here to help in capturing the Jewel Meat from the Regal Mammoth, but I guess not." Chief Mansam suddenly laughed. "So, I guess that you are here for another reason.

"Yes, in matter of fact it is. Actually, two things," Shigematsu admitted.

"Two?" Chief Mansam thought aloud.

"First is with the GT robot that didn't exploded. It's very likely that the Gourmet Corp will come and retrieve it back," vice president explained.

"They want to recover it? That makes sense," Chief Mansan nodded.

"The second reason I am here is tell you a message directly from the Director of GIA himself," Shigematsu said.

"What does the Director of GIA wants to say to me?" Chief Mansam asked.

"Actually, it is also on behalf of the boss's order. The Director said that his agents discovered the latest Intel on the ingredients and creatures smuggling into the human world from the Gourmet World and one of them is a very rare and precious creatures, an ancient rival to the Battle Wolf," Shigematsu explained.

"What? Could it be…?" Chief Mansam said.

\- Toriko -

Back to Toriko, Cream, and others, they were at the huge, round dining table where the chef arrived with the main dish. Everyone also had changed their clothes to more formal except Toriko and Cream, who were wearing simple clothes with Toriko wearing a sleeveless dark shirt and orange shorts and Cream wearing a white T-shirt with pink heart and black shorts shorts.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting so long. The Jewel Meat is served," the chef said as he opened tray, causing a glittering light to be released under the cover. The whole dining area was lit up by the light from the Jewel Meat.

"This is Jewel Meat!" Toriko said excitedly with a smile.

"So this is the ancient food treasure when prepared!" Garry amazed.

"It's so lovely," Rin added.

"It's too beautiful…." Sunny said as he covered his mouth, clearly moved to tears.

"It's so bright that it looks like a daytime here," Coco commented.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Jewel Meat is finally here, ready for tasting!" Tina stated as she held her camera while filming it.

"Kurupoo!" Her pet bird flapped its wings happily.

"So, are we just gonna stare at it forever? Let's eat!" Cream declared.

"Yes, I agree!" Toriko agreed as he put his hand together, followed by everyone else. "I give my thanks to this bounty and all the delicacy in the world."

"Itadakimasu!" Everyone said at the same time before they started eating.

Wow. This is really the Jewel Meat…. ' Garry thought to himself as he admired at the piece of Jewel Meat on his dish. 'I learned in the Gourmet History class back at school that a great French king was able to defeat the Regal Mammoth with his army and ate the Jewel Meat that he became a super human. From then, France became a prosperous, peaceful country and he became the Sun King, Jewelouis the Fourteenth.'

He began to cut the meat and when he did, the juice came secreting out, like fireworks as he sniffed the aroma, making him feel so relaxed and sensed its taste even by its smell.

'Even the smell of its juice is so delicious! Even the juice came out like fireworks!' He thought as he stabbed a fork on the cut piece and put it into his mouth as he began biting on it.

'This is so delicious… Even with this beautiful appearance, my mouth is being filled with the taste of the meat. I don't know how to really explain it, but it has this both gentle, yet crunchy consistency.' The young lad enjoyed himself as he swallowed the meat, which caused his entire stomach to bright up and soon his entire body began to shine up, like the Jewel Meat.

"What the?! My body started glowing like the Jewel Meat! Is this what happen if you eat the meat?" Garry asked himself. "Hey Cream-san, how is your Jewel…..Woah! You are very shiny!"

"So good! Best meat I ever tasted!" Cream exclaimed as she shined even brighter than Garry.

"Oh, this is liver! It's got a texture like a liver sashimi, but the smell and fragrance are not like that at all," Toriko commented.

"Mmmm! This part is the rib! The texture feels like piled up meat and fat are coming apart inside my mouth. This is totally the best meat ever!" Rin said excitedly.

"Ho, this piece is sirloin. It melted just as I put it inside my mouth. There's a lot of grease to it, but it feels very smooth that it doesn't bother my throat, making it feels very nice in fact," Coco said with a smile.

"Jewel Meat has a perfect quality and variety of taste and texture! Like a carnival!"Toriko remarked with a huge grin before he turned over to see Terry and Obasaures. "Hey Terry, Obasaures, come here and try some for yourself, too!"

Terry barked happily as he walked over with Obasaures while Kiss went over to Coco.

"Here Kiss, try some, too," Coco said as he gave some cut pieces to his pet.

Toriko saw each and everyone with a big grin as they all enjoyed eating the Jewel Meat. That was the moment when he noticed Komatsu with a moving cart and something else he noticed on the cart.

"What are those, Komatsu?" Toriko asked.

"While eating the Jewel Meat, I thought up of an idea, so I decided to prepare something to make it even tastier," Komatsu explained as he had the Gourmet Spicer with him.

"Wait? You can make the Jewel Meat even tastier?" Cream asked as she watched curiously. Garry heard what Cream said and decided to see this for himself, too. He wanted to learn what Chef Komatsu thought up about.

"With some salt citrus and cinnamontail that I found inside the Regal Mammoth's body, I will create a new kind of spice that I think it would be a good match for the Jewel Meat," Komatsu said as he put the two ingredients into the Spicer and pushed it with the lever at the back couples of time.

He opened the spicer as the "hand" poured the new spice over the Jewel Meat steaks.

"Whada! Try some, Toriko-san," Komatsu suggested.

"Will do!" Toriko declared as he took the steak and ate it whole. "Mmmmmm! Umeeeeeee! The saltyness of the salf cirtus and the sweetness of the cinnamontail made the meat even better!"

"Let me try! Let me try!" Cream stated as she took the second steak and ate it, too. "Wow! This spice made the Jewel Meat even better!"

Both Toriko and Cream started to shine even brighter than before.

"Holy cow! They both become brighter!" Garry exclaimed as his eyes almost popped out from his face.

"Look at all this bountiful, folks. The Heavenly Kings and their guests are enjoying the Jewel Meat! I just wonder what it tastes like, but I bet it is a heaping helping of deliciousness," Tina commented as if she was on live at the TV station.

"This is going to be great on my blog! The best one ever," Haruka stated as she snapped some photos of everyone enjoying the meat.

"Hey, what do you two join in and try some, too?" Toriko suggested.

"Huh?" Both Tina and Haruka looked a bit sudden.

"Are you sure, Toriko?" Tina asked.

"Of course! Besides, I should thank you, anyway. If it wasn't for you to find this Jewel Meat and let me taste it, we would've even be here alive, eating it right now," Toriko explained.

Tina was moved with tears when Toriko said while Rin looked over at her with jealously.

"What's with so being nice to her? ….Then again, she did help a lot, so I will let her go this time," Rin said to herself.

"Come on, Haruka. Try some of them before they're all gone!" Cream stated.

"Of course," she replied as she joined in and began eating it. "Wow! This is really great!"

Toriko took a drink as he walked over to the balcony, looking over the fence as he sighed.

"Well… I've decided." He spoke up as everyone heard what he had just said.

"What did you say, Toriko? I didn't quite catch it..." Toriko turned over to look at Sunny, which he gasped to due to Sunny being the brightest of them all.

"Sunny-san, you're glowing very brightly! Actually, you are probably the brightest person here at the dining table," Komatsu exclaimed.

"Wow! I think you are right, Chef Komatsu," Garry added.

'Amazing… Sunny's electromagnetic wave is off the chart. It must be his Gourmet Cells so compatible with the Jewel Meat,' Coco thought to himself as he looked surprised, too.

"Hey, Toriko. You said about something you decided." Sunny called to the other man as he took another bite. "What were you going to say?"

"Yes, as I was saying..." Toriko said with a smile. "I just thought that this meat would fit perfectly."

"What do you mean by that?" Sunny asked with a straight face.

"I'm going to put the Jewel Meat for the meat dish in my Full Course!" Toriko announced as he could just pictured it now, his eight dishes on his Full Course. The cover for the meat dish was opening slowly as light enveloped from it.

"That's very nice, Toriko-san," Komatsu said.

"I agree!" Rin added.

"Wait a sec!" The cover suddenly closed up as Sunny just interrupted it.

"What the hell, Sunny?!" Toriko yelled back angrily.

"Uh oh…." Garry said to himself quietly. Coco was the only one who heard him and he looked over at him with a sigh of his own.

"Don't be so hasty!" Sunny yelled back.

"I am not being hasty at all!" Toriko argued back.

"Then, look at my hair! Look how radiant it is!" Sunny replied, showing off his long hair.

"Huh? Yeah, it looks cool. What about it?" Toriko asked with not so amused look.

"Don't you think the Jewel Meat had chosen me?" Sunny asked confidently.

"Sunny-san, don't tell me that you also decided that…." Komatsu spoke up as Sunny looked over to the young chef.

"That's right, Matsu. I've decided that I will put the Jewel Meat as my main dish in the Full Course!" Sunny announced as everyone was surprised, especially Toriko the most.

"I can see it now, along with my other six dishes..." Sunny said as he imagined with his Full Course as the cover for the main dish opening up.

"Hold it!" Toriko yelled angrily as he interrupted, causing the lid for Sunny's main dish to suddenly close. "Why are you making it your main dish?! I've already decided to make it my meat dish!"

"Hell no! The Jewel Meat would be perfect for my main dish to complete as one step towards to my perfect, beautiful Full Course Menu!" Sunny argued back.

Everyone except Cream, who was still eating looked at the two Heavenly King barking at each other like dogs.

"I've decided!" Cream spoke up, causing everyone to look over to her and made the two kings stop yelling at each other as they also looked.

"Cream-san, don't tell me you've decided, too?" Garry asked worriedly.

"What are you talking about, Garry?" Cream replied. "And yes, I decided to put the Jewel Meat for my meat dish!"

"OBJECTION!" Both Toriko and Sunny yelled at her, making her fly away comically.

"I found the Jewel Meat first, so I am the one who should have it on my full course!" Toriko argued.

"Hell no! The Jewel Meat chose me!" Sunny yelled back.

"Hey! I want the Jewel Meat to be on my full course because it taste so good!" Cream joined the argument.

"Why can't you all three share the dish?" Komatsu asked.

"NO WAY!" The trio yelled angrily as they went back to fighting. At this point, they would most likely fight over the night. Komatsu sighed as Garry couldn't help this.

"It's alright, Chef Komatsu," Garry assured.

"Thank you, Garry-kun." Komatsu said as he sighed at the trio.

"How about let's just finish eating?" Coco asked as his idea sounded better while the three Gourmet Hunters continued to fight and they decided to settle it with rock-paper-scissor.

Somewhere else, far, far away from Biotope #1, a night locomotive was running down the track through a valley. It was a long freight train. Inside one of the freight cars, a creature that looked like a tiger opened its eyes as it gleamed with bright yellow eyes and growled inside the cage.

* * *

**Hello, everyone! I am back with another update and this time, a quick one!**

**I just wanted to post the new chapter and finish the Regal Mammoth arc because I was just motivated to do so.**

**What did you think of this chapter and overall the arc so far? As you know, I put a little teaser for the next story arc and for all of you who have been asking, when will Cream gets her pet, well let's just say the next arc may be about that. Just saying...**

**Anyway, what did you think of the chapter? Enjoy your day and if you are video gamer, this week is E3 convention, and a lot of new stuff had been announced, like the official releaste date of Finaly Fantasy 7 remakea and the new Avengers video game from Crystal Dynamics, the same company who made the Marvel's Spider-Man video game for PS4 last year. Today is all about Nintendo, so keep an eye on anything new for Nintendo. **

**Until next time, enjoy your rest of the day!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**The Escaped Cat**

* * *

_Someone once said:_

_Deep in the cold mountain, there are rocks that made up of the bitter, yet sweet dark chocolate that when cracked in half like an egg, it spurt out a sweet, melted chocolate fudge. Fudge Chocorocks!_

_At the deep jungle forest at the Continent of Wu, known as Wu Jungle, a giant corn stands so tall like a skycraper. Blue Blood Corn or in short, BB Corn!_

_The world is in the Gourmet Age! An age where people quests more yet unknown culinary delights!_

* * *

Somewhere else, a single freight locomotive was running down the rail line. It was a long freight train, carrying goods in its cargo, but it didn't carry just regular cargo. Inside each and every cargo box carried rare creatures and other living things, which all, if not most of them are rarest ingredients you cannot find anywhere at least in the human world.

The train moved peacefully down the line and then through the tunnel into the valley. Not too far away, a group of people watched as the train was coming. They were all wearing black outfits and masked with lens over their eye area.

"We have eye on the mouse," said one person in the black outfit. They had prepared a zip line that went across over the valley to the rail line.

Four people began to descent on the zip line. Before the end of the line, they jumped onto the top of the cargo train safely and successfully. Each of them carried guns with them. These people were not ordinary stowaway at least that's what we know.

They stopped at one of the cargo cars. Two of them began to cut through the top, making a hole big enough for them to fit through. They jumped through the hole and went inside the cargo car. They continued moving ahead as they walked slowly, steadily, and quietly.

"It sure is quiet here," said one of them.

"Yes, too quiet..." Another one said, who clearly sounded female and Russian.

When they opened the door to the next car, something or someone began shooting at them.

"Take cover!" The leader of the group yelled.

At the other side, some men in jacket and half of their face covered with shroud began shooting at them. They started shooting back at the men as they covered. One of the black clothed members rolled small bombs at the enemies when all of them released a smoke out of it.

The enemy coughed around as they couldn't see and their eyes also burning with tears. The black clothed group attacked them in the smokescreen, taking them out one by one. They reached the next car, but more enemy was waiting and this time, there was a bigger guy with flamethrower gun.

"We can't move forward, Chief!" One of them stated.

"Keep him distracted!" The chief ordered, who was the one who had a Russian accent. While her fellows kept the Brut with flamethrower distracted, she hid her own presence, using the same technique Toriko, Coco, and Cream used when they captured the Puffer Whale fish.

As soon as the grunt stopped using the flamethrower, the chief attacked him from the back, knocking out the man completely.

"Move! Move! Move!" She ordered as they moved to the next cargo.

"I see the target," chief stated as she looked over to one, lone creature in the cage. The creature opend its eyes, noticing their presence as it growled at them.

"Begin recovery. Is the train still not in control?" Chief asked as she was expecting something about the train.

Suddenly, they heard a rumble and the cargo car they were inside with the creature began to shake.

"Aaaahh!" Some of her members screamed as the cargo car tumbled over to the side.

Later, the chief woke up after some unknown times. Her injury was minor, but unfortunately, her fellow people weren't so lucky. She noticed that she was outside at some unknown location, and the freight train was off the track. What's even worse was that their target also escaped as the cage was opened and empty outside the cargo car.

"Come in. This is Agent 095. Do you hear me, over?" She said to herself as she had a comm in her ear.

"Loud clear, Chief. What happened, over?" The person at the other side replied.

"We lost the target. The freight train went off the track. I was the only one survived it seems. However, the target also escaped from its imprisonment and escaped into a certain direction, over," she answered.

"Roger that. We'll soon come for rescue you and recover our fallen. Over," the person at the other side said.

The chief took off her mask, revealing to be a young woman with snowy white hair in a short ponytail hairstyle and crimson red eyes. Her skin was milky white like Cream.

"Damn it all. If my hunch is correct, the creature went straight to the City," she said as she walked over to the side of the cliff, looking over to the main city where the World Kitchen is located.

_\- Toriko -_

Garry returned to school and had to make up all his missed assignments and homework. He was all alone with the teacher as he worked on the test he missed.

He sighed to himself. 'I know that this would happen to me, but this is really boring...'

He finished the test for the day, finally having a break. He decided to do nothing except laid down in his dorm room.

"Aaaaah finally." He said as he laid himself down in his bed. He turned over and looked up to the ceiling.

He wondered about Cream and others. 'I wonder what Cream-san and everyone else's doing right now. It's been three weeks since we had that crazy adventure inside the Regal Mammoth's body. I still remember how that Jewel Meat taste like...'

He checked his Smartphone to look up cooking ingredients. He also checked up on Haruka's blog site, which he became a fan of and follower on her site.

'Well, it looks like Haruka-san is doing well. Since she went on the adventure with us, her blog site became number 1 popular site for three weeks straight!' He commented.

Since Garry had nothing else to do for the rest of the evening, he decided to get dinner, eat, and go to sleep early. At least the good thing was that he had few left to make up for his classes, so best thing to do now was to go to bed early for tomorrow.

The next morning, Garry took a nice early shower and headed to his class when all of a sudden, he noticed a crowd of students at the campus building for his cooking class.

'Huh? What's going over there?' Garry thought as he walked over to check.

The students were watching the building as it was locked down by police. Garry was very curious, but he couldn't see what was going on since he was kind of short. In fact, he was the shortest in his class.

"Yo, Garry!" Garry turned around and saw a familiar half-blue, half-red haired woman.

"Cream-san. What are you doing here at this early?" He asked.

"Well, I was here to get some early breakfast," Cream smiled before she turned to the crowd of students. "However, it looks someone or rather something came and ate all the food."

"Wait? Someone ate the food in the kitchen?!" Garry said, surprised.

"It looks like so, but it's not someone. Rather, it was something," Cream stated.

"What do you mean?" Garry asked before when all of a sudden, three black trucks came. The trucks stopped, and several people wearing a white sleeved, buttoned shirt, black tie, and black coat came out of the trucks. Everyone wondered who they were, but something was telling them that they were no ordinary people. Perhaps the IGO? However, Cream glared at the black-suited people as if she knew something about them.

"Who are you people?" The head investigator suddenly asked.

The black-suited people began their "work" by first separating the crowds to make an open pathway. A single woman came out of the truck. The said woman was the same person from the intro! By looking closer, she had an average size for a body (not to mention the flat chest), but quite a feature for her buttock, if you know what I mean. Unlike her men and women, she was wearing a white pants, coat, and pair of boots, all in the same color like her pants. She also had a red bandanna that went across her chest with many badges attached to it. She also wore a white cape.

"Who are they?" Garry asked.

"GIA," Cream thought aloud as Garry heard what she said. He wondered who the GIA is, but he guessed he will find out soon.

"Sorry, but this area is now under the GIA's jurisdiction," the woman answered as she showed her badge to the head investigator's face. "I'm Agent Alonya Czar, Chief Executive. I would you to kindly give us all of the information on this investigation, and leave."

"What are you talking about? Do you have a warrant for this?" The head investigator asked, looking a bit offensive.

"This is a direct order from the IGO, and we are with the IGO, so please stand down," Aloyna replied in a serious tone.

The head investigator thought to himself for a moment before he said anything else. "Fine, but I will be speaking this with IGO for confirmation."

"That would do, officer," she said before she turned to her crew. "Let's get to work!"

"Cream-san, you said they are GIA? What or who are they exactly?" Garry asked.

"GIA stands for Gourmet Intelligence Agency. They are part of IGO, and they work like the United States' intelligence agency, CIA," she explained.

"Attention, everyone!" One of the GIA agents spoke up at the front. "This building is under the investigation of the GIA. No unauthorized people is allowed to enter. We also spoke with the school board and utnil further notice, all of class session is canceled!"

"What? Really?" One student asked aloud.

"Well, that's good. I can go and play God of War all day!" Another student exclaimed excitedly.

"I guess now I have extra time to study," one female student said as everyone began to walk away to their own business. Cream and Garry stayed for awhile.

"Well, this sucks, but hey, now that you are free, let's go get some breakfast somewhere else," Cream decided.

"Ah, there you two are." They turned around to see a familiar man in black suit and sunglasses.

"Johannes-san?!" Garry said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Actually, I came here to pick you both up," Johannes explained as he looked over at the situation. "And I see that it is already started." he mumbled to himself.

"Huh?" Garry asked.

"Nothing," he replied.

"So why did you come here for us?" Cream asked.

"I will explain it on our way," Johannes said. Cream and Garry looked at each other for a moment, and decided to just do what they are told. They followed Johannes to the car, but at the same time, Alonya Czar noticed them going into the car.

'She is….' Alonya thought to herself.

On their way, Johannes stopped by at a fast food restaurant and ordered some foods for Cream and Garry. Garry had just a burger and juice bottle while Cream had as many as she can order.

"So Johannes-san, where are we going?" Garry asked.

"As you probably know, those black-suited people came to your school," he said.

"Um, yes. You mean the GIA, right?" He replied.

"That's right. They are part of the IGO as the intelligence agency. Their job is to secure secrets about special rare ingredients in the world," Johannes said.

"So, mmf-mmf," Cream said while still eating with mouthful. "You picked us up because it has to do with GIA."

"That's right," Johannes answered, even though he could understand what Cream was saying with her mouthful of food. "What I will say is a top-secret, but since you two helped the last mission with the capture of the Jewel Meat, Chief Mansam allowed a permission to hear this information."

"Chief Mansam did?" Garry thought aloud.

"You see, the GIA is searching for a runaway creature originated from the Gourmet World," Johannes admitted.

"Gourmet World?!" Garry gasped in the car as Cream stopped eating for a moment.

"That's right," the man nodded. "Last night, some GIA agents infiltrated a freight train that was carrying rare ingredients and creatures that were smuggled from the Gourmet World."

"Smuggled?" Garry repeated.

"I heard about it from time to time." Cream spoke up. "There are some people who hunts for ingredients in the Gourmet World and illegally bring it to the human world, and sell it in the black market."

"That's just terrible," Garry commented.

"But what does that have to do with us, though?" Cream asked as she continued eating.

"The rest will be explained from the Chief. We are here," Johannes said as he parked the car under the Hotel Gourmet in the underground parking lot.

"Hotel Gourmet? This is where Chef Komatsu works!" Garry exclaimed.

"Uuuuh, I wonder what kind of food they make here," Cream said as she began to drool.

"Right this way," Johannes said as he led them to the elevator. They went all the way to the private venue at the top floor. There, they met other familiar faces.

"Chef Komatsu! Toriko-san! Coco-San! Sunny-san and Rin-san!" Garry exclaimed. "And Terry, too!"

Terry barked happily in response.

"Yo," Toriko greeted.

"It's been awhile to see you, Garry-kun. How are you doing?" Coco said.

"It's nice to see you, Garry-kun," Chef Komatsu said.

"Chef Komatsu, it's pleasure to see you and everyone so well for the last three weeks! By the way, I read about the party with the President Dohem and the success of the G7 conference!" Garry remarked excitedly.

"Oh, that..." Komatsu replied with a bit of uneasiness, but grinned through it. "Thank you, Garry-kun."

"So, for all three Heavenly Kings at the same place, this must be serious," Cream commented.

"Wherever Toriko will be, I will be with him anywhere!" Rin said as she hugged the man.

"What's up with you, Rin?" Toriko said, trying to get some space.

"Just where is that drunken, old ugly geezer, anyway?" Sunny asked as he yawned. "Coming here early in the morning and waiting this long makes my cuticles tired. I need my beauty sleep."

"Speaking of the devil..." Coco said as everyone turned their head around to the elevator when Chief Mansam arrived with two bags full of boozes in both arms.

"Good morning, everyone!" Chef Mansam greeted very peppy. "How are you all doing?"

"Chief Mansam, why are we all gathered here? You called all of us here for a reason, right?" Komatsu asked.

"Did you just call me handsome?" He asked excitedly, which everyone replied with a cold, neutral expression.

"Right..." Chief Mansam continued as he put the bags down at the table. "Anyway, I call you all to here because I have a new job for you all to do together. I want you all to capture a certain, escaped creature."

"And this said creature is the one that the GIA is looking for, right?" Cream guessed.

"GIA?" Toriko asked.

"For all of you who don't know, GIA or Gourmet Intelligence Agency, is part of the IGO who's job is to secure and protect the secrecy and confidential information about rare ingredients. Last night, an undercover mission was conducted and that mission was to retrieve smuggled ingredients and creatures originated from the Gourmet World," Chief Mansam explained.

"GIA? I never heard about them, but it sounds like they are alike the CIA," Toriko commented.

However, unfortunately, their mission was a failure due to an accident. The smugglers' freight train went off the track and one creature had escaped from its cage," Chief Mansam stated.

"So, you want us to capture this escaped creature?" Coco asked.

"That's right, but it won't be easy, like the adult Regal Mammoth. It will be much difficult,' Chief Mansam answered.

'Yikes! More difficult than that adult Regal Mammoth?!' Garry thought to himself nervously.

"So, what are we going to catch? I hope it's not something ugly or not worthy," Sunny boasted.

"The creature is…. War Tiger!" Chief Mansam announced, which surprised all Gourmet Hunters and the young tamer.

"War Tiger…?" Komatsu asked as he and Garry looked a bit afraid from hearing that name.

"What did you say, Chief Mansam? Did you say War Tiger?" Sunny asked.

"Oh, did you just call me handsome?!" Chief Mansam asked excitedly.

"Why the hell I would say that?!" Sunny yelled back.

"Geez...Anyway, yes, I said it. War Tiger!" He answered.

"No way! You mean that War Tiger?" Rin stated.

"Um excuse me, but what is a War Tiger?" Komatsu asked.

"War Tiger…." Coco spoke up. "It is an ancient, prehistoric tiger that lived long time ago, around the same age when Battle Wolf was around. A ferocious creature that lived in the ancient that was known as Warland. There is even a legend that's told of a great battle between Battle Wolf and War Tiger as War Tiger was just as an equal to Battle Wolf."

"That's sound… amazing. A rival to the Battle Wolf," Garry said before he noticed something. "But wait, you said it is a prehistoric, Coco-san. So, is that mean it is extinct?"

"Most people think so. Many fossils of the creature are discovered around the world, but only in the human world. They say that there are some that are still alive in the Gourmet World," Chief Mansam explained.

"So the escaped creature that the GIA failed to capture is a War Tiger," Cream noted. "And you want us to work together to capture it?"

"That's right," Chief Mansam nodded.

"But why, Chief Mansam-san? Isn't it the job for GIA people? They were at my school though," Garry said.

"In order word, the thing that ate all the food at your school, Garry, is the War Tiger," Cream noted.

"Wait?! Hold on!" Sunny shouted. "That would mean that the War Tiger is somewhere in this city!"

"Whhaaat?! You got to be kidding me!" Rin gasped.

"That's right," Chief Mansan said. "If we don't find the War Tiger somewhere in this city, then someone or somebody will get hurt. Also, this is a top secret job that no public can know about."

"Why is that?" Komatsu asked.

"To not cause any panic, of course," Toriko answered.

"But, you still haven't answer Garry's question, Chief," Cream stated. "Why are you asking us? The GIA is already on it and it is their job since they failed to capture it in the first place."

"Well, let me ask you this. Did you see the Chief Executive of the GIA at the school?" Chief Mansam asked with a smile.

"The Chief Executive..." Garry said before he remembered the person. "Oh, you mean that scary-looking, pretty lady?"

"That's right," Chief Mansam nodded. "That person is Alonya Czar, one of the GIA's Chief Executives. Chief Executives are like leaders of the GIA who commands at each different outpost and certain region around the human world. Chief Alonya Czar is the Chief Executive of the Asian Branch, including Russia. Alonya Czar is happened to be the youngest, but the most brilliant agent in the history of GIA and IGO."

"OK, but what does that have to do with us?" Toriko asked.

"I am getting to that," Chief Mansam said. "You see, the mission of retrieving the smuggled ingredient and the War Tiger was originally to be handled by the IGO. However, GIA made the move first by the order of their leader, the Director of the GIA when he assigned Chief Alonya Czar and her agents. So, that is why I want the Heavenly King and Cream to represent the IGO and capture the War Tiger before GIA do."

"But why us?" Garry asked. "I still don't understand why it had to be Cream-san, Toriko-san, Coco-san, and Sunny-san to capture the War Tiger instead of the GIA."

"You are hiding another reason, isn't? Care to share that reason as well," Cream said as she looked at Chief Mansam.

Chief Mansam sighed. "Well, you see, the reason is to more or less stop the GIA from capturing the War Tiger. There's been a rumor going on that the GIA is planning to separate from the IGO and become their own independent organization. If that happens, there will be a power struggle between them and the IGO, and already some members of IGO are already claiming that the rumor may be true due to the GIA's failed mission last night, which was originally supposed to be done by the IGO."

"Hmph. It sounds like to me that they made a very not beautiful thing to do," Sunny commented.

"I don't know about beautiful, but it sounds like to me this is something we can do," Toriko said, looking excited as he cracked his knuckle. "War Tiger….I really like to see one."

"Me too! If Toriko wants to see it, I want to see it, too!" Rin stated.

"War Tiger is a ferocious creature, but I am curious about it. I will do whatever I can to help," Coco said.

"Well, I guess it's time to teach those GIA snobs what we can do," Cream said with a grin.

"Bahahahaha! That's the spirit!" Chief Mansam exclaimed.

The Heavenly King, Rin, and Cream looked excited as they understood what they must do. Garry could feel this to be another adventure with Cream, but this one sounded the most dangerous. He hoped that everything will be OK, but like in the past, as long as he stick with Cream or the Heavenly King, he should be fine….more or less, at least.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the dark alley, a lone feline moved in the shadow as it looked up the tall building around it. It growled in hunger. That was when its nose began to sniff. It caught a delicious scent nearby and as it walked closer to the source of the smell, it noticed a backdoor to a restaurant building. One employee had left it opened to take out the trash. The creature licked its mouth and moved slowly to enter through the door without being noticed.

* * *

**Hello, everyone!**

**Three new chapters within a week! Wow!**

**Sorry if this chapter is short, but I just want to write another one and upload another one as soon as possible. I feel very motivated to work on this story currently. **

**This chapter starts a new original story arc, which is known as "War Tiger" Arc. I know not much action happened in this story, but I just want to go over the new character and organization in my own Toriko fanfiction world. This new organization will play a role throughout the story. **

**Anyway, with all that said, please stay tune for more chapters in the future, maybe soon. See ya! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Find the War Tiger! The Bringer of Light, Alonya Czar!**

* * *

_Someone once said:_

_There is a lake of pure, sweet juice where fruity gummy fishes swim. Juicy Lake!_

_There are also porcupines with a crispy body and fried quills that taste so crunchy, like a Tempura shrimp, and echidna with a soft body and meaty quills, like an enchilada. Tempurcupine and Enchidnada!_

_The world is in the great Gourmet Age. An age where people quests for more yet unknown culinary delights!_

* * *

_Last time in our heroes' adventure, Garry wondered what everyone was else doing since their adventure into the Regal Mammoth's body and capture of the Jewel Meat. As he prepared to go to school, he met Cream and learned that his class kitchen was raided by a mysterious creature, and his entire school day was canceled due to the arrival of the mysterious organization, the GIA. Cream and Garry were escorted to the Gourmet Hotel by Johannes from IGO, and there they met the Heavenly Kings, Komatsu, Rin, and Chief Mansam._

"Did you call me handsome?!" Chief Mansam directly asked.

_…. As I was saying, Chief Mansam explained to Cream and others that the GIA is investigating and searching for the smuggled creature from the Gourmet World, the War Tiger. He asked Cream, Toriko, Coco, and Sunny to find the War Tiger before the GIA does!_

Cream and Garry stayed together as a duo group, walking around the street of the city to find the War Tiger.

"Cream-san," Garry spoke up, catching the young woman's attention but still kept walking straight. "Why do you think Chief Mansam wanted us to capture the War Tiger before GIA?"

"Hmmm...Not sure. What do you think?" She asked.

"Well, the way the Chief Mansam-san said, it sounds like to me that even though the GIA people is part of the IGO, they don't seem to be friendly with IGO," Garry stated.

"Hmm, well I wouldn't say that, but it does sound like the two groups aren't too cooperative with each other," Cream said.

"So how are we going to capture this War Tiger? If anything..." He said as he shivered. "It sounds like we are getting into another danger."

"That's true," Cream agreed, which surprised Garry a bit. He never heard Cream to actually say or admit that what they are doing is dangerous.

"The War Tiger, one of the ferocious creatures in the Gourmet World and a rival king to the Battle Wolf since ancient time, is very hard to find due to their excellent camouflage ability and quiet nature," she explained.

"Then, how are we going to find it?" Garry asked.

"We just have to rely on our senses. War Tiger likes to hunt foods through stealth. If anything, we just have to search every alley street we can find in the street until we find it," Cream said as she grinned. "Sounds exciting!"

'Is it really?' Garry thought to himself as he sweated doubtfully, yet afraid.

Meanwhile, Toriko's group was consist of the blue-haired man himself, Komatsu, and Terry. They were searching in a different area of the city.

"So Toriko-san, how are we going to find this War Tiger?" Komatsu asked.

"Well, I am not quite sure, but I do have an idea," Toriko answered.

"You do?" Komatsu said.

"Yeah! By relying on both my nose and Terry's, we can track down where the War Tiger is by its smell," Toriko explained.

"That might work. Toriko-san's sense of smell and Terry's sense of smell are a lot stronger than a normal human or dog's sense of smell," Komatsu stated. "Though, I am curious as to why we are told to do this. The way Chief Mansam explained, it sounds like he doesn't want the GIA to capture it first."

"Well, it's understandable. I don't know much about the GIA since it is the first time I heard about them today, but I am curious to see the War Tiger for myself, so that's that!" Toriko stated excitedly.

"Well, either way, it is bad that a creature fearsome like a War Tiger is roaming around the city. Someone might get hurt!" Komatsu exclaimed.

At other place or more specifically in the sky, Coco was searching from the cloud while on the back of his pet, Kiss.

"War Tiger is a creature that hunts in the shadow. Looking for it by foot at streets will be too difficult but from up here. I can search for it easily by looking out for a unique electromagnetic wave," Coco thought aloud.

Somewhere else in the city, Rin was with her brother, Sunny and she looked a bit displeased about it.

"Why the hell am I with you, Onii-chan? I want to be with Toriko!" Rin complained.

"War Tiger, a creature that's feared in the Gourmet World, smuggled illegally into the human world and now hunted by some intelligence agency, the GIA in this very city..." Sunny seemed to be ignoring Rin's bickering as he talked to himself. "Someone must capture it before they do, What a drama story! This can only be done by someone quick, strong, and beautiful!"

'How am I even related to this guy?' Rin asked herself, but then a different thought came to her. 'Hold on. If I capture War Tiger and show it to Toriko…. He will be impressed over me and I can make him fall over for me! With Onii-chan's feelers, it will be easy to find the tiger!'

"Come on, Onii-chan! Let's go find the tiger!" Rin exclaimed as she looked very excited.

"Ho? You look a bit over-excited," Sunny noticed. "But yes, let's find the War Tiger and I will make it the most beautiful capture ever!"

At the same time, a familiar newscaster was drinking at a vendor bar, looking a bit upset.

"Aw man! First, I cannot use the footage I got for the Jewel Meat or my time at Gourmet Garden because of Terry. Second, I broke the boss' camera thanks to Sunny's flying. And now, he cut my pay! If I don't find a new scoop, I might be done for!" Tina cried in a drunken state.

"Kuruppo..." Her pet bird looked worried, watching over her before it noticed something. "Kuruppo!"

"What's wrong, hic, Kurupoo?" Tina asked as she turned over her shoulder. Her eyes glanced and saw Toriko walking by.

"Toriko…? Toriko!" Tina jumped off from her chair and went outside, catching Toriko, Komatsu, and Terry heading off the direction.

"I smell a heaping helping of the scoop! Let's go, Kuruppo!" She declared.

"Kuruppo!" Her pet agreed.

"Hold on a second, Missy! You got to pay first!" The bar owner called out to her.

Meanwhile, Cream and Garry searched around any and all alley streets they could find when Cream heard something not far in the distance, thanks to her super-hearing.

"Did you hear that, Garry?" She asked.

"Huh? Heard what?" He replied before he was grabbed by her and dragged him in almost lightning speed.

"This way!" Cream stated as her friend panicked as he hung on tight literally.

She stopped at the crowds of people around what appeared to be a local steak restaurant. Garry was dizzy thanks to her. "Cream-san, why did you have to grab me?" He said, feeling a bit sick.

"Look, Garry," she replied as the young lad looked over. He was surprised to see another crowd of people around, but this time in front of the steak restaurant.

"What happened here?" Cream asked one of the crowds.

"The restaurant was attacked by some kind of creature," the person explained. This made Cream and Garry surprised and had a hunch that the creature must be the War Tiger. Cream also noticed the GIA truck parked in front of the restaurant, meaning that they already started investigating this restaurant. That was when she caught a scent.

"Hmm?" She began sniffing around.

"Cream-san, what's wrong? Did your nose smell something?" Garry asked.

"Yeah, it's faint, but I can smell this restaurant's popular T-Bone steak. This way!" Cream stated as she grabbed him again and ran off.

"Aaaaahh, please Cream-san! I can run for myself!" Garry yelled.

Cream ran all the way to the old dumpster area. This was the place where all the trashes in the city go to as it was nearby the garbage processing center.

"Uuuuh…I think I'm gonna be sick…." Garry's face was green like a mash.

"Smell leads here, and the scent is much stronger. The War Tiger is near," Cream said.

"What?! It is?!" Garry said loudly before he was covered by Cream.

"Shhh! The war tiger is sensitive with its ear and it is good camouflage, so we have to look for it carefully and quietly," Cream whispered as they began the search around the trashes.

There were many large and tall piles of garbage, all collected from around the city and town. There were some lights, but not so much like in the city and some of them were either broken or old and flickering. Cream and Garry walked quietly as they eye-to-eye little by little as they walked through the mountains of trashes. That was when Cream stopped.

"I sense something around this pile of trash," she whispered.

"Oh god! Is it?" Garry asked quietly, yet afraid.

She and Garry stopped and stood at the side around the corner. They could see a shadow flickering in the light, which looked like a shadow of the beast. They suspected that it was the shadow of the war tiger, so on the count of three, they decided to jump on it.

"Is this really a good idea?" Garry asked.

"Don't worry. On the count of three, we jump on it quickly before it gets away," Cream said as she began counting, making Garry nervous as she counts to three. "One….Two…..Three!"

"Aaaaahh!" Garry yelled out as he and Cream jumped on the creature.

"I caught its tail, Cream-san!" Garry called.

"I got the rest of the body and…. huh, Terry?" Cream said as she was strangling Terry who was trying to breathe.

"Cream-san and Garry-kun?!" They turned around to see Komatsu and Toriko, who were both surprised to see them as they were to them.

"Oh, it's you guys," Cream said as she let go of Terry. "Sorry about that, Terry."

"Chef Komatsu!" Garry exclaimed as he let go of Terry's tail. "And sorry that we jumped on you, Terry. We thought you were the War Tiger."

"You surprised us!" Toriko stated. "Though I am surprised that Terry allowed you two to jump on him, I'm guessing that it wasn't that he let his guard down, but he knew that you two would jump on him, so he didn't need to feel alarmed."

"As I said, my bad to scare you, Terry," Cream apologized as she padded the wolf pup as it barked in response.

"So, why are you and Toriko-san here, Chef Komatsu?" Garry asked.

"Well, Terry and Toriko-san's nose led us here," Komatsu answered.

"I take it that you both are here due to the smell, right?" Toriko asked.

"Yes and I feel like we are not the only ones here. The war tiger is near," Cream said as Terry began growling.

"What's wrong, Terry?" Toriko asked until he sensed something. "Everyone, back off!"

Toriko grabbed Komatsu while Cream did with Garry when a shadowy creature jumped over them and then turned around to face them.

"What was that?!" Komatsu asked surprisingly.

"Is that it?" Garry asked.

"Yup. The one and only War Tiger!" Cream exclaimed as the light flickered over the said creature.

The creature was a large (about the same as Terry) black-furred with orange stripes. Its tail was long with a tuft of orange hair at the end, like a lion's tail, and two saber-tooth fangs. It had a piece of T-Bone steak in its mouth before it chewed and swallowed the meat and then roared at Cream and others.

"It's the War Tiger!" Komatsu and Garry yelled at the same time as they hugged together in panicking mode.

"So we finally meet, War Tiger!" Cream stated.

"Grrrrr…..!" Terry growled as it howled, which was heard by Coco, Kiss, Sunny, and Rin.

"That howl…. Kiss!" Coco said as his pet knew exactly what to do, turning around and headed straight to the dumpster area.

"Onii-chan, that howl just now sounds like Terry!" Rin said.

"Come on! This way!" Sunny stated as they headed to the direction.

Little did Toriko and others know that Tina and Kuruppo were at present nearby, hiding in the pile of trash.

"What's Toriko, Komatsu, and even Cream and Garry are doing here for?" Tina asked herself before she looked at the War Tiger. "What the heaping helping of a gram is that thing?!"

"Kuruppooo!" Kuruppo gasped, too.

Suddenly, Terry jumped in first, surprising Toriko and Cream as the War Tiger did the same thing at Terry.

"Terry, wait! What are you doing?!" Toriko yelled, but it was a bit too late as Terry and the War Tiger began fighting.

First, the two rival beasts headbutted each other but reacted quickly enough to recover from it. Terry bites down on the War Tiger's left arm. The War Tiger cried out before it slashed Terry with its claw. The claw hit Terry, but Terry stood back up quickly and strike back with his lightning speed movement. Terry trapped the War Tiger inside its circle by moving so fast.

"What is Terry doing?" Komatsu asked.

"He's trying to trap the war tiger by encircling around it!" Cream answered.

The War Tiger stood still as if it was trying to focus. When there was an opening, Terry pounced at the tiger from behind it, but the Tiger dodged the attack and then counter-attacked Terry quickly with its clawed paw.

'What the?! It dodged Terry's attack!' Toriko thought to himself as he watched it. 'No. It's not just that it dodged Terry's attack. Rather, it predicted when Terry would attack from. That's why it waited and be still!'

Terry growled and roared at the War Tiger, still itching for the fight as War Tiger growled back.

'Incredible! I don't know what's exactly going on, but this is just HUGE helping gram, no, a kilogram of scoop!' Tina thought herself as she watched from safe, yet near distance with her spare camera.

"Terry is fast, but the War Tiger is just fast!" Komatsu commented.

"How can it be possible?!" Garry questioned aloud.

"Just like the old legend says," Cream said suddenly. "War Tiger is an ancient apex predator and king with power, speed, and intelligence to rival even the Battle Wolf. If anything, I think Terry can win a battle, but I don't think even he can win the war against a War Tiger!"

Just as Terry and War Tiger pounced at each other, something stopped them when everyone realized it was a poison.

"Poison Dressing!" Everyone looked up to see Coco jumping off from Kiss as he landed gracefully in front of the group.

"Coco-san!" Komatsu called out as he looked happy to see the poisonous Gourmet Hunter.

"It looks like you guys found the War Tiger before me, just as I predicted in my fortunate," Coco said over his shoulder.

"Huh?! You predicted this would happen, Coco-san?" Garry suddenly asked.

"Damn it, Coco!" The said poisonous Gourmet Hunter turned his head to see Sunny and Rin just arrived at the scene, more or less a second or two after Coco arrived. "You stole my thunder again, you bastard!"

"Sunny! Rin!" Toriko called out.

"Toriko, I am here to help you!" Rin stated as she looked over to the War Tiger as it roared at her. "Eeek! So that's the War Tiger!" She pointed her gun at it.

"Ah! Wait! Rin-chan!" Coco warned her, but it was too late.

"Endorphin Smoke!" Rin shot out the smoke of endorphin at the War Tiger, but it jumped back away from the smokescreen and used the opportunity to escape.

"Damn it! It escaped!" Coco yelled.

"Oopsie…" Rin said, feeling bad and embarrassed.

"Quick! It went to the city! We got to chase after it!" Cream stated.

"That's far enough for all of you." Cream and the Heavenly Kings sensed a strong presence very nearby. They all stood in a fighting stance as the smokescreen cleared away, revealing a single person walking over to them.

"Who is that?" Tina asked herself.

The woman was wearing a sunglass as she stood in front of them from a safe distance.

"Heavenly Kings Toriko, Coco, Sunny, and rest of you lots," the woman stated in a serious tone.

"Ah, ah, who is this scary lady?" Komatsu asked honestly.

"GIA Agent," Coco answered.

"Eeeeek! GIA!" Garry screeched.

"So you finally show yourself, huh?" Cream said as she smirked. "Why don't you come closer and introduce yourself?"

'Huh? Why is Cream-san talking to the lady like that?' Garry asked himself in his mind.

"Hmph. I never expected to see you once again, but this will be the last time," she said as she snapped her finger.

Once the smoke cleared away, the group noticed that they were surrounded with guns pointing at them.

"Aaah! Where did these people come from?!" Komatsu panicked.

"Chef Komatsu, this is terrifying, too terrifying!" Garry screamed.

"Ho, it looks like we are completely surrounded," Sunny said calmly as Terry growled.

"Indeed you all are, but I would like you all to listen to what I say, and I will say it only once," the woman said. "Stand down and let us capture the escaped War Tiger instead."

"Sorry, but me and my friends here aren't kind of people to stand down and not complete our job," Toriko admitted as he smirked. "So, why don't you all backdown?"

"You dare to fight us, Heavenly King Toriko?" The woman asked.

"Just exactly what is your reason for wanting the War Tiger?" Coco questioned her.

"That's confidential, so I can't answer that kind of question," the woman replied with a smug. "If you don't cooperate with us, then I leave with no choice." The woman snapped her finger, making her agents to un-hide Tina from her hiding.

"Huh? What? Hey!" Everyone turned to Tina who was captured by the GIA.

"Tina-san?!" Komatsu gasped.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Rin yelled.

"Hey, what are you think you're doing with her?!" Toriko yelled angrily.

"Oh, nothing. At least, nothing yet," she said as she waved her right from up to down, creating a sword out from thin air. "Light Beam Sword!"

The two agents carried Tina to the woman's side with both her arms held.

"Let me go!" Tina demanded before she stopped struggling when the beam sword was in front of her.

"Kuruppo!" Kuruppo cried as he was also caught by the GIA agent inside a small cage.

"Tina-san!" Garry shouted.

"Settle down! As I said, I will do nothing her as long you all cooperate with us," the woman stated.

"You…. bitch! Who do you think you are?!" Toriko said angrily.

"I'm Agent Alonya Czar, Chief Executive of the GIA's Asian Branch," Alonya introduced.

"Alonya Czar, you!" Before Toriko stepped forward, Cream stopped him and she stepped forward instead, causing the agents to move their gun, pointing at her specifically.

"Cream-san?" Garry said, looking a bit nervous with his heart beating fast.

"Let go of her Alonya," Cream stated. "We will give up with the capture of the War Tiger."

"Huh?!" Toriko, Sunny, Rin, Komatsu, and Garry gasped.

"What are you talking about, Cream-san?! It's our mission to find and capture the War Tiger!" Garry stated.

"Garry-kun is right, Cream-san!" Komatsu added. "Chief Mansam is counting us to complete the job!"

"They're right! This isn't right!" Sunny yelled.

"I know, but they have one public person in hostage!" Cream replied, making everyone to shut their mouth and just listened. "We cannot let one person's life in jeopardy even if it means to complete our mission from the IGO or anyone! I don't want anyone and any living creature to get hurt, especially someone or something who I know and who is a friend of mine and ours!"

"Cream-san," Garry said softly.

"Cream…!" Tina cried, feeling touched.

"Kuruppo!" Kuruppo cried with the same facial expression as his owner.

"Hmph. You're just as naïve and soft like I remember, Cream. It is your weakness, after all," Alonya said as she giggled under her breath. She took off her sunglasses, revealing her crimson red eyes.

'The way she talks to Cream-san like that… It is as if they know each before,' Garry thought to himself.

"Just let go of our friend and her pet," Cream said seriously.

"Fine," Alonya agreed as she gave her agent a hand sign. The agent stepped forward and let go of Tina and Kuruppo.

"Geez. My ankle feels hurt because of you," Tina complained.

"Tina-san, are you alright?" Komatsu asked as she walked over to her.

"Thank you, Komatsu. I am fine," Tina smiled back at him for reassurance.

"Are you OK, too, Kuruppo?" Garry asked.

"Kuruppo!" Kuruppo flapped his wings joyfully.

"Now, as part of the trade deal, you will all stand down now," Alonya reminded them.

Everyone sit down on their knee on the ground. Right before the agents proceeded to arrest everyone at the spot, Coco opened his eyes, giving a sign.

"Hmmm…Hold on!" Alonya yelled.

"Now!" Coco yelled out.

Suddenly, something flashed lights at the GIA agents, surprising them.

"Rin, now!" Coco yelled out.

"Huh? Um, OK!" Rin knew exactly what he wanted her to do. "Endorphin Smoke!"

Rin shot out a smokescreen, distracting the GIA agents.

"A distraction?!" Alonya said surprisingly. "They fooled us!"

"Five Ren Nail Punch!" Toriko yelled out as he punched one agent distracted in the smokescreen, hitting three more agents in the process.

"Poison Sword!" Coco slashed some agents as he moved past them quickly, causing the agents to cry in pain. "Do not worry. I don't see a shadow of death on each of you, so you all won't die today."

"Hair Net!" Sunny used his move to capture some of the agents, but more of them came from behind him, but for them… "Spatula!" Sunny called as he performed his attack even without looking back. "Oh, look at that. You all think that you can attack me from behind me. That is so un-beautiful thing to do."

"Damn you, Heavenly Kings! You won't get away with this!" Alonya growled. "Wait…. Where is Cream?!" She asked before she realized it. "No! This was just part of the distraction!"

"That's right!" She turned to Coco, who was fighting while talking. "I predicted all this to happen in my fortunate-telling today. That's why I asked for a little help to prepare ahead of time."

Alonya looked over to see where Coco was looking at. She noticed the familiar camera woman standing at the top of the mountain trash as she smiled confidently.

"Never underestimate the power of my camera!" Haruka stated confidently.

"Haruka-san!" Komatsu said as he, Tina, and Kuruppo looked happy to see her.

"What? Who is she?!" Alonya asked.

"Damn you, Coco of the Four Heavenly Kings! I was aware of your fortunate-telling skill, but I never knew something like this…. But it doesn't matter!" Alonya stated. "I prepared three teams for this mission to capture the War Tiger. I am only leading this team while the other two looks for the War Tiger in this city!"

"I predicted that already and if I were you, you should cooperate with us instead of we cooperate with you," Coco stated.

"Huh?!" Everyone looked at Coco with almost the same facial expression.

"Coco, what do you mean?" Toriko asked.

"I predicted all of the events that would transpire today. First, I asked Haruka-san to help with distracting Alonya Czar's team here, so that Cream, Garry-kun, and Terry go and find the War Tiger," Coco explained.

"Wait, now that I think about, Terry is not here!" Komatsu realized it.

"You're right!" Toriko exclaimed.

"I already know who's going to capture the War Tiger and it is not anyone from the GIA," Coco said.

"What?! Impossible! There is no way that none of my agents will fail the mission! We cannot miss this time!" Alonya stated.

"Third and most importantly," Coco continued. "Your second and third teams are by now already defeated."

"What?!" Alonya gasped.

"What do you mean by defeated, Coco-san?" Komatsu asked as everyone else had the same thought.

"Why don't the Chief Executive call her agents to confirm my fortunate is real?" Coco suggested.

Alonya Czar stared at the man for a few seconds before she called through her commlink.

"Team B and C, this is Chief Alonya Czar, do you hear me?" She called her teams, but there was no response from either of them. "Team B and C, repeat, do you hear me? Anyone?!"

"….No, impossible. I don't have a response from either team," Alonya said.

"Just as afraid, but my prediction was spot on," Coco said.

"Then, explain to me, Bishokuya Coco!" Alonya shouted at the man. "Who defeated my teams?"

"A completely new enemy that neither of us faces before, but I cannot say because I could not look that far into the future even with my fortunate-telling skill," Coco admitted, which made everyone looked concern and curious.

Cream, Garry, and Terry, it is up to you three now!' Toriko thought to himself as he looked up to the full moon.

Meanwhile, somewhere at the city street, all GIA agents from Alonya's secondary teams were on the ground, all defeated with injury and some in a worse state. A lone person walked alone as he smirked to himself.

* * *

**Hello, everyone! Another new Toriko story update for this month! **

**We get the official introduction of a new OC, Alonya Czar, created by yours truly. She is Russion Agent who works as one of the tops in the mysterious intelligence agency organization, the GIA, also known as "Gourmet Intelligence Agency." It looks she starts off as a villain or is she really an evil person? I gave a little hint at that end there is someone else who is looking for the War Tiger, other than her and the GIA, Cream's group, and IGO!  
**

**What will happen next? Until next time, I will see you all later (because I need to get some sleep since I am writing this midnight by the time I upload this chapter)! Have a nice day or night! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Save the War Tiger! Cream vs. the Mysterious Hunter**

_Someone once said..._

_There is a tree that grows sweet apricots that pop like popcorn with a perfect balance of sweetness and saltiness when ripened. Apripopcot Trees!_

_There are also crabs with the juiciest meat that tastes like an A-grade beef prepared by the highest professional cook. Beef Crabs! _

_The world is in the great Gourmet Age; an age where people quest for more unknown, yet delicious ingredients!_

_Last time, Cream, Garry, Toriko, and others were hired by Chief Mansam to capture a rare animal, the War Tiger, before the Gourmet Intelligence Agency or GIA does! On their search, Cream and Garry found the War Tiger first, but before capturing it, Terry attacked and fought the War Tiger out of instinct. Before they get the chance, they were then ambushed by the GIA while the War Tiger escaped into the city. Fortunately, Coco foresighted the event, so he prepared a plan ahead of time, allowing Cream, Garry, and Terry to go and capture the escaped War Tiger. However, Coco warns others that there is another mysterious figure in the shadow who is planning to seize the War Tiger before all of them! Who will capture the creature first?! The race has begun..._

Cream and Garry were riding on Terry as they moved fast through the city street.

"How are you doing back there, Garry?" Cream asked as she was holding on Terry.

"Just peachy!" Garry screamed as he was holding on Cream's back while looking a bit green.

Terry was following the War Tiger's track by using his sense and keen eye, making sure to know where it went and where it was going.

'I don't know how, but I guess this is what Coco wanted us to do or rather he knew this would happen. Not all of us will capture the War Tiger, but only selective and luckily, and it seems like it would be us; me, Garry, and Terry here,' Cream thought.

'Though, why do I have this strange feeling?'

"Woof!" Terry stopped as he turned his head to the right and headed to that direction.

Then, he changed to the left and right, and then from there, straightforward.

"Aaaaaahhh!" Just then, they heard a scream.

"What was that?" Garry asked.

"It sounded like someone's screaming! Terry, that way!" Cream pointed as Terry followed the direction of the scream.

They arrived at the front of the building, which they found to their surprise be the Gourmet Hotel.

"Gourmet Hotel? Why would Terry lead us here?" Garry questioned aloud.

"It couldn't be... The War Tiger is inside here, Terry?" Cream asked the pup, which nodded in response.

"Kyaaah!" They then heard a woman's scream and as they did, the trio went inside the building.

Once they got inside, they were surprised to see what happened. All the people, both hotel staff and guests, were all trapped or stuck to the ground by some kind of strange, white pink goo. Some of them had their hands or feet stuck to the ground or an object, like a sofa or chair. Most of them had their mouth covered by the same goo, too.

"What had happened here?" Tom asked. "This couldn't be done by the War Tiger, right?"

'Hmm?' She walked closer to one of the goo that was stuck on the ground. She took a piece of it, smelled it, and chewed on it.

"Mmm…..This is bubble gum!" Cream said as she blew up the gum.

"Bubble Gum?! Why would there be a bubble gum here?!" Garry asked surprisingly.

"Uuurrrhh…." They heard a moan, soon finding out that the moan was coming from the hotel manager, who happened to Komatsu's boss.

"Mmmffhelpmeee!" He mumbled under the gum covering his mouth.

"This man is trying to say something!" Garry pointed out as Cream decided to remove the gum off from his face.

Though, she did it too hard.

"Ouch!" The man screamed in pain. "That hurt!"

"What had happened here, sir?" Cream asked.

"Oh, well! This was this wild tiger creature that came running through here not too long ago. But then, this strange man also appeared, and the tiger ran away upstairs!" He explained hysterically. "That man went and chase after it!"

"A man?" Cream said.

"Maybe it's Toriko or other?" Garry asked.

"I don't think so, but let's go up and find out!" Cream decided as they took the elevator to get upstairs.

The elevator played a piece of calm music as it moved all the way up to the rooftop. Once the door opened, everything was quiet except for the winds.

"Yeeeee…. Is it just I or this place looks kind of creepy when it's all dark, windy, and quiet?" Garry shivered in fear as they walked out of the elevator.

"Hey, Garry." Cream whispered to Garry. "Whatever happens, stay away and stay cover."

"Huh?" He looked at Cream when Terry started to growl.

They looked over to the corner and saw two glowing lights, which they realized they belonged to two eyes.

"Grrrrrr…" The clouds blocking the moon blew away by the winds as the lights pierced through the darkness.

The moonlight shined over the War Tiger, who already sensed the trio's presence, but Cream noticed that something else was wrong, and they weren't alone.

"The War Tiger… Something is not right here," Cream said.

Terry also sensed it, too as he was staring at something behind them. Cream and Garry turned over to see what was behind them.

"Well, well, well. Look at here. Are you kids lost or something?" A male voice said, which sounded a bit shaggy, like a thirsty voice.

"Woah! Who is this guy?!" Garry asked surprisingly.

"You are not from the IGO or GIA, are you?" Cream questioned the man.

"Hmph. What gives it away?" The man replied. The moonlight revealed the man's identity.

He wore a leather jacket with a brown cloak over his backside, a black long-sleeve T-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, brown cowboy boots, and a Cowboy hat. He also had a rugged overshadow for his beard, tan complexion, and one blind eye with a scar across it.

"Eeek! I don't think this guy is a good guy," Garry stated, looking scared.

"Hey now. Let's all befriend here. I am not here to harm you," he said.

"Huh? You're not?" Garry questioned.

"No. More importantly, I am just here for that little kitty cat over there," he said, pointing to the War Tiger.

"You want the War Tiger?" Cream said until she realized it. "I see. So, you are the smuggler then!"

"What?!" Garry gasped. "He is?!"

"Ho, you are a smart one, little lady," the smuggler replied.

"And I assume that you were the one who's responsible for the mess that you caused to the hotel employees. With all those sticky taffies?" Cream asked.

"Taffy? Wait… So that sticky stuff that hotel manager had! That was a taffy!" Garry realized it.

"That's right, but enough talk. I will say this once. Be good little kids and go home. I have a job to do," the man stated, with a serious, intimidating look in his eyes.

"Sorry, but no can do," Cream replied. "I won't let you lie a hand on the tiger!"

There was a moment of silence between them until the man smirked.

"Heh! Well, I guess I have no choice. I don't want to hurt a pretty girl like you, but I have no other choice," the man said before he pulled out a gun in both his hands.

"Garry, watch out!" Cream jumped away.

"Huh?! Waah!" Garry gasped as he jumped the other way when the gunshots were made. Fortunately, Garry jumped out of the way. He turned around and saw a sticky substance, the same one they found when the hotel manager had all over his body.

"Yikes!" He yelped.

"Hoh! You guys move fast," the man commented before he turned his eyes on Cream. "However, I can already see that you are the bigger threat, so I will take you out first!"

The man started shooting only at Cream. Cream dodged at every shot at her. The man jumped off the height and continued with his attacks. Cream kept running and dodging his gunshots, but she knew that she needed to counter-attack.

"What's wrong, lady? Aren't you gonna strike back or something?" The man asked. "I like to play with you, but I can't do this all night, you know."

"Tch!" Cream didn't like this and this man at all. She wanted to attack him, but she couldn't get close enough to him to even do her attacks. Her Stove and Freezer could only do damage when in close range, but she didn't have any attacks that can cover long-range.

"But, enough fun now. Time for me takes what I came here for!" The man pointed his guns at the War Tiger.

The War Tiger growled. Cream noticed it, and without giving a second thought, she jumped in front of it. The gunshots hit Cream with the taffies. She got stuck onto the floor.

"Cream-san!" Garry yelled.

"Grrrrr!" Cream tried to get up, but the taffies stuck her to the ground.

The War Tiger watched Cream. It saw her protecting it. Terry counter-attacked the man. The smuggler cowboy strikes back with his attacks, but Terry was too fast.

"Oh no, you won't!" He threw a small ball at Terry, which exploded, and some kind of clouds of dust came out of it.

Terry was surrounded by the clouds of dust and began coughing it with very teary eyes as its eyes were so wet, like a waterfall. The man saw this and began firing again. Terry's paws were all got stuck to the ground by the taffies.

"Terry!" Garry yelled with a worried look.

"Ha, ha, ha!" The man laughed. "Not even a Battle Wolf can stop me! If I capture it and the War Tiger, my record will definitely go up the roof, and I will have a bigger reward for it!"

"Why you!" Cream said angrily as she struggled to get loose from the taffies on her.

The War Tiger watched the current situation. Cream and Terry were stuck on the ground. Garry was too afraid to move.

"Now, it is only you, my little kitten!" The man looked over to the War Tiger. "You cannot run from me now!"

The War Tiger roared loudly as it could, which surprised everyone a bit. The War Tiger jumped and pounded on the man, even biting his arm.

"Grrrrr! You stupid cat" The man kicked right into his stomach, making it let go, but it landed swiftly.

The man counter-attacked with the taffies, but it ran faster and ferociously.

"Wow! The War Tiger moves so fast, maybe even faster than Terry!" Garry exclaimed.

'War Tiger…. A creature who is equal to the Battle Wolf since the ancient time. A rival king of the Gourmet World, and the king of all felines in the world. It moves swiftly and ferociously, looking for an opening to attack!' Cream thought as she watched.

"Kick this!" The man threw the same bombs. "Even with that movement, you cannot escape my special grenades! These little balls contain the clouds of dust made from Spice Lilies' powder, which a lot of chefs use for spicy. It makes any dishes taste spicy. Just one sniff from it would make anyone so teary!"

The grenades exploded, covering the rooftop.

Cream, Garry, Terry, and the War Tiger caught into the clouds of Spice Lilies' dust powder.

"Ah! My eyes!" Garry cried.

"Damn it!" Cream cursed as her eyes dripped with tears pouring out.

"Heh, heh! This would stop you, giving me enough time for me to capture you," the man said as he was wearing a gas mask.

Suddenly, the War Tiger's eyes shined even in the clouds of dust powders. It roared strongly and loudly, so strongly that its roar caused the entire clouds of dust to dissipate.

"What?! No, that's impossible!" The man gasped.

"Wow! The War Tiger's roar was so strong enough that it blew all the Spice Lilies' dust powder away!" Garry commented.

"Cream! Garry-kun!" The two looked above. It was Coco, and others on his animal partner, Kiss.

"Coco-san!" "Coco!" They both noticed.

"Huff!" Toriko jumped off from Kiss with Komatsu holding on his back. Sunni didn't jump down, but just slowly descended thanks to his feelers. Rin jumped down with Toriko, followed by Coco.

"Tch! Great. I can handle one amateur Gourmet Hunter and Battle Wolf, but the Heavenly Kings are out of my league," the man said.

"Are you guys OK?" Coco asked.

"Coco-san! I am so happy that you, Toriko-san, Komatsu-san, and everyone are OK!" Garry said happily as he ran over to Coco-san.

"Well, I am glad you are OK, Garry-kun," Coco replied with a grin.

"Knife!" Toriko cut off the taffies from Cream and Terry, freeing them.

"Huh? Look at that. It's the War Tiger!" Sunni noted as the War Tiger growled at them.

"Never mind about it!" Toriko stated as he looked over to the man.

"My fortunate telling was right about today! You are the smuggler who came to capture or rather re-capture the War Tiger before the IGO or GIA," Coco said. "I suggest you surrender now!"

"Unless you want some bit of beating!" Cream added as she cracked her knuckles as Terry stood her side, growling at the man.

The man looked around as he was surrounded. However, he didn't look afraid. In fact, he was smiling and then laughed.

"Ha, ha, ha! Well, well, it looks like I lost this fight, but I had enough fun tonight," he said as he smirked. "I will take my leave."

The man jumped off the roof, which surprised the heroes. However, they soon found out that he got on a helicopter.

"Hey! Come back here, you coward!" Cream yelled at the man.

"Sorry, Little Lady! We'll see each other again, somedays! Adios!" He waved at her before the helicopter flew away.

"Damn it! That guy makes me mad! Who the hell was he?" Cream said madly with a puffed cheek.

"Well, at least we saved the War Tiger," Komatsu said.

"And we will be taking it with us." They all turned around to see Alonya and her men with guns pointing at them.

"Aaaah! Where did they all come from?!" Komatsu and Garry gasped together.

"Hey, I thought we take care of you all!" Rin stated.

"I guess they don't want to give up so easily!" Toriko said as he was ready in his battle stance.

"Stand down, Heavenly Kings or else!" Alonya warned them.

"That's enough!" Everyone stopped when Chief Mansam appeared.

"Chief Mansam!" Everyone exclaimed.

"What?! Did you all call me handsome?!" He asked.

Everyone didn't look too pleasing when he said that. He fixed his throat and looked back with a serious expression.

"Ah-hem. That's enough, Agent Czar. We IGO will take care of this," Chief Mansam stated as he was accompanied by IGO men, including Johannes behind him.

"You are not boss of me, even if you are IGO's Top 3!" Alonya countered. That was when they heard a cell phone ringing.

It was for Alonya as she reached out for her pocket, and then picked up her cell phone.

"Yes, sir?" She said. "…. Wait. Are you sure about that, sir? I was just going to…. I understand, sir. Yes, sir. I will be on my way, sir. Thank you…"

She finished her call, looking disappointed, but changed her expression to her usual calm, serious look.

"Men, stand down. We are heading back home," she ordered.

"Huh? They are going back home? I wonder why?" Garry pondered aloud.

"Maybe it has to do with her phone call just now." Komatsu pointed out.

The IGO stepped aside in perfect rows for the GIA agents to pass through. Alonya stopped next to Chief Mansam and said something to his earshot.

"The Director would like to speak with you later about this case," Alonya warned.

"I will keep that in mind and look forward to it," Chief Mansam responded.

She left without saying goodbye or anything else.

"So…. Is this mean that we won?" Rin asked confusingly.

"I think so," Sunni said proudly. "Not the most beautiful way to end this, but victory is achieved for us!"

"Well, at least we won't have to worry about GIA for a while," Coco stated. "Now, we have to do something about the War Tiger."

"Not to worry about that, Coco! We IGO will take this War Tiger in our care, and return it back home in the Gourmet World!" Mansam answered straightforwardly.

"Growl…." The War Tiger growled softly as it looked straight at them, especially at Cream. Cream noticed that it was looking at her.

She approached the War Tiger, which everyone reacted.

"Ah! Cream-san, be careful! It's still dangerous!" Garry warned her.

Cream kneel down to War Tiger's height and looked at its eyes.

"You're still a baby, aren't you?" Cream asked.

Her question made everyone surprised with a funny, surprising look, including Chief Mansam (minus Coco).

"Nani?! This War Tiger is still a baby?!" Toriko gasped.

"I didn't know that!" Komatsu exclaimed.

"So, it is essentially a kitten!" Sunny blurted.

"All that time you were running and hiding, you were just scared and didn't know where you were. You were lost and alone, weren't you?" Cream asked.

"Grrrr…." War Tiger growled.

"Well, you are not lost and alone, anymore. I am here now," Cream cooed as she padded the War Tiger kitten's head.

The War Tiger kitten's eyes became big and teary, like a real kitten. It started to purr and began rubbing around Cream's face.

"Awww, you are so gentle and warm. You are not a dangerous animal. You only just want affection, that's all. There, there," Cream cooed as she hugged, and padded the War Tiger. "I made up my mind. I'm going to keep you!"

"NAAAANIII?!" Everyone gasped.

_Toriko –_

Somewhere else, in a dark hidden room, a single spotlight was casting over a single man. It was the same man who tried to capture the War Tiger.

"So, you failed to capture the War Tiger?" Said a voice.

"Sorry about that, Boss. It wasn't that I couldn't able to capture it, but rather, I was not able to because some pests got in my way," the man explained.

"Pests you say?" The voice questioned.

"Yeah, The four Heavenly Kings were there, including this one Amateur little lady Gourmet Hunter. Her name was Cream or something," he answered.

"I see…" The voice said, thinking to itself. "Very well. It is unfortunate that the ingredient got away, but there is more to capture. You are dismissed for now, Tootsie."

"You're too kind," Tootsie said with a hat bowed before the spotlight turned off.

"The Four Heavenly Kings…. They are making their move. And a female Gourmet Hunter named 'Cream'…. Very interesting," said the voice.

_Toriko –_

"Itadakimasu!" Cream exclaimed as she began eating. Later that night, everyone celebrated their successful mission by throwing a late dinner party.

"Mmmmmmm! This BB Popcorn tastes so great! This is like the best popcorn I ever tasted in my entire life!" Cream overjoyed. "You picked the right Hors d'Oeuvre, Toriko!"

"Thanks! You got a good taste for your Drink! This Vanilla Bull's Milk tastes so sweet and refreshing that I can use it for an energy drink!" Toriko said as he drank the milk very enjoyably.

"Bah, ha, ha! Eat and drink, you guys! You all deserve it well!" Chief Mansam cheered with a tint of redness over his face and a big jug of beer on his right hand.

"Chief Mansam, you're drinking too much!" Rin scolded the man.

"Who cares! This is a very good night!" Chief Mansam countered as he just drank down his jug. "Chef Komatsu, may I have another!"

"Coming right up now, sir," Garry replied as he brought a giant barrel of beer to Chief Mansam.

"Bwah! That's huge!" Sunny gasped.

"Aren't you going to join us and eat, Garry?" Cream asked the young lad.

"I would love to, but it's OK. I like to help Chef Komatsu with carrying the meal for you, and everyone here. Please enjoy yourself, Cream-san," Garry said.

"Suit yourself! Then, can I have more BB Popcorn!" She ordered him.

"I have right here now! And this one has a bit of spice added to it!" He stated.

"Let me see…" Cream grabbed one and bite on it. "Mmmmm! This tastes even better! It is now sweet as tangerine, but also spicy like peppers!"

"Chef Komatsu created a spice, using a mix of Sweet Tangerines and Spice-Spice Peppers. It is a perfect match with BB Popcorn," he explained.

"This is really good! And with my Drink, Vanilla Bull's Milk, it calms the inside of my mouth, so I can eat as much popcorn as possible," Cream stated.

"I bought the main dish and more!" Chef Komatsu called out as he bought a cart full of dishes.

"Wow! It's a steak!" Garry exclaimed.

"Yup. I have just for everyone." Chef Komatsu pointed out.

Garry helped out with passing the steak to everyone until there was only a last one.

"Hm, Chef Komatsu, who's dish is this for?" Garry asked.

"Oh, that would be for the War Tiger," he answered.

"Whaaa?! The War Tiger?!" Garry gasped. He almost forgot that the War Tiger was with them, who was happened to be lying down at the wall away from everyone else. Toriko had Terry with him, so both wouldn't get into a fight.

"I…I…I have to hand this steak to the War Tiger?" Garry asked nervously.

"Y…Yeah… Sorry, Garry-kun, but you can do it, right?" Chef Komatsu asked, also nervously.

"I will do it for you." Cream took the steak away from Garry and carried it over to the War Tiger.

The tiger noticed the smell of the steak as it raised up its head.

"Here ya go, my little baby. It's a yummy steak," Cream said, babying the War Tiger kitten.

The War Tiger growled and sniffed the steam first. It began chewing on the meat and ate it.

"You sure love that T-Bone steak, huh?" Cream said before she got an idea. "I know! I will call you T-Bone! That's a good name for you!"

"T-Bone?" Garry repeated.

"Yeah! T-Bone here has been eating T-Bone steak all this time, so his name is T-Bone!" Cream declared.

"That's a good name for it," Coco nodded.

"I think T-Bone sounds very cute," Rin added.

"T-Bone? Hmmm, not the most beautiful name I ever heard, but a fitting name for a meat-eater, War Tiger!" Sunny insisted as he waved his hair.

"T-Bone, huh? Well, then let's give a cheer to Cream's new pet and his name, T-Bone!" Toriko decided.

"Cheer!" Everyone grabbed their drink and cheered together as the party continued on until dawn.

* * *

**Hey, y'all! I am back with a brand new chapter for this story!**

**I know it's been little over half a year or technically it was last year since this story was updated, but I haven't forgot about it.**

**I know this chapter was short, but this chapter ends the War Tiger arc. The next chapter will begin my favorite story arc in Toriko. **

**Next time, we will begin the CEEEENNNNTTURRRY SOUUUUUPUUUUUUUU arc! (Sorry for the long way of saying it, but I just love saying it that way). See you guys later! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Cream's Day-Out with T-Bone**

_Someone once said…._

_There is a red octopus with very round head and green stems growing on the top of its head that shoots delicious tomato juice. Tomatopus!_

_In the hot savannah, there is the pride of cheetahs with fur made of the finest cheese that makes any cheese sandwich or cheeseburger even taste better than ever, so much better that makes any other kinds of cheese run for its money. Cheestah!_

_The world is in the great Gourmet Age! An age where people quests more unknown, yet delightful ingredients!_

2 days have had passed since the whole crazy stuff that happened with the GIA and the War Tiger. Fortunately, the public wasn't aware of it, thanks to the clear coverup by the IGO and few eyewitnesses. All members associated with the incident, including but not least, the Heavenly Kings, Toriko, Coco, and Sunni, and her younger sister, Rin, Komatsu, Cream, and Garry went back to their daily life.

At the Gourmet High Academy, it was a regular class day for our little protagonist, Garry, who was cooking up a dish. However, he was in deep thought, wondering about what everyone else was doing (again) when he really sound be focusing in his class.

'It's been a few days now since that whole thing with the War Tiger, GIA, and stuff,' Garry thought while chopping on some fresh tuna chums. 'I wonder how Cream is doing with that War Tiger. She decided to keep it as a pet, so I hope she's doing OK with it.'

Garry imagined Cream as a chibi figure taking care of War Tiger when it just ate and swallowed her whole with a burp.

"Aaaaah! Creams-san!" Garry screamed as he also threw the knife up in the air. The other students noticed and jumped by Garry when the knife just landed right in front of the teacher.

"Yikes!" The teacher got shocked before he turned over to see the culprit. "Garry, what the heck are you doing?!"

"Aaah! I'm so sorry, Chef! I was just, just, just…!" Garry fidgeted.

"You almost gave me a heart attack! Focus in the class, you fool!" Chef scolded.

"Yes, sir!" Garry replied apologetically.

Meanwhile, somewhere far away from the city, there was a special forest of tall, green, and powerful trees. These trees were one of the world's tallest trees, or rather it was the tallest and biggest tree in the human world. These trees were called "Jötunn Tree" residing in the "Giants' Forest". The reason for its name was that the trees here were tall as a giant that appeared in myth, and the tree in this forest was named after the ancient Norse word for giants. By average, it could grow as tall as a 50-floor building and the oldest one can grow as double as that. Because of its amazing height and size, some people even made tree houses out of the trees. It was strong as a building and not even the hurricane could make it fall.

In this forest, there was a one Jötunn tree that wasn't as tall as the other brethren. This one was a younger Jötunn tree with a height around at least a 6-floor building. However, unlike other natural trees, this one had actual windows and doors.

The doors were painted with red with a simple bronze knob. The windows were installed into the bark with the same color for the frame and decorated with a pink curtain inside the trees. Inside the tree, itself was a cozy home. On the first floor was the entrance hall with a shoebox for the shoes to place in, a pink rug that says "Welcome", and a stairway. Up the stairway was the living room floor. It had a huge round red carpet with a simple white sofa, a wooden table, and a TV set with a DVR device. Just at the left was a small kitchen with sink, stove, and huge white refrigerator that could hold twice fold of foods enough for two families.

Up the other stairway was the third and last floor. This was the bedroom. Unlike the previous floors. This floor had the most feminine touch to it. There was a round pink carpet on the floor, pink and white stripe wallpaper with red hearts, pink closet with white marble stones for the knobs, and a bunch of plushie and dolls. Ironically, some of them were anime plushies. There was also another door that led to outside of the balcony. In the red and blue bed, Cream was sleeping peacefully with a pink eye cover hiding her eyes. The alarm clock that shaped like an apple set off, ringing as loudly as it can.

Cream pressed the button on the top, stopping the alarm and then took off her eye cover.

She gave out a big yawn as the warm morning sunlight beamed through her window.

"Mwaaarning already?" She asked, looking a bit half asleep. She got out of the bed and put on her pair of pink bunny slippers. She walked over to the door and went outside, revealing that the balcony was also connected with a bridge to another tree.

She walked over the bridge to the other tree, which she used for her bathroom. She fixed her hair, washed her face, and brushed her teeth. She went back to her room to get herself to changed clothes.

She changed her pajamas to a white sleeveless T-shirt with a pink heart, short Jeans, and long brown socks.

She went downstairs to the kitchen and opened her giant refrigerator. Inside the fridge, there were loads of different foods and drinks, but she took out a big gallon tank of milk. She poured some of the milk into her mug and chugged it.

"Awwwww! What a good drink to start the morning with Vanilla Bull's milk!" Cream said happily. She then took out a bowl and poured some milk.

She carried the bowl carefully outside.

"T-Bone, I have milk for you!" She called out her pet.

T-Bone, the War Tiger kitten, was sleeping outside Cream's treehouse. War Tiger wasn't a very social animal, so it doesn't live in the tree or rather it didn't want to sleep inside the tree. T-Bone opened its eyes and got up, but not moving at all as Cream bought the milk to him.

T-Bone licked the milk, but despite drinking it, it didn't look satisfied enough for its hunger. In fact, he lost some bits of weight.

"You haven't eaten anything besides that Vanilla Bull's milk!" Cream exclaimed as she pondered for an idea. "I need to find you something suitable for you to eat, other than buying a steak for you."

As she thought and thought, an idea popped in her mind. "I know! Let's go a bit of hunting together! Why do you say?"

"Grrr…" T-Bone growled, sounding like it didn't really want to go anyway.

"Great! Let's go!" Cream decided as T-Bone just shrugged and went along with her without a choice.

They walked deep inside the Giants' Forest. Though the forest's main characteristic was the giant trees that are grown only here, there were also many other kinds of smaller plants and creatures living in this forest. It was also a famous place to find some herbs for medicines.

"Now, what kind of things you would like for food?" Cream thought aloud as her stomach growled. "Also, what do I want to eat?"

T-Bone looked a bit annoyed and distraught. He didn't understand why Cream wanted to bring him out here when he could just go hunting on his own. Little more fact about War Tiger was around after a month, it can start hunting for foods on its own. Before then, the foods were provided to them by their mother.

While looking around for food, Cream and War Tiger stopped when something was making a noise in the bush. They were thinking the same thing; potential prey. Out of the rustling bush, a squirrel came out, which Cream and War Tiger looked a bit disappointed.

Suddenly, a bigger beast with glowing red eyes jumped out of the bush and grabbed the defenseless squirrel before it even had a chance to move away.

"Woah!" Cream gasped.

The beast that appeared was a yellow hairy monkey with sharp fangs and purple skins for its face, hands, and feet. It stood around six-feet tall. It chewed the squirrel up and ate it.

**Lightning Chimp-Beast Type: Ape, Capture Level: 5**

"Lightning Chimp… A ferocious, carnivorous ape and common predator here at the Giants' Forest," Cream said. "Though its meat doesn't taste too good, its fur does make a great insulator for electrical use. Why do you say, T-Bone? How about you try out some of the chimp's meat?"

T-Bone roared loudly, catching the Lighting Chimp's attention. T-Bone stepped forward to fight the wild ape. The Lightning Chimp banged its chest, indicating that it wanted to fight and T-Bone accepted it with a growl. Both creatures collided one against another. Lighting Chimp wrestled T-Bone with its strong arms, but T-Bone used its mouth to bite on one of its arms. The Lighting Chimp tried to get T-Bone off from it, but he had its sharp fang just biting into its arms. With a strong grip, T-Bone pulled the arm and ripped it off. Lighting Chimp cried in pain and decided to escape into the forest.

"Wow! Now, that was quite a wrestle, T-Bone!" Cream exclaimed. "So, how does it taste?"

T-Bone had the ripped arm in his mouth as he looked down over it. He spat it out, disliking it.

"I see. I guess even the War Tiger like yourself knows the Lighting Chimp's meat doesn't taste too good. Let's go find more creature to suit your liking," Cream said.

They explored the forest, finding other creatures for T-Bone to fight and try out its meat. Some hours later, they couldn't find the meat suitable for War Tiger's diet. At least, Cream ate the meats that T-Bone didn't eat.

It was now late afternoon, and Cream was stuffed while T-Bone looked the same since this morning.

"Woooh! We went all over the forest and still couldn't find something for you to eat, and yet, I feel stuffed," Cream said while lying down with her stomach all big and full as she burped.

T-Bone looked at her with sweat-drop. He couldn't believe how much a human girl can eat so much. He wondered if all human girls were like her.

"Well…" Cream got back up in her normal size, making T-Bone look at her. "We may not have found suitable food for you to eat. Maybe there isn't really stuff for you to eat here. Perhaps the stuff you want to eat is in the Gourmet World."

Cream padded her pet with a smile. "But, do not worry! There is a lot of great stuff to eat here in the human world! We just have to keep looking for it, and never give up until we find the one you like!"

T-Bone looked at Cream. It sighed but looked relieved and sort of happy. He thought Cream was a weird human (which she is), but he also knew that she was a good human. Since it was getting late, they decided to head back home.

"Groaawwaaalll!" They stopped to hear a strong noise of beast. Cream and T-Bone stayed alert when they noticed that they were surrounded by a tribe of Lightning Chimps.

"Well, well. I knew eventually the entire tribe to come for us," Cream said. "Lightning Chimp lived as a tribe, and if one member got injured, an entire tribe can appear and help out the one in trouble. I take it that all of you came here for revenge on T-Bone?"

The Lightning Chimps growled at Cream and T-Bone. T-Bone looked ferocious and itching for a fight.

"Well, T-Bone, I need to use the energy I ate from all the meats you haven't eaten, so how about let's fight these chimps together?" Cream asked as she looked a bit excited, taking into a battle stance.

The tribe of Lightning Chimps jumped on them for attacks. Cream and T-Bone jumped toward the Lighting Chimps.

"Stove Punch!" Cream punched her way through her group of Chimps as her hand burned in red fire.

"Freezer Kick!" She then swung her feet, kicking some other Chimps as she partially froze them with her icy kick attack.

T-Bone grabbed one Lighting Chimp by its arm and threw it to the other chimps, hitting them in the process. Then, he swiftly attacked with his claws at the rest.

"Nice one, T-Bone!" Cream praised her pet.

T-Bone looked at how she fights. He was quite impressed even for a human. Then again, this was the second or third time he saw her fighting.

Cream looked over to see a surprise attack by two Lightning Chimps.

"Watch out!" Cream jumped in to save T-Bone just in time. She freeze-kicked the two Chimps.

T-Bone was surprised. For first time, he got distracted for a moment in the fight. For him, this could be a great embarrassment to his lineage, but at the same time, he felt a different feeling. Could this feeling be a gratitude?

"Are you OK, buddy?" She asked.

T-Bone snapped out of his thought, and stood on Cream's side. Cream smirked and they continued fighting together against the mad group of Lightning Chimps.

About an hour later, Cream and T-Bone returned home with some cut-off pelt of some Lighting Chimps' furs. Cream was eating some meats while walking back home.

"Mmmmm…. They say it doesn't taste too good, but it's not bad. Maybe it needs some ketchup," Cream said as she talked while eating.

Once they approached their home, T-Bone walked away and moved around the spot where he rested, and just went to sleep.

"I see you love sleeping outside. I wish you can stay inside where it's warmer, but I guess you deserve it. You can sleep wherever you want. You deserve it today," Cream commented as she took the pelts she collected inside her home.

T-Bone had his eyes opened as he looked at her going into her house. He quietly looked through the windows, seeing her put the pelts of the chimps' fur down for her to sell later, and then headed upstairs to rest.

Cream took a bath that night, thinking about all things that happened today. Though, she felt a bit disappointed that she couldn't find something good for her pet to eat.

"Too bad I couldn't find something tasty for T-Bone. Maybe, I need to buy steaks for him, but what if he gets bored of that?" She thought aloud in the shower as warm water rained down over her silky skins. "Maybe I should ask a help from Chief Mansam. Maybe he knows about the War Tiger's diet."

As she imagined about Chef Mansam, the Chef Mansam in her thought bubble said, "Did you just call me handsome?!"

She immediately blown up the thought bubble.

As she changed into her pajama, she noticed something was walking upstairs. As like a surprise, the something was T-Bone himself.

"T-Bone?! What are you doing here? How did you even get in?" Cream asked surprisingly.

T-Bone didn't say anything back as it just moved around the carpet, making itself comfortable before it rested down.

Cream was surprised, but then she smiled heartfully. She could feel that T-Bone was warming up to her. She quietly turned off the light and went to her bed. She and her pet slept quietly that night.

* * *

**Hey, guys! Thank you for everyone who posted reviews for the last chapter.**

**This story, like my other stories that haven't been updated for 3-5 months or so, was updated recently, but I decided to upload another chapter.**

**Now this chapter is not the start of the Century Soup arc, but I will write the next chapter soon as I feel like I really want to work on this story (since the next story arc is my favorite arc). Please look forward to the next chapter soon, but I also hope you enjoyed reading this short chapter about Cream and her new pet, T-Bone the War Tiger. **

**What did you all think of this? Please leave any reviews or comments and I will see you all again soon. **


	15. Chapter 15

"Mmmmm, I can't wait to eat this! Itadaki...!"

"Wait, Cream-san!" Garry stopped her. "You forgot to do one thing first!"

"Huh? Oh yeah!" Cream remembered.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Garry and this is my friend, Cream. She is a famous Gourmet Hunter," Garry introduced. "And today, we are bringing an important announcement."

"Today, we are going over how to wash your hands properly," Cream said. "Washing hand is important part of everyday life because, well, it keep you stay healthy and literally save lives, too."

"First, get your hand wet and then use the soup. Next, wash your palm area. Then the top side of the hand. Around the finger and in-between fingernails by brushing them on your palm. Finally, wash around your wrists," Garry explained.

"Remember to wash your hands at least for 20 seconds. If you don't know how to count exactly 20 seconds, then you can sing ABC song or Happy Birthday song twice, which would be about 20 seconds," Cream added.

"Always wash your hands before you eat food. Washing your hands washes all the bad bacteria and viruses that can infect your body if it gets into your mouth, eye, or anywhere on your face if you touch it with your hands," Garry said.

"Now that my hands are all washed up, I am finally going to eat!" Cream said.

"As I am studying to be a chef someday, washing my hands is most basic, yet important thing to do since I touch all kinds of ingredients to prepare for dishes," Garry stated.

"By maintaining your hygiene and watching over your health, we can be safe and fight against any pandemics," Cream said.

"Thank you very much!" They both ended.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**The Dreamland of Foods, Gourmet Town!**

**The Legendary Chef, Setsuno Appears!**

* * *

_Someone once said. There is a beautiful pond of maple syrups that spur out through the ground beneath the syrup water. It tastes so great and sweets that make any pancake or waffle all so delicious. Syrup Fountain Pond!_

_There is a tree that grows a beautiful, hot flower that looks a lot like a pancake, and waffle and some can even eject a delicious buttery flavor from its nectar. Pancake and Waffle Flowers! _

_The world is in the Gourmet Age, an age where people quests for more unknown, delightful delicacy! _

* * *

Garry felt depressed and disappointed of himself for what happened in his class today. While he was thinking about how Cream was doing with her pet, T-Bone the War Tiger, he accidentally threw the knife from a shock and almost hurt his teacher. He was punished by washing all the dishes again until late at night.

Garry sighed depressingly. "What a day…. At least now I can rest tonight and tomorrow's the weekend." He walked to his dorm room.

When he approached his door, he noticed a white envelope attached to the side of the door.

"A mail? I wonder who could it be from?" He thought as he got the envelope and entered his room.

He opened up the envelope and found a letter inside. He read the letter and as he did, his eyes began to widen with surprise.

"NANI?!" He gasped loudly that some neighboring dorm tenants heard him loud and clear.

The next day, the setting was at the city's train station. Many people were coming in and out of the station, getting on and off the trains. This station had some trains heading to the famous place in the human world, the dreamland of foods, Gourmet Town.

Garry happened to arrive at the station. The letter he received last night was from Toriko. He was invited to go to Gourmet Town with him for a reason he didn't say, but he gladly accepted the invitation and came to the station today. He wasn't wearing his normal outfit he would go on a journey with Cream, but rather he was wearing a clean dark blue suit, white shirt with a red necktie, and dark blue pants that matched with the suit. He also had his usual backpack.

"Garry-kun! Over here!" Someone called him. He turned around and happily see that the person who was calling him was none other than Komatsu, accompanied by Toriko behind him.

"Chef Komatsu and Toriko-san! Long time no see!" He ran over to them and greeted them. "Thank you for the invitation, Toriko-san."

"No problem," Toriko replied. "I see you are doing well, Garry. Now, we just have to wait for her."

"Oh? Is Cream-san coming too?" Garry asked.

"Sorry I'm late, guys!" Speaking of the devil, the trio turned to the familiar voice. When they did, they were a bit surprised.

They say Cream was wearing a white one-piece dress, a pair of white high-heel sandals, and even a pink handbag.

The trio had their mouth wide opened. They never had seen Cream in a dress before, and they admit mentally that she did not look too shabby in it.

"Sorry for keeping you guys waiting," Cream said. "How about let's get going?"

"Oh, right!" Toriko jumped. "Let's get on the train already."

As they walked into the station to get on the train for Gourmet Town, Garry peeked at Cream for a moment. He couldn't believe how pretty she was in the dress.

"Hmm?" Cream noticed Garry looking at her, which he looked the other way without looking suspicious. Cream grinned in response.

They got on the train and in just a matter of 30 to 45 minutes, they arrived at their destination. The Gourmet Town Central Station was the endpoint station, so there was nothing that goes beyond here. It was the busiest transit station in the town.

"What's that, Komatsu? You've never been here before?" Toriko asked, sounding a bit surprised.

"That's right!" Komatsu answered. "I was planning to come here when I become a worthy chef."

"Worthy? But you are a head chef at a 5-star restaurant! That's worthy enough!" Cream pointed out.

"Well, yes, but here in Gourmet Town, the most common restaurants are 10-star rated restaurants in the Gourmet Tower! I'm not anywhere near a level of chef to work at such a place," Komatsu replied.

"10-star?! That's very high-quality and most expensive!" Garry exclaimed.

"Well, we're here," Toriko stated.

Komatsu, Garry, and Cream's eyes all sparkled as they saw the view of the Gourmet Town. Many different neon signs were related to foods. There was even blimp shaped meat flying above the town. There were also many kinds of food vendors, stands, and all kinds of stuff. They could see why this place is called 'Dreamland of Foods'.

"This…This is amazing! Wow!" Garry exclaimed, like a kid at a candy store.

"Wow! This is my first time here and what I imagined this place be is completely different from what I thought!" Cream commented as sliver began to drew inside her mouth. "I can't wait to eat anything here!"

"This place is great! I can't wait to see this place!" Komatsu said excitedly.

"Oi! You!" The group turned to their right and noticed a familiar, yet not so familiar group of men. One man on the left was bald. The one on the right had a spiky, brown hair. The middle man was a big, muscular type with long black hair and a scary-looking face with freckles. He also wore an outfit like if he is a primitive man, like a caveman.

If you didn't know, this man's name was Zombie.

"No, it isn't! It is Zonge, you stupid Narrator/Author!" Zonge yelled. "Get your fact straight! Also, this is happened to be my actual debut chapter even though I technically appeared in Chapter 3 or 4!"

For you readers, if you remembered well, Zombie…I mean, Zonge and his men appeared in the earlier chapter during the Puffer Whale arc, but I disregarded them during that time.

"Hey, what do you mean disregarded us?!" Zonge yelled madly.

"Who are you yelling at?" Cream asked.

"Ah-hem!" Zonge fixed his throat. "You there! You left me back at the Wu Jungle, you little twerp!"

"Ah!" Komatsu realized it. "I completely forgot that you were there when I was looking for the Woostar Sauce!"

"Now that I think about it, I think I've seen you guys before," Cream said, pondering aloud.

"Oh! Well, Doll Face, I see that you have noticed me," Zonge said, flirting with Cream. "I am great Zonge-sama!"

"That's right. Zonge-same here is the greatest Gourmet Hunter whoever lives!" The bald man claimed.

"Sure, he is…." The other guy said sarcastically.

"That's right! I am the greatest in the world, with my built experience from years of RPG!" Zonge stated pridefully.

"What a pro! Nothing of expectation from Zonge-sama!" The bald man praised him.

"That's right I am!" Zonge laughed.

"What a weirdo…" Cream commented.

"Yeah, I think so, too…." Garry agreed.

Suddenly, Cream sensed something threatening. They looked around to find the source of the threatening feeling. Then, they locked on one figure among the surrounding crowd of people. It was a mysterious masked figure with a green mask and long pink wig. However, a different person walked by the masked figure and then disappeared out of sight.

'Who was that? Why did I feel so provoked?' Cream thought seriously.

"Hey, Cream-san!" She snapped out of her thought when she noticed Garry calling to her. "Toriko-san and Chef Komatsu are going ahead. We should catch up!"

"Oh, wait up!" Cream said as she followed the boys.

They approached the security gate for the Gourmet Town. Due to how popular the place is and making sure no ingredients get harmed by malicious people, you could only enter the town by scanning your ID card.

Toriko, Komatsu, Garry, and Cream managed to get past with their ID cards.

"I always thought that everyone can get to go in the Gourmet Town freely, but I guess not," Garry said.

"Me, too, Garry, but I guess security is tight," Komatsu added.

"Of course, they are. It is to protect the ingredients and making sure no suspicious people come in and do anything illegal," Toriko explained.

"And it seems like those weird guys won't be allowed to be in so easily," Cream said as she pointed to the commotion happening at the gate.

"Huh? What's this all about?! Do you know who the hell I am?!" Zonge complained.

"Please, sir! If you don't have an ID card, then you and your friends would need to pay an entrance fee!" The security guard asserted.

"What the hell is an ID card?! This is preposterous, you bumpkin!" Zonge argued.

"Well, let's leave those guys alone," Cream said. "Now then…. What should I eat first?!"

"Already thinking about eating I see, Cream-san," Garry noticed.

"How about let's buy some drinks first? I will pay," Komatsu decided as he found a vending machine nearby.

"You sure about that, Chef Komatsu? I can pay instead," Garry insisted.

"Don't worry, Garry-Kun. I have enough for everyone," Komatsu reassured.

"You sure about that, Komatsu?" Toriko said. "You know that's a Five-Star Vending Machine."

"Five-Star?" Komatsu said in a questionable tone.

"Yeah. Look at the price for the drinks in there," Cream pointed.

She was right. All the drinks in the machine were over 10,000 yen.

"Woah! They're all expensive!" Komatsu gasped.

"Extremely expensive! It is 10 times more expensive than the drinks at my school's vending machines!" Garry exclaimed.

"Depending on how many stars it has, the more expensive the drinks are. There is a one-star vending machine here that sells a lot cheaper drink," Toriko said as he showed them the said machine.

"The cans are too big!" Garry gasped.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, Komatsu bought a drink for himself and Garry. Though the cans were indeed too big and heavy to carry around. Meanwhile, Toriko and Cream had some early taste of what Gourmet Town offered. Toriko started at a vendor who was selling meat on a stick.

"Wow! This is a giant corncob!" Cream exclaimed as she was at the vendor called "Jimmy's Butter Corns".

"Hello, Miss. You seem to look like you have a good sense of appetite. Why don't you try my extra super large buttered corncob?" The vendor man suggested.

"Oh, yeah I will! Give me one, good sir!" Cream responded. She paid and got the largest corncob the vendor had, which caused him to close his vendor for the day. The corncob was even bigger than her, yet she held in her hand easily like a balloon!

"Wow, Cream-san, are you going to eat that corncob?!" Garry asked.

"Of course, I am. Want a bite?" She offered.

"No… thank you. I am fine with just this overly big can of apple juice," Garry said while carrying the giant can.

"OK! Itadakimasu!" Cream began eating the corncob by row. She spanned it around and around until there was only half of it left. "Delicious! The butter tastes so great that it melts like a fine grilled cheese and the corn tastes so sweet like the Vanilla Bull's milk."

"Hey Cream, get some of the spice that Komatsu just made! It made my meat taste better!" Toriko stated.

"Really? Please do!" Cream replied.

"Here ya go." Komatsu sprayed the spice over the corn using the Gourmet Spicer he got from Toriko. He sprayed some on the corn before Cream tried it.

"Wow! You're right, Toriko! It now tastes even better!" Cream said excitedly as she ate the entire corn.

"Right! I told ya it's good!" Toriko said.

'Cream-san and Toriko-san are like kids at a candy store….' Garry commented as he chuckled to himself.

"Hey Komatsu, could you get us some of those ginger pieces from the Ginger Box there," Toriko asked as he pointed to a box on the street that shaped like a mushroom with a mouth.

Komatsu pressed a button, which caused some ginger pieces to come out.

"This ginger pieces will help to reset the taste in our mouths, so we can continue eating," Toriko explained as he took a bit of some ginger.

"That's very helpful," Garry said.

The first place they went to in the wonderful Gourmet Town was a ramen shop. They ordered the "Underbite Ramen", which was ramen with smooth ramen noodles and Underbite Dragon's meat instead of Chashu or pork meat.

"These Underbite Ramen noodles are easy to slurp and tastes so thick, it's great!" Garry enjoyed.

"It sure is," Komatsu nodded in agreement.

"What do you think, Cream-san?" Garry asked as he turned over to Cream, who was sitting next to her.

"More please!" She asked.

"Here ya go," the cook gave her another bowl as the bowls began to stack over each other.

"More please!"

"Here ya go."

"More please!"

Here ya go!"

'Wow. She sure eats a lot fast,' Garry commented in his mind as he then saw on Toriko with his towers of bowls.

"That would be 8,352,658 yen," the cashier said.

"So high!" Komatsu and Garry gasped.

"Put it on my card," Toriko said as he showed his credit card.

The next place they headed to was a sushi restaurant. This restaurant was the largest sushi portion in the entire Gourmet Town. It had the longest lines of rails for sushi dishes. It was the most popular place for sushi, but for all other customers and the sushi restaurant staff today, they were in for a bit of surprise.

Toriko's group was sitting at the end of the rail track for the sushi dishes. Toriko and Cream were eating every dish of sushi that comes by them, each taking a turn to grab one dish from the track and stacking them into piles of towers of sushi dishes. Unfortunately, Komatsu and Garry didn't get a chance to eat because of them.

"Woohoo! This sushi tastes great! I love sushi!" Cream overly enjoyed herself.

"Yeah! This is the largest and popular place for all things sushi!" Toriko said with a mouthful as he enjoyed himself as well.

"That's great to hear, Toriko-san and Cream-san, but could you both at least give us a chance to some sushi, too?" Komatsu chastised.

"Yes, please!" Garry added.

After they were done, they were at the cash register to pay.

"That would be 16,789,452 yen," the cashier said.

"They went 16-figure!" Komatsu and Garry exclaimed.

"Put it on my card," Toriko said.

_\- Toriko -_

Meanwhile, somewhere else in the human world, in the unknown lands of black spikes, there stood a dark castle. This castle had the emblem symbol for the Gourmet Corp.

In the castle, several leaders of the Gourmet Corp gathered for a meeting. At the long table, there were only six people at present, but there were also several chairs vacant. Not all leaders had have arrived yet, or rather they were late.

At one end of the chair, a man with a devilish, long black mustache in a dark blue chef uniform and very tall chef hat with the same color was eating some meals while looking a bit impatient. His eyes were black with a small white dot for pupils. This man wasn't a "good guy".

On his right side, two other men were sitting at their seats. The first man was a man with short, white hair and very pale skin. His eyes were dark with yellow pupils, making him look quite eerie or dashing based on the clothes he wore, consisting of formal white clothing. Next to him was a tanned-man with light-colored hair with sharp teeth and a sleeveless shirt. On the left side, two more men sat on their seats. One had worn a black shade with what appeared to be a shell for his head (most likely used as a helmet) in a reddish jacket and mask over his mouth, and a bandaged man with black hair. At the far end of the table, it was Starjun, the man that Toriko met and fought inside the Regal Mammoth, and just right next to him standing was his apprentice, Kaguya.

"Explain to me….. Why aren't everyone here?" the man with a very tall chef hat stated impatiently.

"Vice Chef Grinpatch-Sama, Tommyrod-sama, and First Branch Chef Elg-sama are not here yet," said a man with very pale white skin and darkened eyes.

"The only one of Vice Chief Cooks that wasn't late was Starjun-sama," said the man next to the pale-skinned man, who was peeling a banana. "I feel bad for all the trouble they're causing you, Kuromada-sama."

"Chief Chef?" Starjun spoke up. "We're here to discuss the failure of capturing the Jewel Meat, yes? I take full responsibility."

"No, it was the fault of the GT Robot's capabilities," Joejoe said, coming out of the pillar's shadow. "The robot didn't fully use Starjun-sama's power, it wasn't able to project his power."

"You're so right," moaned another person. This one had a lot of bandages all over most of his upper body, including partial part of his face, only revealing his eyes, mouth, and chin. "You gotta increase its capacity, or I can't get the job done right."

"You are just an idiot. You only lost because you underestimated your opponent," Kaguya commented open-mindfully.

"What the hell did you just say, you bitch?!" The man complained.

"You used the robot's abilities to the fullest, and you still completely lost to Sunny, Cedre-sama," Joe Joe said.

"Shut up, Joe Joe!" Cedre shouted at the man.

Starjun banged the table so powerfully that it caused all the dishes to float in midair above the table. Everyone turned to their attention at him.

"It is not the robot's fault! I only lost because I wanted to test Toriko's power," Starjun exclaimed.

"Starjun-sama…." Kaguya mumbled.

Speaking of the dishes, all the foods were then sucked in by powerful suction. It revealed to be Grinpatch, using his straw to suck it all up.

"I agree, Starjun! I completely understand wanting to test Toriko's power!" Grinpatch said excitedly. "Thanks to the Jewel Meat or something, his cell crossed the wall of its limit, therefore increased his power and abilities! Look what he did to my straw!"

He showed off the cut end of his straw, courtesy by Toriko in his last fight with him. "One day, I think he might be able to go to the Gourmet World," Grinpatch said.

"Grinpatch," Chief Chef Kuromada said. "You encountered Toriko? And what about the recovery of the GT robot?"

"I sure did meet Toriko! Though I didn't find anything of the sort for the GT Robot, I did bring back B.B. Corn instead!" Grinpatch exclaimed and also lied about the whole thing with GT Robot.

Kuromada sighed. "Very well. That does not matter right now. Not capturing the Jewel Meat successfully is a troublesome setback. Once our Gourmet Cells inside our bodies grow to a certain level, they will surely hit a barrier. When they burst through that barrier, our cells inside would've evolved!"

Everyone looked and listened to Kuromada. They all agreed together that Chief Chef was right about that.

"The Jewel Meat was the ingredient that would've helped to evolve our cells! If it did, we would have more members to go to the Gourmet World. More members going into the Gourmet World means getting closer to GOD, which will one day show itself only in the Gourmet World! The very ingredient that stands above all ingredients and the only ingredient that will satisfy our boss's appetite. With possession over GOD, we Gourmet Corps would rule over the world, and all ingredients of the entire world!"

Everyone stayed silent, but they all knew about their duty and what they must do.

"Go find another ingredient that can evolve our cells! Then, we all will have the power to go to the Gourmet World and find GOD!" Kuromada declared.

"Then, may I suggest one ingredient that can resolve our predicament?" asked the pale-skinned man.

"What is it?" Kuromada asked.

"It's about a particular soup that's made from melting of ice…" said the man as he grinned.

_\- Toriko –_

"Yum, yum." Cream chewed on one piece of the jumbo Takoyaki-Crab dough ball.

"This giant Takoyaki-Crab dough ball sure taste great!" Garry commented. "I wonder how the cooks make this?"

"Well, they sure made it good!" Cream stated as she was eating.

"By the way, Torkio-san…" Komatsu said. "Why did you invite us to the Gourmet Town, anyway?"

"Oh, well, actually I have an appointment to see someone today," Toriko said as he looked over at the plaza clock. "It seems like we still have some time."

Cream and the boys wondered who was Toriko planning to meet. It sounded important. To Cream and maybe Toriko, she sensed there were some Gourmet Hunters around. She also wondered why they are.

"Oh, I know! Could we go and visit it? There is a certain place I would like to see!" Komatsu insisted.

A little later, Komatsu took everyone to the Gourmet Town Department Store. This store was the largest department store where it sold all kinds of cooking utensils and goods.

"A Department Store? I don't have any interest in a place where there is nothing to eat," Toriko complained, though Komatsu didn't listen to what he said as he was too focused on being excited.

"So, this is the Gourmet Town Department Store?" Garry said as he looked around, feeling excited, too.

Komatsu wanted to come to this department store to see all the latest cooking products.

"Check this out, everyone!" Komatsu said as he showed off a wonderful pot. "This is a kuribo pot! It is an exceptionally fine pot that cannot warp even if heated to 1000-degree Fahrenheit!"

"Wow! Check it out here, Chef Komatsu! They have the latest new model for the Gourmet Spicer, the same kind that you use!" Garry pointed out.

"That's nice!" Komatsu agreed.

"Tee, hee. Komatsu and Garry sure are acting like kids at a candy store," Cream teased.

"Come on, Komatsu. Let's hurry up and go somewhere else," Toriko said.

"Just a minute, Toriko-san," Komatsu said.

"Chef Komatsu, please come over here! I found something even more amazing!" Garry shouted.

"What is it, Garry-Kun?" Komatsu replied as he went over to Garry, who was standing beside a glass case full of knives.

"It's Melk Knives!" Garry exclaimed. "The original kitchen knives from Master Craftsman Melk!"

"Amazing!" Komatsu commented as he and Garry eyed on the knives.

"Why don't you buy one, Komatsu? If you like it so much, you should buy it," Cream suggested.

"I would like to, but unfortunately, it is too expensive! The cheapest one is 1 million yen…" Komatsu said sadly.

"One million yen?!" Garry exclaimed. "That's like 1000 times my allowance! But, that's Melk Knife for you."

Suddenly, the display glass case opened up as the knives were removed.

"I will take those." The group turned their attention to the unknown voice. It revealed to be a man's voice. This man was short, bold mostly with some hair around the head, gray mustache, and beard. He wore a purple robe, pants, and shoes. He seemed to look like an important person.

"I will take all those Melk knives," said the man.

"Yes sir!" The Department staff removed all the display cases and took away the knives.

"I will also take that kuribo pot, too. Also, that and some of that. Some of those. And… yeah, all of that, too," the man ordered as staff moved boxes and put it all on five portable carts, all stacked with so many boxes on them already.

"Whoa… That's some pricey shopping!" Komatsu surprised.

"I agree! He's buying the entire stock of everything!" Garry added.

"Probably feeling good to be rich," Cream snorted.

"The wealthy can't help buying things in droves…" Toriko commented. "Anyway, we should get going."

"Ah, wait. There is something more I would like to see!" Komatsu stated.

"Well, hurry up then!" Toriko said.

"Right!" Komatsu nodded.

"Um, yes. I like to see more stuff, too!" Garry followed after Komatsu.

"Boys…" Cream sighed. "Garry sure is idolized, Komatsu. By the way, Toriko, who is this someone you are meeting…."

"KYAH!" They heard a scream not too far away when they noticed three burglars running down the elevator.

"It's the Gourmet robber gang!" Toriko noticed.

"Robber gang?" Cream asked.

Speaking of the devil, the Gourmet robber gang was chased after by the department store security when the gang bumped not Komatsu and Garry purposely, nabbing them both.

"Don't come any closer!" One of the robber members yelled at the security. "Or else the kids will get it!"

"Komatsu!" Toriko shouted.

"Garry!" Cream yelled.

The security was intimidated, but they couldn't get anywhere closer to arrest the robbers now that they have hostages. Toriko and Cream walked past through them.

"Hey, you guys! Let them go!" Toriko demanded.

"Toriko-san!" Komatsu cried.

"Cream-san, help us!" Garry squealed.

"Let them go or else, I will be late for my appointment!" Toriko exclaimed.

"What?! Toriko-san only cares about getting on time for his appointment over my safety!" Komatsu said depressingly.

"Yeah, and I want to go and eat some more!" Cream added.

"Cream-san…. That is just cold. Caring about your appetite before your friend…." Garry was speechless as if the cold wind blew over him.

"What?! Did you just said Toriko?" The robber gang's leader said.

"Toriko?! Do you mean that DE Toriko, one of the Four Heavenly Kings? That famous Toriko?!" The other member said, feeling now afraid.

"Let's run!" The leader declared as they ran off with Komatsu and Garry.

"Hey, come back here!" Toriko chased after him with Cream on his side.

"Come back here, you fiends!" Cream yelled.

Toriko and Cream gave the robber the chase. They chased around the store. Cream got an idea. She ran as fast as possible and then jumped up as her right foot begin to freeze itself, and showed a hint of ice.

"-10 Degree Frost Stump!" Cream landed with her right foot, causing a trail of ice to appear, which reached to the two robbers' feet.

"Ah! What?!" One of them shouted.

"My foot! It feels so cold!" said the other.

"That's two and one down!" Cream said, cheering for her small victory.

"Come on! There is only one more left!" Toriko ran past her. Cream ran after him.

"I got to get away from them!" The leader said as he jumped onto the elevator.

"On, no you won't!" Toriko jumped onto the elevator, too, leaving Cream behind.

"Dang! Better use the stair to catch up!" Cream decided.

However, the robber jumped down onto another elevator that was going down.

"Cream! That guy is now going down!" Toriko shouted at the young woman.

"Alright!" Cream said as she jumped on the escalator and ran down to the first floor of the store.

The robber ran into the crowd of people, blending into the surroundings as Cream was behind him.

Cream looked around, but she lost trace of the robber.

"Damn it! Where is he hiding? There are too many people around!" Cream said. "If only I could smell his trait…."

Little did she know that the robber was hiding behind the building's pillar. He held Komatsu and Garry inside his big bag along with the stolen goods.

"Heh, heh. That chick and Toriko will not come after me now. Now, I will just sneak past these people and skedaddle out of here safely!"

The robber did that, but as he did, he was going to run into a hunchback old lady on his way.

"Get out of my way!" the robber yelled.

The old lady turned around and used her cane to hit the robber, stopping him completely.

"Gah!" The robber screamed in pain, tripping on himself. His bag loosened, releasing all the goods and hostages he took.

This caught the attention of the surrounding people, including Cream and Toriko most importantly.

"Komatsu! Garry!" Toriko and Cream ran over to the commotion.

"My, my. What a noisy day it is today," said the old lady as she walked over to Komatsu and Garry. "Are you two alright?"

"Aaah… I think so," Komatsu said as he stood back up.

"Me too," Garry said. "What just happened?"

"You guys were saved by this nice lady," Cream said.

"Huh?" Komatsu and Garry looked over to their savior. The old lady was a short, hunchback elderly person with a big pink bun hair. She wore a pink apron with a heart on it and sandal.

"What the?! Granny Setsuno?!" Toriko gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Toriko! I was wondering when you will come. You're late for your appointment!" She scolded kindly.

"Setsuno… Wait a second. The person you are meeting is Setsuno?!" Cream realized.

"Wait, what?!" Komatsu and Garry gasped together.

"Ah-hem!" Toriko cleared his throat. "Everyone, meet one of the four living national treasure; Granny Setsuno!"

"Please to meet you, but just call me Setsuno," Setsuno introduced formerly.

"Setsuno-sama!" Komatsu gasped. "I can't believe! You had an appointment with the one and only, Setsuno-sama, Torkio-san?!"

"Now, now. Please. You don't have to refer me with sama," Setsuno said, a bit blushed.

"No way!" Garry was also surprised. "But you are the great Setsuno-sama, world's most famous chef! There is no way we can address you like a regular person like most people regularly…."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING REGULAR PERSON AS EQUAL STATUS, you whippersnapper?!" Setsuno said angrily.

"Wait?! That's the problem?!" Garry gasped.

"By the way, Toriko…" Setsuno turned her attention to Toriko, especially at his hair. "You are not properly dressed."

"Huh? What do you mean, Granny Setsuno? I made sure to wear my suit and did my tie…" Torkio said as he checked himself.

"Not that! It's your hair here," Setsuno said as she fixed his hair. Now his hair was a pompadour.

"Huh?! What the hell is this?!" Toriko blurted.

"Now it is better," Setsuno said.

"How is this better?!" Toriko asked.

"Cause I love it!" Setsuno blushed.

"Stop it! It's too embarrassing and not my style!" Toriko said as he fixed his hair.

"Oh, then I won't invite someone with a bad manner, The appointment is canceled!" Setsuno said madly.

When Toriko heard that, he quickly fixed his hair again and made his hair into a longer pompadour style.

"Sorry, Madam Setsuno. How is this now?" Toriko asked kindly.

"Ho, ho! You look very handsome, Toriko," Setsuno said as she walked with him.

"Your figure is fine to the max as always, Granny Setsuno," Toriko commented.

Komatsu, Garry, and Cream did not have a comment on what just happened, and the only thing they could say was "What is this?"

"Wait here. I need to finish an errand of mine," Setsuno stated as she waited in a line.

Komatsu and Garry stared at her with a huge grin on their face.

"Komatsu, Garry, what's up with your grinning at Granny Setsuno?" Toriko asked.

"It's because it's Granny Setsuno-san, Toriko-san! She is the first chef to ever breed a Light Eel and first person to ever remove a poison from the Puffer Whale. She is the most famous person in the world of the chef and cooks!" Komatsu explained.

"Everyone at my school knows about her! I even heard that even the principal and superintendent are friends with her!" Garry added. "She is just amazing person!"

"And best of all, we are invited to her restaurant after this!" Komatsu stated. "I can't wait!"

"I am impressed that you got an invitation from her, Toriko-san," Garry said.

"Yeah. I waited for four years for it, too," Toriko admitted.

"Say what?!" The boys and Cream were surprised.

"Four years?! Why that long?" Cream asked.

"Granny Setsuno only opened her restaurant once per month," Toriko explained.

"I don't open it once per month. I open it only whenever I like to!" Granny Setsuno corrected.

"How carefree!" Komatsu sputtered.

Later that day, the time was now afternoon. Toriko and the gang were now riding the gourmet train to downtown, where Setsuno's restaurant is located at. They were riding with Granny Setsuno.

"Oh, I see! You're a chef?" Setsuno asked Komatsu.

"That's right, maim!" Komatsu answered. "I work as the head chef at the Hotel Gourmet."

Setsuno chuckled. "I see. You work at IGO's hotel, huh? Is Ichi-chan doing well?"

"Ichi-chan?" Komatsu asked. He never heard of a person with that name from the hotel he works at.

"She's referring to the president of the IGO," Toriko pointed out.

"The president?!" Komatsu gasped.

"Granny Setsuno and President Ichi know each other since long, long time ago. They're old friends," Toriko explained.

"We were so naughty back then when we were young…" Granny Setsuno mesmerized.

"Ah!" Komatsu remembered something. "I heard that the great Gourmet Hunter searching for a great chef to pair up and vice versa…. The president was a famous young Gourmet Hunter in the past. So, the chef he paired with was you, Granny Setsuno-san?!"

"No, I did not," Granny Setsuno answered straightforwardly.

"Of course not!" Komatsu felt dumb-folded.

"The one I paired up with was a man named Jiro," she revealed.

"Jiro?!" Both Komatsu and Toriko looked surprised.

"Jiro-san, do you mean Knocking Master Jiro-san?!" Komatsu asked.

"Oh? You know Jiro-chan, you two?" She asked.

"Yes, well actually, he saved my life before," Komatsu answered.

"Oh, I see," Setsuno nodded. "Yes, Jiro-chan and I were a great pair-up. We went to the Gourmet World together. We even fell in love."

"So that's why you made my hair looks like this…" Toriko said as he looked at his pompadour hair.

"Now then…" Setsuno looked at Garry. "So, you are a student at the Gourmet High Culinary Academy?"

"Um, yes, maim!" Garry nodded. "Sorry for my late introduction, but my name is Garry Edwardo, first-year. I am studying to be a chef."

"Oh, I see. You seem to look very promising, young man," Setsuno said as she then turned to Cream. "And you must be a Gourmet Hunter, right?"

"Yup," she replied.

"Cream-san, couldn't you be little politer? You are talking to Setsuno-san!" Garry scolded.

"She's still an old lady, Garry," Cream said.

"Cream-san!" Garry yelled.

Setsuno laughed to herself.

They arrived at the station and left the train. It was now nighttime. They were walking down on a somewhat lonely street as they headed to Setsuno's restaurant.

"Your restaurant is sure quite far away from the center of the city," Komatsu said as they walked over the bridge.

"There are plenty of chain stores where Granny Setsuno is the owner of this town," Toriko mentioned aloud. "I bet you're embarrassed with all those Setsuno dolls…"

"Chain stores?" Cream asked as she thought about what kind of food her stores make. "Mmmm…sound yummy…"

"Even so, Granny Setsuno's stores make just as much money as the Gourmet Towner, you know," Toriko explained.

"Wow!" Komatsu and Garry were impressed.

"We're here This is my restaurant!" Granny Setsuno shouted.

Komatsu and Garry stopped to see a huge castle-like building in front of them.

"Amazing!" Komatsu exclaimed.

"This is incredible! Then again, it is no wonder for the living national treasure, Great Setsuno-san!" Garry stated.

"Umm, guys… What are you doing there? Her store is over here," Cream called out to them.

"Huh?" They turned to the side to see that Setsuno's real restaurant was the one right next door. It was a much smaller and more normal-looking place than the castle building.

"What?! It's over there?!" Komatsu gasped.

Setsuno opened the door with the key. The door unlocked and as it did, she turned over the wooden sign attached to the wall on the side next to the entrance. It flipped over from shinn to whaa in Japanese character.

"Um, may I ask what's that supposed to mean?" Garry asked.

"I wonder the same thing, too," Komatsu followed.

"'Shiin' means that she's getting ready. 'Whaa' means she is making money hand over first," Toriko answered.

"Does 'whaa' really mean something that vulgar?!" Komatsu asked worriedly.

The door opened. "Come on, let's go, people."

The gang looked excited. The gentlemen fixed their tie while Cream fixed her hair a bit and checked her dress as well as cleaned a bit of earwax from her right ear.

"Pardon our intru…" Komatsu stopped to notice how pitch black it was. "Setsuno-san? Are you in there?"

"Sorry, but it's been 6 months since I opened this place that the light bulbs died out," Setsuno answered in the dark as she fixed the lightings. Her place eventually lightened up, revealing the interior.

The restaurant was a simple, traditional Japanese restaurant with heightened Tatami floor with tables, regular stools, and most noteworthy, normal, and regular everyday cooking utensils you see be used daily. No special tools or anything fancy was presented inside this restaurant.

"Welcome to Setsuno's Diner!" Setsuno welcomed them.

"What… What is this place?" Garry asked, looking impressed.

"Cooking ultimate dishes with everyday cooking tools. That's Setsuno's way of cooking and being a chef," Toriko said.

"Wow! It's amazing!" Komatsu said excitedly.

"I like this kind of diner the most. It's been a while since I've seen a place like this before…" Cream admittedly.

Garry wondered what she meant by that, but he turned his attention back to the amazing simplicity of Setsuno-san's diner.

"Come have a seat, customers. I have a special menu for you all today!" Setsuno announced behind the counter.

"Special menu?" Komatsu repeated.

Toriko was the first person to sit down on the stool.

"Come over here, guys," Toriko stated. They all agreed and sat on the stools just like what he said. "No matter what happens, even if a meteor is falling on us, we cannot stand up from this stool! We're gonna enjoy ourselves and dig it, alright?"

Komatsu smiled. "Right!"

"Of course, Toriko-san!" Garry nodded.

"That's why we're here!" Cream said excitedly as saliva already developing inside her mouth.

"Today's special menu for you lovely people is the one and only…..Century Soup!" Setsuno declared.

"Century Soup?!" Garry gasped.

* * *

**Hey, guys! A long-awaited update to my story is finally here and this is the start of my favorite arc of all. Welcome to the Century Soup Arc or I like to say it... CENNNNTURYYY SOUUUUUPUUUU! **

**You will get the reference if you watch the anime. Please leave any review or comment, and I will see you all later for the next chapter. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**The Legendary Century Soup**

* * *

_Someone once said…_

_On the beach of an island in the Southern Hemisphere of the world, there lives a seal with very soft, white, and sugary furs as a marshmallow. Marshmallow Seals!_

_There is a rainforest full of exotic and delicious animals, but most famously well known for its delicious, top-grade grains. Amazon Grainforest!_

_The world is in the Gourmet Age, an age where people quest for more unknown, delightful delicacy!_

* * *

"While we wait for the soup to be ready, why don't I make you folks some garlic chicken and egg bowls?" Setsuno said as she was starting to cook.

"Oh! That would be great, Granny Setsuno!" Toriko said excitedly.

"Uuuh! That sounds tasty! Yes, please, maim!" Cream exclaimed as a bit of drool showed from the side of her mouth.

"I would love to have some," Komatsu agreed.

"Me too," Garry noted.

Setsuno chuckled and grinned. "Very well. I would happy to."

Setsuno got her knife ready. She began cutting some onions and chicken meats into beautiful pieces very neatly. To prepare the frying pan, she turned on the stove and poured some cooking oils in it.

'Wow! Amazing. I'm watching Setsuno-san's cooking and the best of all; she's cooking for us!' Garry thought as he watched over her cooking.

"While we are waiting, let's have some water," Toriko said as he poured water into four glasses.

"Oh, thank you, Toriko-san," Komatsu said as he accepted the glass for himself, and handed down the other two for Cream and Garry respectfully.

"Mm?" Cream drank the water. "This water… This is Aqua Water!"

"You're right, Cream-san!" Komatsu stated. "It tastes so clear, and it feels so light and thin, almost like air."

Setsuno cracked the egg, releasing ten yolks out of it. She mixed the eggs into the bowl.

"That's a 10-Yolk Egg! Cracking one release ten yolks!" Komatsu pointed out.

The famous chef opened a jar and took out seasoning and added it to the bowl of rice. She poured the creamy egg omelets over the four bowls and passed it to the front table. The aroma was so delicious that it filled the room, and eventually to outside through the door.

Two men were passing by until they stopped and noticed the smell.

"Section Chief Seki, look!" One man pointed.

"Wow! Setsuno's Diner is opened!" The two men approached the restaurant as one of them took out his Smartphone and took a selfie for his blog.

"Here you'll go, kiddos. My specialty, Garlic Chicken, and Egg Bowl!" Setsuno presented the dishes.

"Itadakimasu!" The four started eating the bowl.

"This taste…. This is amazing!" Garry exclaimed. "I've never tasted this garlic chicken egg bowl before! Like, I'm so impressed!"

"Ho? Why are you impressed?" Setsuno asked curiously.

"Oh! Well, I mean…. It is just that you were using such simple ingredients to make this bowl and yet, it tastes so delicious, so delicious that it tastes like eating a top-grade food from a very expensive restaurant, like 10-star or more," Garry commented. "Also, I think there is something else in this food."

"It must a Star Sesame Seed, right, Setsuno-san?" Komatsu guessed.

"Ho! You guessed it right, boy!" Setsuno said as she showed two small Seasme Seeds shaped of a star. "I crushed some of them to put into the bowl for a kick in the flavor. I am impressed you both sensed it after tasting it."

"Hey Garry, check out the wall behind us." As Cream said, Garry turned around to see the menu on the wall behind them. The menu listed all kinds of foods, all were top-notch.

"Amazing. Those menus on the wall… They're all top-grade dishes!" Garry exclaimed.

"It is Granny Setsuno's Full-Course Menu," Toriko admitted. "Examples are the main dish, ET Rice Balls, salad is Grand Lettuce Caesar Salad, and drink is Spring Shark Sake."

"That's so incredible, Toriko-san! All of them are ingredients that are hard to come by," Komatsu noted.

"That's right," Setsuno said. "All of the ingredients I used are hard to procure. Not many stores can get their hands on them, so I ask Jiro-chan to get them for me."

"Knocking Master Jiro do?" Cream asked.

"Yup," Setsuno nodded. "And it is ready!"

Hearing that, the three gentlemen and lady knew what she was referring to. It was the very reason why they were at her restaurant.

"Here it is. The one and only…. Centurrrry Soooupuuu!" Setsuno opened the lid of the big silver pot. Once the lid was opened, the aroma was released.

Cream and Toriko soon caught the scent. Just from one smell, an infinite number of ingredients surged through their brain as if a volcano erupted.

The aroma of the soup was also escaping through the door with already so many people outside.

"Section Chief Seki, look at all these people!" One man exclaimed.

"Where did they all come from?!" Seki asked.

"It's your blog, sir! Everybody came to see Setsuno's Diner!" He answered.

The smell of the soup calmed everyone down as they felt a delicious taste clouding their mind. Within the group of people, Tina from Gourmet News was at present.

"Mmmm! It smells a heaping full of goodness!" She commented.

Setsuno noticed the noise from outside as she smiled.

"Mm, mm, mm. Sure sounds noisy out there, but then again, I don't blame them. The smell of the Century Soup would catch anyone's attention even a mile away."

"Is this the legendary, Century Soup?" Garry asked as he stood up to see the inside of the lid. "It looks so…. So…"

"Transparent!" Cream finished. "I don't see the soup, but I can smell it, so I know it's inside there."

"Transparent soup. I've never expected this," Toriko commented as he was a bit speechless.

"Mm, mm! Well, wait until you all have a taste of the soup," Setsuno said as she poured some into four bowls.

The four bowls of soup presented themselves in front of the heroes.

"So, this is the Century Soup," Garry said as he looked at the transparent soup.

"I don't see any scum or anything. Just a clear soup. It is so colorless as water!" Cream commented.

"Have a taste, young' un," Setsuno suggested.

They each took a sip with their spoon. Suddenly, their minds were just blasted with so many different tastes.

'What the?! This soup… Not only it is transparent, but there are just many different tastes in the broth! Each from different ingredients! There are Meteor Onions, Jaba Java Shark, and so many more! How this soup even exists?!' Garry thought as a lot of different tastes erupted through his brain cells.

"Hey, Garry. Garry!" He was snapped out of his thought as Cream interrupted him. "You're OK?"

"Oh, what's wrong, Cream-san?" Garry asked.

"Nothing, but you were just staring at that soup for like awhile and I was asking you how the soup for you was," she said.

"Oh! Sorry, but I was just in deep thought about this soup. There were just so many kinds of ingredients that I was thinking about for what's inside this soup," Garry said. "It was… Just pure delicious."

"I was thinking the same thing, too, Garry-Kun," Komatsu said as he then turned to Setsuno. "Setsuno-san, I don't know if I am right, but did you use Silk Chicken Bones for one of the ingredients of the broth?"

'What? This lad… Just having one sip, he was able to find out one of the ingredients!' Setsuno thought in a surprised tone.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I did taste a hint of Jaba Lava Shark's fins, too," Garry admitted.

"You're right, Garry-Kun. I tasted it, too!" Komatsu agreed.

"I also tasted Mineral Coconut in the soup," Toriko added.

"That's it! I thought I detected a familiar flavor!" Komatsu agreed happily. "Impressive as always, Toriko-san!"

"Yeah, and I think there was also Emerald Crystal Cabbage, too," Cream said.

"Emerald Crystal Cabbage? Of course! That's another flavor I detected, too!" Komatsu said.

"So that's what the crunchy like flavor came from," Garry said as he was amazed. "This is a good learning experience!"

'These guys… Could they be the ones who can…?' Setsuno thought deeply.

"However…" Komatsu picked up his bowl and looked over the soup. "I don't know why, but I feel like there is something… Missing in the soup."

"Missing? What do you mean?" Cream asked.

"Chef Komatsu. I felt it, too," Garry admitted. "I mean, this soup tastes amazing, but I feel like there is one thing missing about this soup."

Setsuno grinned, noticing what they meant.

"Maybe an ingredient?" Toriko asked.

"Toriko! Komatsu-Kun! Cream-chan and Garry-Kun!" Setsuno caught their attention. "Follow me!"

"Uh, pardon?" Garry replied, looking a bit surprised.

"I'll give you a tour of my kitchen, where I do all of my preparation," she answered as she walked over a little bit and revealed a secret hidden door on the floor.

"What the?!" Toriko gasped.

"Is that lead to your kitchen, but I thought this is your kitchen!" Cream said, surprisingly.

"Your kitchen is in a different place?! This makes my heart pit-platter!" Komatsu exclaimed joyfully.

"Me too!" Garry agreed.

"But, wait, before we do! Garry Setsuno!" She stopped and saw the four of them with a drooling face.

"Can I eat all of the soup?" Toriko asked.

"Me too! Can I?" Cream asked.

"And also can I eat other food that's left?" Komatsu asked.

"Yes, please! I would like that, too!" Garry added.

"Just get over here!" Granny Setsuno scolded them.

She opened the hidden hatch, which revealed a stair that went all the way down to an unknown place.

"This leads to the kitchen, Setsuno-san?" Garry asked.

"That's right. This stair leads to the real kitchen, where I make all of the preparation. The kitchen upstairs is for putting on the finishing touches," she explained as she walked downstairs.

She turned on the light, and when she did, the entire kitchen showed itself to the group. They were all surprised and amazed to see the hidden kitchen. There were tables full of different ingredients. Most of them were rare, and some of them were difficult to find or even difficult to capture even for the most Gourmet Hunters.

"Amazing! This is your kitchen, Setsuno-san?" Garry asked as he was amazed.

"There are just so many kinds of ingredients here," Komatsu said. "Like, look over there! That's the Peachy Potatoes. Its skin is so slippery that it would take to peel one thousand normal potatoes to handle just one Peach Potato!"

"Ah! I understand now. All these ingredients here take a long time to prepare, so that's why Setsuno-san only opens once per month," Garry explained.

"That is wrong, my boy!" Granny Setsuno jumped in.

"Oh! Isn't it?" Garry said, feeling a bit disappointed. "But, from what I see, some of these ingredients do take a very long time to prepare, so I thought…."

"Waaaah!" Komatsu screamed in response to the giant ape creature behind them.

"Chill out, Komatsu. It's just Spa Monkey," Toriko said as they noticed that the said creature looked in distress of something. "You should know that there would be at least some alive ingredients. Such a shame."

"But, a ferocious animal, Torkiok-san!" Komatsu argued.

"Spa Monkeys?" Garry asked.

"It's a kind of giant monkey. If you put it in hot water with citron just at the right temperature of 42 degrees, it makes a great broth for soup," Cream explained. "Though, as it surprised us, it isn't too surprising to be here since it's expected there will be some alive ingredients here at this kitchen."

"Oh my! The thermostat is going weird again." Granny Setsuno checked as she looked up. "Though, due to my age, I can't reach that…."

She looked at Toriko as she was asking him to do it.

"You guys, stand back," Toriko warned them before he jumped up high in the air.

"Two-Fold Nail Punch!" He punched the metallic wheel on the wall, which caused a mechanism to activate. The mechanism released more hot water, calming the Spa Monkey as its spa got warmer at the right temperature and making it feel much relaxed.

"That's a big wheel!" Komatsu exclaimed. "Just exactly what kind of person are you, Setsuno-san?"

Setsuno didn't pay much attention as she got a rope ready and then swing to the other side while screaming, "Aaaaaaaaahh!"

"Over here!" She called to everyone.

Toriko went next as he also screamed, "Aaaaaaaaaahhh!"

"Is the sound effect necessary?" Komatsu asked, looking a bit dumb-founded.

"Uuuh! It looks fun!" Cream looked excited. "Come on, Garry. Hop on my back!"

"Wait, what?" Before he thought about it, she grabbed him onto his back and then swing to the other side.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" Garry screamed as he closed his eyes while doing it.

"Come on, Komatsu!" Toriko yelled at the chef.

"Waaaaaahhhh-aaaahh!" Komatsu screamed as he swung to the other side, but he almost tripped until Toriko grabbed him and safely got on his feet on the platform.

"Come this way. We're almost there," Granny Setsuno said as they walked down more stairs.

As they walked down deeper and deeper downstairs, Komatsu began to wonder.

"Excuse me, Setsuno-san, but I've been wondering." She looked at the young chef with a curious, sincere look. "Just exactly why do you open your restaurant once per month?"

Garry thought to ask the same question. He also wondered why Granny Setsuno opened the restaurant once per month.

"Well, like I said before. I only open whenever I feel like it, but to be more precise, it is not me who wants to open whenever I feel like it. Rather, it is the ingredients…." She answered.

"The ingredients?" Both Komatsu and Garry looked surprised.

"But, what do you mean by that?" Garry asked furtherly.

"Well, let me ask you both boys this; Is the chef's decision to prepare the ingredients for the customers to eat?" She asked sincerely.

Komatsu and Garry didn't think much about that before.

"Hm-hm! Well, well. It seems like you both are still half a chef to think it otherwise. It is not the chef nor customers who choose the foods. It is the opposite. The foods choose the chef and customers," Setsuno said. "Every day, I ask every one of the ingredients to know how they're feeling and whether or not they want to be prepared and be used. That's why I don't open my restaurant every day."

"But, that's just a waste. I mean, your kitchen is perfectly set up well," Komatsu admitted sheepishly.

Setsuno grinned. "Someday, you'll all understand. The feeling of the food… Just someday."

They reached the end of the tunnel. "Here we are!" In front of them was the most surprising and amazing thing they've ever seen.

In front of them was a giant glimmering, shiny cooking pot. It was so big that was as big as the building itself.

"Is this the pot used for preparing the Century Soup?!" Garry exclaimed.

"It's damn huge!" Cream gasped.

"I've never seen such a big cooking pot like this!" Komatsu stated.

Suddenly, another big surprise was when Setsuno just jumped up so high that she managed to reach the top of the pot without climbing up on the ladder.

"What the?!" Garry flabbergasted.

"Setsuno-san, just exactly who are you?!" Komatsu asked.

"Yo, Komatsu! Gerry, come up guys!" Toriko yelled at them as he was already started climbing up the ladder along with Cream.

"Yeah, guys! The last person is a rotten egg!" Cream exclaimed.

"Wait up!" The two boys began climbing up the ladder.

At first, they were very excited to see what's at the top of the pot, but the ladder was long and both Komatsu and Garry were getting tired as they climbed up the ladder. It was like climbing up the mountain. Eventually, they reached the top in 30 minutes.

"Finally! We're…ah … At the top," Komatsu huffed as he was out of breath.

"Yeah… We're finally here, Chef Komatsu," Garry agreed.

"Wow! Check out, guys!" Cream said.

When they did, they were even more amazed. There were many ingredients inside the pot for the Century Soup. Some of them were what they guessed correctly, and some others that they didn't mention or knew it was part of the ingredients for the soup.

"It's this all the ingredients used for the Century Soup, Setsuno-san?!" Garry asked.

"That's right," she answered. "After removing every scum and making it for many years, I managed to make it this far."

"It's so transparent and beautiful!" Komatsu commented.

"This is amazing, Setsuno-san!" Garry praised her.

"Yes, it sure is amazing, but this soup is happened to be incomplete," she said honestly.

"Check it out, Toriko-san! There is the Silk Chicken bone!" Komatsu pointed.

"Yeah! There's even the Meter Onion!" Toriko added.

"Look over there! There is also the Emerald Crystal Cabbage, like you said, Cream-san," Garry said.

"I was right!" Cream boasted. "There sure are a lot of ingredients in the soup!"

"Yes, yes. There are a lot of ingredients in the soup, but this soup is not even completed!" Setsuno announced.

"Wow! Look at that! That's Jaba Java Shark's meat!" Garry stated.

"Wow! That's cool!" Cream agreed.

"You have so many ingredients, Setsuno-san. I am beyond impressed!" Komatsu said.

"Me, too!" Toriko admitted.

"Yes, yes, I know, but as I said, this soup is happened to be INCOMPLETE!" She announced loudly.

"Huh? The four looked confused.

"Pay attention more!" Setsuno scolded them.

"Wait… This soup is incomplete?" Garry asked.

"I don't understand. It tastes so amazing, so why is it incomplete," Komatsu said, thinking aloud.

"Well, to tell you all the truth, this soup is just my imitation of the real Century Soup. The real Century Soup exists in nature," Setsuno revealed.

"What?!" They all were surprised.

"That's the first time I've heard of it!" Toriko admitted.

"Me too. I didn't exist in nature," Cream nodded.

"Jiro-chan got a scoop of it and gave me to taste it. It was so delicious that I could never, ever forget it," she said. "That's why I decided to make my version of the soup, but even after many years of getting it this far, I know that in my heart this isn't close to the taste of the real soup."

"Really?" Komatsu asked.

"You and Garry-Kun noticed it, didn't you both?" She said. "You both noticed something was missing."

"Well, um, that's right," Komatsu replied.

"Yeah. This soup tastes wonderful and delicious, but something was missing about it," Garry said. "But I couldn't think of it."

"Hearing you two saying that when you first tasted my soup, I've just fallen in love. All you four's sensibility and tasting… No matter if the Presidents of some nations, gourmands, or some higher, important politician drank this soup, I didn't care about their opinions when it comes to cooking. However, seeing you four made me think. Perhaps you four can find the real Century Soup. Don't you all agree?"

"Yeah, of course!" Toriko jumped the gun. "I want to taste the real one!"

"Me, too! If the Century Soup exists in nature, then we can find it!" Cream stated. "What do you say, Garry? I smell another adventure waiting for us."

"I am delighted to go. I am curious to see the real one, too," Garry agreed.

"Not see one, but taste it!" Cream corrected him.

"Good answer!" Setsuno stated. "There is a man in town who knows a lot about it! Go and see him, and find the real Century Soup!"

Later that night, Toriko, Komatsu, Cream, and Garry were outside of one particular place. The place was called Bar Heavy Lodge, the location they heard where they will find the person who knew about the Century Soup.

* * *

**Hello, everyone! **

**I hope you all are doing well and staying safe. Here is another update for my Toriko OC story. In this chapter, our heroes got the chance to eat the Century Soup, cooked by Granny Setsuno, but learned that this soup was an incomplete imitation of the real one that only exists in nature. **

**The next chapter, we will see some new faces and they begin their journey to find the Century Soup. If you read the manga or watched the anime, you know what I mean. **

**Until next time, I hope you all stay safe and healthy, and enjoy the rest of your summer. See you guys later! **


End file.
